Friends, Partners, or More?
by White Meteor
Summary: COMPLETED (non-yaoi) RuXOC, SenXOC. What happens when 2 pairs of siblings get together? One's over-protective, the other wants to play matchmaker
1. Miyuki

Disclaimers: The SD characters don't belong to me but Inoue Takehiko but Miyuki and Rika are made up by me. And this goes for the following chapters too, so I won't be copying this disclaimer thingie.

A/N: BTW I needed OC because I hate Haruko and I refuse to team her up with anyone. Don't know why I added that just felt like you should know.

Miyuki

Rukawa frowned as the chain on his bike came off. He tired to put it back into the gears without much success, 'Guess I got to push it back and get her to get it on for me.'

"Hey, Rukawa. What are you doing?"

Rukawa glanced up, "Sendoh."

"Oh, the chain fell off. It's really easy to get back on."

"Then do it."

"Oh, sure. Since you asked so nicely," Sendoh said sarcastically and began tugging on the chain and winced, "done. But it appears I scratched my hand. Is your house nearby?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I might get infected with the dirt and grime."

Rukawa shrugged and got onto his bike.

"Come on. You got to let me go to your house and disinfect myself."

"I don't have to do anything for you."

Sendoh smiled, "Pleeeease."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"I see. Do you have a lot of skeletons in - lamp post!"

Too late Rukawa crashed into it.

Sendoh laughed softly and offered Rukawa his hand.

Rukawa slapped it away.

"Come on, what are you hiding? I'll be in and out in like 3 minutes. You won't even notice I've been there."

Rukawa looked at him, "3 minutes."

"Hai!"

.

Sendoh looked at the exterior of Rukawa's house it was very big and nice.

"Tadaima!" Rukawa announced.

'Rukawa can raise his voice?'

Over the sound of the hair drying came a reply, "Okairinasai! There's food on the table. Microwave it."

"Hai."

'Oh, so Rukawa lives with someone.'

We took off our shoes and Rukawa went somewhere leaving Sendoh to explore. Sendoh looked at the trophy case and discovered the things in there didn't all belong to Rukawa but also to a Huyuno Miyuki. But her stuff had nothing to do with basketball but rather soccer and track.

"Clean yourself and go," Rukawa stated handing his disinfectant, cotton balls, and bandages.

"Who's Huyuno Miyuki?"

"None of your business."

"Where's the bathroom?" Sendoh asked.

"Use the kitchen sink," Rukawa stated.

"Kaede-kun are you talking to yourself again? I know a psychologist in training who would love to talk to you," the female voice called.

"Baka," Rukawa muttered.

Sendoh went to the kitchen to clean his wound, "So Rukawa who's the girl in the washroom?"

"None of your business."  


"Your girlfriend?" Sendoh teased.

Rukawa ignored him

The sound of the hair dryer went off.

"Ok. You can go now," Rukawa said attempting to pull him out of the door.

"But…"

"Oh, Kaede you weren't talking to yourself. You brought a friend home."

"He's not my friend."

Sendoh turned and saw a gorgeous girl standing in the hallway. She had long black hair with dark purple highlights pulled back in a high ponytail, with 2 lavender stripes loose, high cheekbones, full lips, bright cobalt blue eyes, much like Rukawa's but they weren't cold. She was around 5 ft 7 (167cm), tanned and wearing an aquamarine tank top and white short-shorts that showed off her attractive, tanned, and toned body.

"Can you please get on some decent clothing?" Rukawa asked.

She snorted, "Decent enough. Not like I'm running around in a towel. Oh, where's my manners? Hajime mashite. Watashi wa Huyuno Miyuki desu. Doozo yoroshiku."

Sendoh smiled, "Doozo. I'm Sendoh Akira."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "So desu. Not how I imagined you from Kaede-kun's description of you."

"What was his description?" Sendoh asked curiously.

"Don't you have to go?" Rukawa asked.

Sendoh shook his head, "Nope."

"Great. You hungry? There's pasta," Miyuki said.

Rukawa was getting annoyed. You could tell by the vein popping on his forehead.

"Kaede maybe you should take a shower. You stink," Miyuki said wrinkling her nose. 

"You just used all the warm water and it's like a sauna in there," he stated.

She smiled, "Hey, don't complain. Cold water keeps you awake. Remember last time when-"

Rukawa cut her off, "Enough. I'll go."

She smiled.

'Looks like Rukawa does have a weakness,' Sendoh thought.

.

You could hear the sound of the tap running. Miyuki tossed the plate of spaghetti into the microwave.

"So you and Rukawa know each other long?"

"Since we were babies," she said.

"Oh. No wonder he listens to you."

"Because he knows he can't win me."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, "oh, it's you - Sorry but it's over between us. And the guys I live with is quite annoyed at the phone calls waking him up - No, he's not my room mate. We're _much_ closer - closer than my boyfriend - What's our relationship? Well, we split the housework 50-50. We got a joined account, we take care of Chibi Kaede together-"

'Chibi Kaede?' Sendoh wondered.

"Oh, Chibi Kaede isn't his real name of course but I call him Chibi Kaede because he looks and reminds me so much of Rukawa Kaede. The guy I'm living with. - Yep, so you understand why we got to break up - Yep, Bye."

"Hot, hot, hot," she said as she took out the plate and put her fingers on her ears.

"So you and Rukawa are that close, huh? You 2 even have…"

"Oh, Chibi Kaede?" she said, "yep. I don't know why people are so shock when they hear about him. I mean it's really quite normal."

"How old are you?" Sendoh asked taking the fork and tried the spaghetti.

"15. Same as Kaede."

He coughed, "15?!"

"Is the food that bad? Yeah, I'm 15."

"No, the food is great," Sendoh said, "are you from here?"

"I'm born here. Left when I was 6 to go to the states but I visit 2 times a year and I'm going to be attending High School here."

'That would explain why she speaks excellent Japanese but every once in a while uses an English word. But is having a kid at age 14 in America normal?' Sendoh wondered eating the pasta, 'she's a good cook.'

The water sound turned off and in 2 minutes Rukawa emerged frowning.

"Oh, don't look like that. You can eat instant noodles."

"What?"

"And feed Chibi Kaede, he's got to be hungry."

Rukawa glared at her.

With the biggest puppy dog eyes she said, "Please, Kaede-kun."

He sighed, "Fine."

"Great," she said and tossed Rukawa a 250ml cartoon of 1% milk.

"Uh, shouldn't you warm that?"

"Nah, Chibi Kaede likes cold milk and oddly enough cheese," she said and fling a slice of cheese at Rukawa.

"…" Sendoh frowned, 'cold milk and cheese?'

.

"I better go," Sendoh said.

"About time," Rukawa muttered loud enough so only Miyuki could hear.

Miyuki gave him a look, "Please come by again Sendoh-san. Oh, I was wondering Sendoh-san do you have a sister that goes to Kainan, plays volleyball and wears jersey number 16?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, I know her and the last name Sendoh isn't that common so I thought you two might be related. Well, see ya."

"Bye," Sendoh said.

As Sendoh walked to the bus stop he couldn't help but think, 'Well, that was interesting. Rukawa and her seem so incompatible. Who would have guess Rukawa likes that type of girl. She said she knows my imouto, right? Maybe I should ask her about Miyuki.'

__

End of Chapter 1


	2. Rika

Rika

Rika sighed, 'I'm going to get that lazy ass for this. Like I don't have enough to do without having to take care of his dog.'

Sunshine stopped.

"Oh, what is it now?" Rika asked annoyed and spotted the look on his face, "good grief. Must you go now?"

Sunshine wore a look of concentration.

'He even had to give it such a sickeningly sweet name too. Sunshine. Blech.'

Rika yawned, "Will you hurry it up? I don't have all day."

The golden retriever looked at her.

'I don't know why he wanted a golden retriever. They're not even scary and I seriously doubt any burglar will be scared of it. He shouldn't gotten a German Shepard, bloodhound or something, much more intimidating.'

Sunshine let out a bark.

Rika made a face and with the scoop dumped the excrete into the pail of sand, "Hope you're thankful. Your master was suppose to take you for a walk but he's late. As usual."

Sunshine barked again.

"He's the one that brought you and I'm the one that has to take care of you. I should make him pay me for this," Rika sighed, "come on, lets go home."

Sunshine refuse to budge.

"I mean it-"

Suddenly he ran after a squirrel with Rika holding onto the leash and unable to stop him. The squirrel ran up a tree, finally bringing Sunshine to a stop.

Rika growled and lifted up his ears, "Now you listen to me and you listen to me good. Sunshine, we are going to go home. And if I hear _one _more bark out of you, we are having a pot of dog meat for dinner tonight, understood?"

He nodded.

"Good. Lets go."

.

Nobunaga spotted Rika and ran over, "Konnichiwa Rika-chan!"

She looked at him coldly but in Nobunaga's eyes the look was of love.

"Oh, you got a dog. How cuuuute," he cooed.

"Not mine."

"Oh, but you're walking it, right?" Kiyota said, 'she's so kind and an animal lover too.'

"Obviously."

Kiyota didn't know why but since he first saw her in the gym he fell in love with her. She was very beautiful with brown hair that framed her heart shape face. Large, warm, almond-shape, light brown eyes, perfect height at 5 ft 6 (165cm), creamy skin, and perfect body. Plus her mesmerizing, soft voice. She was a very soft spoken girl.

"It's so cute. What's it's name?" he asked attempting to pat it on the head.

The dog snarled at his hand. Kiyota quickly pulled back, and laughed, "Guess it doesn't like strangers."

.

Rika smiled inwardly though keeping her cool demeanor on the outside, 'He is the most annoying guy ever. Can't he take and hint and go away?'

"Why don't I walk you home?" he suggested trying to come closer but was stop by Sunshine's barking.

"…"

'Guess he can't take a hint. Troublesome do'aho.' 

Rika turned to take Sunshine home, but Kiyota followed close behind, speaking rapidly. To Rika it was like a really annoying fly that keeps on buzzing around your ears and you can't get rid of it.

She turned to him annoyed, "Why are you following me?"

"Well. You didn't say 'no' when I offered to walk you home."

"Well, then I say _no_ now."

"But Rika-chan it's really dangerous to walk home alone. Especially a girl as beautiful as yourself."

"I'll be fine," I assured him, 'my biggest danger right now is of going deaf from hearing you speak.'

"But…" he protested.

Sunshine barked at him. He backed away, "Um, ok. Well, take care Rika-chan! See you at school!"

'Oh, please don't,' she thought walking away.

When they were at a safe distance she stopped and stroke Sunshine, "Guess I won't be making you into dinner. In fact I have to reward you for getting rid of that baka for me. Who would have thought that you were actually able to scare people. Remind me that I owe you a huge piece of ham when we get home."

Sunshine howled loudly.

"Come on lets go home and see if your master is home yet."

__

End of Chapter 2


	3. Sibling's Warning

A Sibling's Warning

"You friend's pretty cute, Kaede."

"He's not my friend and I'm surprise you didn't ask him out."

Miyuki smiled, "I thought about it but that would mean exposing our relationship and you know I can't have that. How else am I going to break up with those annoyingly clingy guys without you?"

"I doubt Sendoh would be clingy, he's more of the playing the field sort of guy."

Miyuki laughed, "Ya-huh, you got a terrible description of people. That's totally not how I would imagine and I quote 'an egotistical, show-off, smiling, greater-than-thou, porcupine head."

"Go figures you'll help a stranger, Miyu."

"What? His head looks nothing like a porcupine. Killua and Keisuke's head looks like a porcupine. His head looks much more like a broom, like Guile in Street Fighter."

.

"I'm home!!"

Sunshine jumped at him and gave him a sloppy greeting. Sendoh laughed, "I'm happy to see you too."

"You're late," Rika stated walking out of the kitchen frowning.

"Gomen. I ran into someone."

"I took your dog for a walk, so you owe me one."

Sendoh smiled and put his arms around her shoulders while wiping the dog drool on her apron, "So how shall I repay you?"

"You can wash the washroom."

"…" Sendoh laughed, "hai."

"And I don't mean flooding it with water and letting it dry."

"Hai-hai. By the way do you know a Huyuno Miyuki?"

Rika's eyes narrowed, "Why do you want to know Akira? Don't tell me you're interested in her."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with her?" Sendoh asked, 'other than the fact that she has a kid with Rukawa.'

"She's known as the Heartbreak Queen."

.

Miyuki laughed, "Is that all? A playboy."

"Is that not enough?" he asked.

"Like I got a great track record. Maybe you should worry about him rather than me," Miyuki said with a smile.

"Che, you're nothing like him."

"Of course you'll say that. You're my oniisan. And furthermore, we're twins. I'm sure his reputation precedes him, Kaede-kun. Like your reputation of being cold and emotionless."

"Well if he goes after you he's worst than I thought since you lied to him about us being a couple."

"Nuh-uh," she said and corrected him, "I never lied. It's not my fault guys jump to conclusions when they hear we take care of Chibi Kaede."

"You mislead them on purpose."

"Maybe but everything I say is true. I never lie."

A black cat with a white patch on it's forehead meowed and hopped onto Miyuki's lap, "Oh, you're awake Chibi Kaede?"

"You got to stop calling him that. His name is Diamond."

"But he response better to Chibi Kaede and he's identical to you."

"You don't hear me calling that turtle of yours, Chibi Miyu," Rukawa said.

Miyuki smiled, "Cause I'm nothing like it and he likes his name, Yurdle."

"Weird name. And he is like you. Lazy, slow, does nothing."

"First of all it's not weird. Yurdle the Turtle was king of the pond, Sr. Suess. And secondly how did a conversation about Sendoh turned this this?" Miyuki asked.

.

"Because you always get off track and don't know what you're talking about," Rika said.

"I do believe you were the one that twisted this conversation into something so pointless."

"You better not be thinking about dating her."

"Why?" Akira asked, 'not that I would since she's with Rukawa. I wonder if Rukawa knows she's dating behind his back.'

"I told you," Rika said exasperated.

"It could be a misconception. I'm sure she's not as bad as you think," Akira said and feeling like torturing his sister some more he added, "I'm sure I can change her and she'll be loyal to me. After all love changes people, right?"

"Love?!" Rika demanded, "she changes boyfriends every week. I've seen how she treats guys and it's not nice. And lets not talk about her reputation."

"What is her reputation?" Akira asked cutting in.

"Easy, ok."

"That great!" Akira said enjoying the looking of annoyance on his sisters face, "don't you know that's every guy's dream?"

"Oniisan, a piece of advice and you better listen."

.

"If you get together with him, you will be hurt," Rukawa stated.

__

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, Rukawa and Miyuki are fraternal twins but my summary probably gave it away.


	4. So it's a Date?

So it's a Date?

__

At the Rukawa/Huyuno residence:

"Wake up," Rukawa said getting use to the routine.

"5 more minutes otousan," Miyuki said turning away and pulling the sheets over her head.

Rukawa sighed and pulled away the sheet. She was curled up like a dried shrimp. Rukawa pulled her up, "You're going to practice with me."

'Now you know how it feels to be rudely awake,' Rukawa thought putting up a hand to block her incoming fist.

She groaned, "Ouch, that hurt my hand. What's wrong with you? It's 5:45. Practise later. I got a game today. I need rest."

"No. You're going to be my practice partner," he said pulling her to the bathroom.

.

__

At the Sendoh residence:

A really annoying ringing of the doorbell.

Rika toss the pillow over hear ears but it was useless. She could still hear the constant ringing of the doorbell.

"Akira go get it!" she hollered at her brother across the hall.

No response.

Annoyed she pulled herself out of bed and answered the door knowing who it was before even opening it. Her brother's ex-girlfriend, Rei.

"Ohayou, Rika-chan!!"

"What?"

"Oh, I just brought you guys breakfast," she said holding a bag.

Rika took the bag and slammed the door after muttering, "Thanks."

She began ringing the doorbell again. Rika went to Sendoh's room and gave him a kick, "Go tell her to leave."

"Huh? What?" Sendoh asked sitting up, "is it time to go to school already?"

Rika pulled out his ear plugs, wiped it and stuffed it in her ears, as she walked to her room, 'Aaaah, peace and quiet. Akira can contend to her.'

.

Miyuki put on her roller blades, "I got to go to school early today so you can handle your own cheerleading brigade."

A grunt.

Miyuki yawned, sometimes she regretting not going to Shohoku which was much closer but if girls knew Kaede was her brother… She got off the train and was just in time to catch her ride.

"Ohayou Jin, Kiyota!" she said grabbing a hold of Kiyota.

"Miyuki, you and Rika are going to be playing today right?"

Miyuki smiled, "Yes Kiyota. Rika is playing today."

.

"Ayako-san I would like to leave early today."

"No problem, but may I asked why Rukawa?"

"Miyuki's playing today," Rukawa said.

"Really? She's playing? Where?"

.

Rika wonder if her brother got to school yet. The last she saw of him, he was in the washroom gelling his hair.

"Rika-chan!!"

"Ohayou!"

She turned to see Jin, Kiyota, and Miyuki. Kiyota jumped off Jin's back and ran to her, "I heard you're having a game today. I'll be there cheering for you."

'Oh, this is great. A lovely way to start the day,' she thought glaring at Miyuki who was chatting with Jin.

.

"Huyuno Miyuki," Rika said grabbing her arm.

Miyuki turned with a smile, "Yes?"

"You know my brother?"

"Hai. I met him yesterday. He seems quite nice. Why?"

"Stay away from him," she warned.

"…" Miyuki grinned, "you're not the first to say that to me. Why are you so worried Rika-chan?"

Her eyes flashed.

Miyuki smiled, "We better go out. Time to win, ne?"

.

Sendoh looked at the time, 'The match started for 10 minutes.'

"Sendoh?"

"Oh, Ayako? Why are you here?"

"To see Rukawa's sister play, actually maybe I should said my friend."

"Rukawa has a sister that's on the team?"

"Yeah. Huyuno Miyuki."

"She's his sister? I thought they were a couple."

Ayako laughed, "They usually use that trick to fend off crazy admirers. Are you a crazy admirer Sendoh?"

Sendoh didn't skip a beat, "Your admirer."

Ayako smirked, "Right. But it has to be Miyuki's idea. She's the one with the crazy ideas and 101 break-up plans."

'Really? Maybe she can help me get rid of Rei.'

"Ayako-chan, why did you run so fast?" Ryota asked and glared at Sendoh, "why are you talking to him?"

Ayako sighed.

'These two are interesting.'

.

"Kaede-kun did you see? We kicked ass!"

"Miyuki-chan."

"Oh, Sendoh-san?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Rukawa tossing daggers in Sendoh's direction.

"Sure," she said, "what about?"

He pulled her aside, "I heard you're very good with breaking-up with people. There's this girl I dated and I can't get her to leave me alone. I tried everything. Pretending to be gay, saying I got AIDS..."

She laughed, "I'll help you but if I'm successful you owe me a favor."

"No problem."

"Damn, if I knew you'd agree so easily I should've asked for 2. You busy on Saturday?"

"No. Why?"

"Lets go out."

"You asking me out on a date?" he asked intrigued.

"Sure but as friends. I mean you're not my type of guy."

"You're not my type of girl," he said truthfully, "but what's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with me? You tell me first."

"Ladies first."

"Fine, you're not cool enough."

Sendoh smiled, "You're not top heavy enough."

"Oh you'll regret that in 3 years," she said, "I better go. Kaede and Rika looks really pissed."

"So it's a date. Where and when shall we meet?" he asked.

.

"What were you talking to her about?" Rika asked.

"She asked me out on a date."

"Nani?" Rika said, "you didn't say yes, did you?"

"Well, of course I did."

.

Vein popping on Rukawa and Rika's forehead, 'I'll be damned if I let them get together.'

__

End of Chapter 4


	5. Sabotage Part I

Sabotage (Part I)

__

Saturday Morning:

Rika snuck into her brother's room and turned off his alarm, 'I wonder how long Miyuki will wait for you.'

.

"I'm off," Miyuki said.

"You stink."

"What?!" she demanded.

"I mean literally. Did you take a shower after this morning's game?" Rukawa asked.

"Well, of course. Do I really smell?"

Rukawa nodded, and gave her a sniff, "Got to be the hair. It looks oily too."

Miyuki inspected a wisp of her hair, "You think? But I shampooed it last night."

Rukawa shrugged, "Who cares. You're just seeing Sendoh."

"You think I got time to quickly shampoo my hair?"

Rukawa shrugged.

Miyuki kicked off her sneakers, "Ok. Remind me when 10 minutes is up."

Rukawa smirked, his sister takes at least 30 minutes when she shampoos her hair and doesn't stop until all the warm water is gone, 'Wonder how patient Sendoh is.'

.

"Why didn't you wake me?! And why didn't my alarm go off?" Sendoh asked.

"Well it's Saturday. Why should I wake you? Oh…right. Your date. As for your alarm, how should I know? You probably turned it off without knowing it. You do it all the time."

"Really?" Sendoh asked suspiciously and dipped his fingers into the gel container to come up empty handed, "huh? I swear I had more…"

He shrugged and went to the cabinet and found it empty, "Rika! Where's my styling gel?!"

"In the cabinet."

"There is none! I swear I got 3 more jars."

"Duh, you must be out. You know how much you use," Rika said kicking the jars of hair gel deeper under her bed.

"Can you go buy me some them? I'm really running late."

Rika said, "Sure. You'll pay me back right?"

"Yeah."

She took the 3 jars from under the bed, "Ok, going out now. I'll get you 3 jars."

.

"Kaede why didn't you tell me 10 minutes was up?!"

"Busy with breakfast. Forgot."

Her stomach rumbled, "What did you make?"

"French toast."

"I got to go," she said.

Stomach growled more, 'Damn, why does his cooking have to smell so good? And my favorite French toast too.'

"Your stomach's really loud. Hope you and Sendoh aren't planning on going to the library or anything. "

Miyuki frowned, "Well, since I'm late already. I'm sure 5 minutes won't hurt."

.

"What took you so long?" Sendoh asked.

Rika snort and toss him a jar, "You owe me $32.97, plus tax."

"That expensive?"

"Yeah," she said and pulled Sunshine into Akira's room and wiped Sunshine's mouth with the shirt Akira had put out on his bed.

She knew her brother did his launder all together, once a month and it was about that time of month. This was probably his last shirt and if there was a clean one it'll take him forever to find in this jungle.

Rika hoped Miyuki didn't drink a lot of fluid before going. She actually heard rumors about girls that retain for going to the washroom because they were afraid her late brother might show up when they were gone. The results were not good. Rika smirked, 'But it would be interesting…'

.

Miyuki ran to the entrance of the mall. If she didn't know any better she'd think Kaede tried to make her late on purpose. But her oniisan wasn't such a sly guy.

She spotted Sendoh running to the door too.

"Sorry I'm late," they said at the same time.

They exchanged at look and laughed.

.

'I can't believe she's as late as oniisan. Who would be more than an hour late for a date?' Rika wondered keeping an eye on her brother and hid behind the column bumping into someone.

She turned to see who was so rude and spotted a ghostly pale, tall boy. She remember seeing him at the volleyball game waiting for Miyuki, "You know Miyuki?"

"You know Sendoh?" he asked.

"I asked you a question. If you got any manners you'd answer. Are you Miyuki's ex?"

"Baka."

"Do'aho," she retorted.

"They're leaving," he pointed out, "you trying to sabotage their date too?"

"Follow them. You know where they're going?"

.

"Hello?"

"Miyu?"

"Kaede? You're not sleeping. What's wrong?!" she asked mockingly.

"Where are you going?"

Miyuki smiled, 'He does seem worried. Baka.'

"Shopping but we're going to go watch a movie. Why?"

"Curious. Bye," he said hanging up.

'That was queer.'

.

"Movie," Rukawa stated.

"There's only one theatre here."

So they quickly got to the movie theatre.

"My brother likes action and comedy movies. You lover?" Rika asked.

"Baka."

"Do'aho," she retorted.

"Horror and anime."

Rika frowned wondering what they can do. They obviously don't have enough money to buy all the seats. Then she spotted the girl at the counter eyeing Rukawa, 'Hm…I got an idea.'

"What about foreign films?" she asked eyeing a poster for a French film.

"Hate subtitles."

.

"They can only watch the foreign film."

"How?" he asked.

"Offered her a date with you."

"You did what?" he asked glaring at her.

She snorted and tossed her head, "Baka. I just have her a random number. Better go before your lover comes and spots you."

Rukawa was getting really annoyed at the lover comment.

.

"Konnichiwa," Sendoh greeted the girl behind the counter.

She blinked, "Are you 2 Sendoh Akira and Huyuno Miyuki?"

'Her knowing Sendoh isn't odd but her knowing me?' Miyuki thought, "Hai. Do you like to watch volleyball?"

"No. I hate sports. Why?"

Miyuki smiled, "Then how do you know Sendoh or myself?"

"…"

"I guess we'll watch the horror flick," Sendoh said.

"Um…we're all sold out for all the shows except the French film."

"Really?" Sendoh asked.

'Once one of those are new films. How could it all be sold out…'

"So what do you think?"

"Oh, why not?" Miyuki said, "that guy on the poster looks cute."

.

Rika looked at Rukawa who was drooling, 'Eeeew.'

A bunch of girls were giggling and pointing.

She got up, 'I don't want to be seen with him. It's as annoying as going out with oniisan. Stupid flock of girls.'

She went into the sports shop and brought 2 caps. She went back to the bench and put the green cap on his head. She put on the other black one, 'How much should I rip off him? $20.00?'

.

He felt a stomp on his foot. He winced and blink, 'Where am I?'

"They're leaving."

'Oh, right, spying on Miyu and Sendoh.'

He spotted Miyuki and Sendoh laughing, 'Unsuccessful. We should've followed them into the theatre. Who knows what moves he made towards my sister in there.'

"$35.99 for the cap."

'Cap?' he thought and touched his head, "che, I didn't tell you to buy it."

"What kind of man are you? No wonder Miyuki chose oniisan over you. Miser."

"Annoying baka," he stated, and took off the cap, "keep it."

"Do'aho. I'm not keeping it. You probably have lice," she snapped back.

.

"I can't believe it was that funny," Sendoh said.

"It was, wasn't it? Not to mention the useful phrases you learn."

Sendoh smiled, "Yeah. Like _couchez vous avec moi?_"_  
_

Miyuki laughed, "_Non monsieur. _That was the phrase you chose to remember, huh?"

"Why, what was your favorite phrase?"

"_Je t'aime tu_."

"Awww, how sweet. I love you too," Sendoh replied as his cell phone went off.

.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Lunch."

"Where?" Rika asked.

"Pasta Palace."

"So how's your date going?"

"Extremely well. She just told me she loves me," Sendoh said.

Rika heard laughing, 'Is that so? She gives me now choice then.'

"Ja ne," she stated and hung up.

Rika sighed, 'Guess I have to call Rei. She'll probably annoy Miyuki away.'

.

"Do you feel a pair of eyes staring at us?"

"No. But it's not surprising. I get stared at all the time."

Miyuki smirked, "Egotistic aren't we? Even if they were staring it's at me. But seriously my female intuition is telling me…"

"Akira-kun!!!"

Sendoh looked pale and muttered, "Rei."

Miyuki smiled and whispered, "Total of 2 favors and I'll help you get rid of her."

"Deal."

"Play along."

__

End of Sabotage (Part I) 


	6. Sabotage Part II

****

Sabotage (Part II)

Miyuki smiled, 'Why would Sendoh date this loud mouth, annoying, whiny girl? Bad taste.'

She quickly began sawing the piece of chicken, 'I'm going to scare her off within speaking 10 times. Better make it 12 just to be safe.'

Rei who was clinging to Sendoh like a koala bear asked, "Hey, you. Don't you think Akira-kun and I make a great couple?"

She didn't look up and spoke softly, "Hai."

'That's once.'

.

"Miyuki?" he asked unsure.

"Sumimasen Sendoh-sama!!" she blurted covering her head with her hands, "I won't talk unless I'm address by you again! Please don't hit me!!"

"…" Sendoh was surprised by that outburst, "I won't hit you…"

Miyuki looked very scared as she let her bangs cover her face and said, "H…Hai, Sendoh-sa…san."

Rei pulled away and looked at him suspicious.

Sendoh smiled, 'I think I get her plan now.'

Rei shrugged it off and smiled at him still having her arm around his waist, "So what is there, that's good to eat?"

Miyuki suddenly thrust her plate of chicken fettuccini to him and said softly, "I'm done cutting the chicken, Sendoh-san."

He smiled and took the plate patting her on the head, "Why thank-you Miyuki-chan. But, be quicker next time."

She stuttered, "H…Ha…Hai, Sendoh-san."

.

'Who does he think he is? Commanding my sister to be his servant. And since when does Miyu act so shy? Who the heck is that girl?'

Rika snort, "My brother can cut his own food."

"Then he shouldn't ask my sister to cut it."

"Your sister? I thought she was your lover. You two aren't alike at all."

Rukawa snort, "Like you and Sendoh are alike."

Rika swallowed her seafood pasta and said, "Why are you stalking your sister? Weirdo."

"You're stalking your brother. Freak," Rukawa retorted and wonder to himself, 'why am I talking to this do'aho?'

She glared at him, "Don't call my names, Baby."

'Does she have to talk with her mouth full? Yuck,' Rukawa thought, "What did you call me?"

"What else am I going to call a guy that only knows how to eat and sleep. And worst of all drools when he sleeps?" she asked, "wait, a pig also only knows how to do those 2 things too. Piggy."

'Oh, if she wasn't a girl I would hit her. She annoys me as much as that idiotic Sakuragi,' Rukawa kept reminding himself, 'I won't hit a girl. I won't hit a girl. I won't…'

He yawned.

.

Miyuki glanced up at Sendoh and Rei, 'I better do something… Aaaah.'

"Anou…Sendoh-san, may I please be excused to the restroom?"

'6th time.'

"Of course," Sendoh said and added, "be quick."

"H…hai," she said, '7th.'

She got up and quickly walked to the restroom.

.

Rika smiled as Rei followed Miyuki to the washroom, 'Oh, she's in for it now. I heard Rei's pretty violent and loves to threaten her competition.'

She glanced at Rukawa who was drooling onto his plate, 'Eeeeew…'

"Waiter."

"Hai?"

"I'd like your lobster soup. More lobster and less soup."

.

Rei watch as Miyuki began washing her hands feverishly. She went beside her and asked, "Are you ok? Does Sendoh hit you?"

Miyuki stopped scrubbing her hands and had an odd look on her face. She shook her head, "Oh no! Sendoh-san would never hit me…he…never mind."

"But you're terrified of him. What does it do to you?"

"Nothing…really," she said and grabbed her hand tightly, "please don't say anything to him. He…he's waiting. I better go out or else…"

Rei watch her leave. She looked really disoriented and frightened, like she might snap any moment.

.

Sendoh spotted Rei coming around the corner with a concerned look on her face. Miyuki sat down and muttered, "Don't look at her. Just act and make sure she can hear it."

So he counted to 5 silently before asking, "What took you so long?"

"Sendoh-san, I…sumimasen…"

"I asked you a question. Answer," he said scowling playing along.

"I didn't mean to Sendoh-sama. Please don't get angry…"

"Um…Sendoh."

He looked up and gave Rei a bright smile, "Rei, please do call me Akira."

She looked at him and then Miyuki and said, "I got to go…"

"So soon?"

"Hai. Good-bye," Rei said, "I'll pay for lunch."

"No. Allow me to pay," he said looking at Miyuki, "aren't you going to say bye?"

"Hai!" Miyuki said sounding scared, "sayonara."

'Wow, her acting is really good,' he thought and asked, "to whom?"

"Sayonara Rei-san."

"Better," Sendoh said.

Rei looked at Miyuki almost sadly, "Bye."

Rei quickly left and Miyuki looked up, "Success, though I spoke more than what I had in mind."

"You're amazing. I've been trying to get rid of her forever. You should be an actress."

"I'm am amazing ain't I? Force to take art and drama in Junior High. Your plans didn't work because you don't understand girls. Girls are foolish creatures and stubborn too. Once they believe they found their Prince Charming they chase him blindly. Believing they can change him, mould him with the power of love. That's why your gay plan didn't work. They won't see, unless you destroy that Prince Charming image," she said and looked sorrowful but it lasted only for a millisecond and was replace by a million watt smile, "sorry, I had to ruin your reputation. But you can't blame me. I never said anything that would directly harm you image. So you can't sue me in court."

.

The waiter came with the tab as Sendoh's table's tab went to them.

'$57.93?' he thought, "this isn't mine."

"Sure it is sir. Your girlfriend told us that the orders will be on one bill and to give you the bill when Table 19 asked for theirs. A large seafood pasta, lobster soup with extra lobster and lasagne."

'Teme!? She told me she was going for the tab. I'll get her for this,' he thought as he pulled out 3 twenty dollar bills.

.

"Hey, come to the arcade with me. I need 53 more tickets to exchange it for this huge stuff kangaroo I set my eyes on."

Sendoh smiled, "Sure."

Miyuki's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Miyu.'

"Kaede? Are you checking up on me?" she asked.

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"Gonna go to the arcade and get that stuff animal I told you about. You don't have to worry. Akira's a gentleman," she said snickering and added the next bit just to annoy Kaede, "although he did ask me to sleep with him."

"He what?" Kaede asked in dangerously soft voice.

"It's ok. I told him no. Bye," she said and hung up on him.

"You're so evil. I can't believe you told Rukawa that. He hates me as it is, for some unknown reason."

"Like you're not. You told Rika I said I love you. And I didn't lie. By the way he doesn't hate you. He's just jealous of you because you kicked his ass at practise."

"You really shouldn't speak like that."

"Like how?"

"So vulgarly."

"Can't help it. That's just the way I am. Is the word ass so bad? I could speak politely if necessary but to you?" Miyuki said with a smile.

"Why not to me?"

"1. You're not my elders. 2. You're not my boyfriend, thus I don't have to change for you. 3. What part of you looks polite?"

.

Rukawa yawned, annoyed at this pimply face guy behind the counter.

"Sorry sir but I can't sell you that stuff animal or anything else here. If your girlfriend wants it, you'd have to use tickets to exchange for it."

'Girlfriend? Is he talking about that annoy, violent, hypocritical girl, Rika?' he wondered.

.

"So?"

"Won't give Miyu or Sendoh anything from behind the counter."

"Why not?"

"Apparently he finds you attractive."

"So?"

"Offered him a date with you."

"You want?!"

He snort, "Baka. I just gave him a random number."

"Do'aho," she said, "think of your own plans, don't use my ideas."

.

Miyuki went to the basketball game and looked at him, "Care for a game?"

"You're challenging me?" he asked amused.

She nodded, "I can outshoot you."

"You're on. Care to make it interesting? Loser treat winner to dinner."

Miyuki smiled, "Hope you brought a lot of money."

.

Sendoh looked at her stunned. Miyuki smiled. Her shooting was very accurate. Courtesy of Kaede and his morning practise. She couldn't outmanoeuvre Kaede so she had to outshoot him. She smiled and snatch his tickets, "You don't mind if I take that do you?"

She didn't wait for a reply as she counted the tickets and stuffed it into her bag, "Along with these I got enough."

"Best 2 out of 3?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sure. But care to make the 2nd match motor racing?"

.

They were sitting inside the Jurassic Park stimulator. Rika looked at Rukawa who has fallen asleep again, 'How can someone sleep so much? And in such a noisy environment too. Abnormal freak.'

She was bored and why should he rest when she has to keep and eye on them? She stomped on his foot. He glared at her and said coldly and dangerously, "Stop doing that."

She wasn't scared, "I would if you stop sleeping, pig."

"I wouldn't be sleeping in front of you if your brother leaves my sister alone, pork chop."

"Your sister is the one harassing my brother," she said, "and who are you calling pork chop?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" he asked.

Rika narrowed her eyes and wondered, 'Why am I even speaking to this do'aho? He's more annoying than Nobunaga.'

.

"I want that," Miyuki said dumping out a bag full of tickets, "10000 tickets."

"Um…are you Huyuno Miyuki?"

"Wow, you're popular."

"You must be Sendoh Akira," the guy said.

"You're pretty popular yourself."

"Gomen. But we only have one of those and it's reserved. Maybe you can come another day."

"Reserved?" Sendoh asked, "you can reserve these things?"

"Uh…yes…"

It was obvious the man was lying, 'Today is a very bad day. Nothing is going according to plan. It does feel like someone is following us.'

He turned but didn't see anyone, 'Weird.'

.

"Is the food here good?"

"Should be, look at all the people. At least the food has to be fresh," Miyuki said going into the Chinese restaurant.

Sendoh sighed, he lost a total of 7 different types games to her.

"You don't have to worry. I promise I won't order any shark fins or swallow nest," Miyuki said smiling.

"Gees thanks. You hang out a lot at the arcade?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Actually the games you challenged me to like shooting, water skiing, racing and stuff I am good at. You should've challenge me at combat games."

.

"We haven't successfully ruin their date," Rika stated, "any ideas, Pig Boy?"

"Zzzzz…."

'Teme?!' she thought and kicked his knee under the table.

His eyes flashed, "What?"

"I asked you if you got any plans to ruin their date."

He watch his sister get up to go to the restroom and Sendoh with his wallet on the table, 'Hmm….'

.

Sendoh picked up his phone, "Moshi-moshi?"

There was a lot of static on the line but he saw the caller ID and knew it was Rika.

He got up and went out the door where the reception was better, "Yes?"

"Oniisan there's something very important I got to tell you."

"What?"

"It's like this…"

"Yes…" he prompted after a long pause.

"Uh…I forgot. Guess it's not that important after all. Bye," she said an hung up.

"…"

.

Sendoh looked at the pile of dishes in front of her and smiled, "You eat quite a bit."

She smiled, "Only because you're treating."

He shook his head and signalled for the check. He reach into his pocket for his wallet but came up empty handed, 'I think I left it on the table.'

He looked around. Nothing. He search the ground. Nothing, "Uh…I can't find my wallet."

"That's the oldest trick in the book."

"I'm serious," he said.

She sighed, "Fine. I'll pay. You owe me 2 dinners now."

"Hai-hai."

She reach into her bag and looked at him, "I…"

"That'll be $49.62," the waitress said.

"…"

.

Rukawa got up.

"Where are you going?" Rika asked.

"To pay _my _tab," he stated, "and to hand in my sister's wallet to the lost and found."

Rika shrugged, 'I'll pay after I finish dessert.'

3 minutes later the waitress came with the tab, "That'll be $193.78."

"Nani?!" Rika demanded, "it's not mine. I had soup and shanghai noodles."

"But your friend had a large bowl of shark fins to go."

"My friend?"

"Yeah. The hot, tall guy with mesmerizing blue eyes," she said dreamily.

'Rukawa Kaede! I'll get you for this!'

.

Miyuki smiled as she ran into the kitchen, "Closing time. We can leave!"

Sendoh looked up and Miyuki had to laugh. He looked hilarious with suds all over him and was soaked like he had a water fight, "You don't wash the dishes much do you?"

"Sure I do," he protested.

"We better go the police station and register our missing stuff."

He nodded getting up and tossing aside the apron.

The manager stopped them as they walled out the kitchen.

"Please don't tell us we didn't work enough to pay off our bill and you need us to mop the floors too," Sendoh said holding out his pruned hands.

Miyuki snicker at the sight of his hands, "Now why did you say that? You probably just gave him that idea if he didn't have it before."

"No. I just wanted to say, sumimasen!" he said holding out their wallet, "this was turned in 10 minutes after you couldn't pay the tab. I should've told you 2 but our waitress was sick and dishwasher just walked out… I'll pay you guys back."

She frowned as she searched her wallet, "I'm not missing anything. You? And don't worry. Just give us the dinner for free and we'll call it even, right Akira?"

.

"Sure. My cash is gone."

"Who would take my wallet out of my bag and not take anything?" Miyuki said, "do you know who handed it in?"

"A tall pale boy and a pretty girl."

"The boy, was he this tall?" Miyuki asked using her hands to indicate an approximate height, "messy black hair, monotone voice, acting all cool, somewhat intimidating, probably yawned 3-5 times within his conversation with you and said baka at least 2 times?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

'That's her description of her brother?'

"Bet you the girl was your sister," she said, "you want to describe her?"

He shook his head, "You're probably right. She phoned me just before my wallet was stolen. Guess we both got over protective siblings, ne?"

"I'll get him for this," Miyuki vowed.

"How?"

She grinned, "Wake him up 5 times at night to tell him to go to the washroom. Paint his nails pink when he's asleep. Add wasabi to his favorite green tea ice cream, spray his room with perfume she he can't sleep. The usual stuff."

'Usual?'

.

Rukawa stopped his limping to begin sneezing, 'Baka Sendoh Rika! She bruised my knee and my foot is swollen from her constant stomping. Not to mention I'm so tired. I didn't sleep at all today.'

He looked down at the bag of take-out in his hands, 'This is just a small compensation. I vow I'll return everything double.'

.

(The next day both Rukawa and Rika got phone calls about a date that was promised to them.

"…")

__

End of Sabotage (Part II)


	7. Ayako and Miyuki's Ski Trip Recruits

A/N: The italicized words is my narrative voice, ok?

Other stuff to note in case U guys get confused w/ who's who in Hanamichi's guntai Anozumi's the fat one, Yuji's the blond guy, and Sauichiro's the guy w/ the moustache. I believe everyone knows who Youhei is. 

****

Ayako and Miyuki's Ski Trip Recruits

__

(A couple of months has passed. It's going to be Winter Break soon. Sendoh and Miyuki are friends. Rukawa and Rika are…well, 2 people that don't exactly like each other but are working together.)

Miyuki looked at Rukawa, "Hey, we got winter break in 3 days. Are we going to go on our annual ski trip?"

"Sure."

"It's pretty expensive to buy tickets to go there and back. Maybe we should rent a bus."

"That's more expensive."

"Not if a bunch of us take it together," she said.

"Who are you going to ask to come along?"

Miyuki smiled, "Don't know. But I do want to meet your team mates."

"Those bakas? Hn, I'm not going to invite them."

Miyuki smirked, "They probably won't come if you asked them."

.

"Rika-chan tomorrow's the start of winter break. What do you plan on doing?" Kiyota asked.

'Where did our bio-sensei go?' she wondered.

"If you got nothing to do…"

He was interrupted by a cry, "Loose snake, loose snake!"

"Don't worry Rika-chan. I'll protect you."

Rika rolled her eyes, as people jumped onto the tables and chairs, 'Oh, puh-lease. It's a tiny, harmless, garden snake. Like I need your protection.'

She watch as Miyuki went and picked up the snake, "You guys are scaring it with the noise. It sense vibrations."

"Ewwww. Miyuki who can you touch something so slimy and gross?"

There was a snicker as a girl said, "I'm sure she touched guys slimier than that snake. She doesn't mind doing stuff that sickens other people."

"Teme…" Kiyota said sound annoyed.

'That was a bit uncalled for.'

Miyuki's smile didn't waver, "Actually you're partly right. I have touched slimier guys because it's a misconception that snakes are slimy. They are actually quite cool and smooth. Guys on the other hand, sweat and are gross and icky. But as for doing stuff that sickens people I'm not quite sure. I mean I wouldn't eat food that expired a week ago to save money. After all, I don't want to get sick either."

She put the snake back into the container.

'How can she smile and not get angry when that girl was so obviously putting her down?'

"So what are you guys talking about?" Miyuki asked.

"What to do for the winter break," Kiyota replied.

"Would you guys like to go skiing at Sunview Ski Lodge with us?" Miyuki asked.

"No," Rika stated.

"Really? Your oniisan's going."

'He's going? Why? He can't even ski,' Rika thought.

"Rika-chan you got an oniisan? Who is he?" Kiyota asked.

"Fine. I'll go," Rika said ignoring Kiyota's questions.

"If Rika-chan's going, so am I."

Miyuki smiled, "Great! So 2 more people to add to my list."

.

Ayako clapped her hands, "Practise is over but I got an announcement to make. A friend of mine and I are arranging a ski trip, for the winter break. Who'd like to come?"

"Me!! Me!! Oooooh me!!" Ryota cried waving his hands around wildly in the air.

"Ok. I see you Miyagi," Ayako said.

"I'll go Ayako-chan," Haruko said.

"If Haruko-chan's going, me too!" Hanamichi declared.

"Sakuragi you're going?" Anozumi asked.

"Duh. Haruko and I get to spend time together. Gori can't go because he got to tutor Micchy for the midterm," Hanamichi snickered evilly.

(Sakuragi's guntai pull aside to discuss things:)

"Hanamichi and Haruko," Anozumi begins.

"He declares his love," Yuji continues.

"And he is dumped for the 51st time!!" they cried.

"Ayako-neesan we want to go too!!" they cried.

'Why do I know these troublesome people? I won't want to baby-sit them. I never should've asked them. Why did I listen to Miyuki?'

.

Akagi pulled Kogure aside, "I need to ask a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"Go with them. Don't let them get into trouble, keep an eye them. Especially Hanamichi and don't let him get close to my sister."

Kogure laughed softly and nodded, "Hai."

.

"So who do you have?"

"Lets see…from Ryonan there's Sendoh and Aida Hikoichi. Kainan there's Jin, Kiyota, and Rika. Your recruits?"

"I beat you. I got 8. Kogure, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Haruko, Youhei, Anozumi, Yuji, Sauichiro."

"Sakuragi as in redhead monk-key?"

"Monk-key?" Ayako repeated

"Well Kaede-kun said he looks like a monk and acts like a monkey. So monk-key," Miyuki smiled.

Ayako sighed, "Yes."

"Haruko as in the girl Hanamichi likes but is an admirer of oniisan?"

Another sigh, "Yes."

"Miyagi as in your boyfriend?"

"Y…no!!! He's not my boyfriend!!"

Miyuki laughed, "You almost said yes that time."

Ayako sighed, "How can you laugh? I feel sick just thinking about it. Do you know what happens when Hanamichi, Kiyota and Rukawa meet? Trouble. Chaos. And with Miyagi and Sakuragi's guntai there…"

"Don't be such a worrywart Aya-chan," Miyuki said brushing it off, "it's going to be fun. This is going to be an interesting and unforgettable trip! I feel so excited!!"

"That's because you don't know them."

"So are there any cute guys at Shohoku?"

__

End of Ayako and Miyuki's Ski Trip Recruits


	8. The Long Bus Ride

****

The Long Bus Ride

Ayako felt her headache grow. She was surrounded by problematic people. Hanamichi and Ryota in front of her and Haruko. Hikoichi was sitting behind her and bombarding Kogure with tons of questions. Jin and Kiyota sat across from Hanamichi and Ryota. Hanamichi and Kiyota were bickering. Sakuragi's guntai sat at the back of the bus and were talking quietly but laughing loudly at god knows what.

Rukawa stepped on the bus.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" came a cheerful call as Miyuki stuck her head out from behind Rukawa.

"Kitsune, why are you here?!" Hanamichi demanded.

Rukawa sighed and dumped his bag on the rack above the seats.

"How dare you ignore the tensai!"

'Great, the trouble is just beginning.'

"Hey, help me put mine up there too."

.

Kaede took her bag and put it up too.

Miyuki looked at the fuming redheaded boy, 'So he's the Sakuragi Hanamichi that oniisan talked about so much.'

"Miyuki-chan why-" Kiyota began.

Sakuragi cut him, "Who are you?"

"Huyuno Miyuki. Doozo."

"I'm…"

"I know," she said with a grin, "Tensai Rebound King Sakuragi Hanamichi-san."

"You know me?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Of course I know you. How can anyone not know you! You've been on the papers and I heard you're very talented. 1st month in basketball and you get to play in the starring line. That's why I think the name Tensai Rebound King Sakuragi Hanamichi really suits you."

"…"

"Baka," Rukawa stated.

"Miyuki-chan how can you say that to him?" Kiyota asked.

"Muhahahaha. You're very wise," Hanamichi said draping an arm over her shoulders, "you are the tensai's friend."

'This guy is cute,' Miyuki thought and said, "Really you're willing to be my friend Tensai Rebound King Sakuragi Hanamichi-san?"

"Of course. Just call me Hanamichi."

She smiled, "Hai."

"So why did you come with Rukawa?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, why did you come with that guy?" Kiyota probed.

She eyed Ayako and then the nervous looking Haruko and replied, "This guy, is my oniisan."

"Nani?!!" everyone but Ayako said looking stunned.

"Your response doesn't have to be so big. I know, we don't look alike, because I'm much better looking than him and all."

"Yeah, you're hot!" came a cry from the back.

She laughed.

"Bakas," Kaede said.

"Don't worry I'll still be friends with you even if you are the stupid kitsune's sister," Hanamichi said.

"Hai? Arigatou Hana-kun."

.

Rika got onto the bus behind her brother.

"You're pretty late Akira," Miyuki said.

"Why are you here smiley?!" Hanamichi demanded.

"Sorry for being late. Why am I here? Same reason you're here, Hanamichi."

She look Rukawa who has already fallen asleep listening to his discman and then at the redhead, her brother talked about and sighed. She stepped around Akira to the empty seat behind Kiyota.

"Rika-chan you're…"

Akira took the spot beside her.

"Why are you sitting beside Rika-chan? Get up. Go sit over there!" Kiyota demanded, "I'm sitting there."

"I would but my imouto made me promise to sit beside her before we got here."

'Like I want to sit beside any of these weird freaks here.'

Kiyota looked at her brother and said, "O-Onii-san?"

'Baka.'

Snickering from the back, "That's what Sakuragi called Gori, when he found out Haruko was Gori's sister."

"You're Sendoh-san's sister?" a guy with a notebook asked.

"Yes," she said, 'didn't oniisan just say it? Pay attention.'

"Muhahahaha, smiley you got a sister, too?" the redheaded weirdo said.

"Baka," Rika said.

"Is that surprising?" Akira asked.

"Who are you calling a baka, little girl?" the redhead asked.

"You. Who else?"

"Teme?!? You sound just like that kitsune."

"Sit down!" the wavy brown hair girl scolded.

'Kitsune? Who's that?'

"May I start the bus now?" the bus driver asked.

"Yep. We're all aboard!" Miyuki called.

.

Rukawa was getting annoyed. Even with his head phones on he could hear Sakuragi's guntai singing, _99 bottles of beer on the wall _right now they were at, 87 bottles. Ryota was grilling his sister about Ayako's likes and dislikes. Kiyota who was behind him was talking non-stop to Rika. It was obvious he liked that abusive, violent girl. Talk about queer taste. Sakuragi was talking loudly and laughing that obnoxious laugh of his.

Rukawa frowned, 'Why am I stuck with these bothersome people? They're so nosy I can't even sleep. Unforgivable.'

.

"2 bottles of beer on the wall, 2 bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around, 1 bottle of beer on the wall. 1 bottle of beer on the wall, 1 bottle of beer. You take one down and pass it around, no more bottle of beer on the wall!" Sakuragi's guntai cried in a squeaking voice that was hi-pitch enough to break glasses.

"Lets go again," Anozumi said.

"99 bottles of beer on the-"

"Stop singing _99 bottle so beer on the wall_!!" Ayako demanded.

"…"

"Scary…" Sauichiro said.

"I know. Let's play _I spy_," Yuji said.

"I want to go first!" Yohei said, "hmmm, I spy with my eyes something that is red."

"Sakuragi's head!" Yuji cried.

"No. But close."

"Sakuragi's big, bald head!" Anozumi said.

"Teme!" Hanamichi said getting up as Kogure and Ryota tried to hold him back.

"Miyuki do something," Ayako said.

Miyuki smiled, "Why me? Use your fan."

"Because you're good at dealing with people like them!" Ayako shouted over the threats, "and I forgot my fan."

Miyuki snickered, "I see. Fine."

'Troublesome people are her specialty,' Ayako thought.

.

Sakuragi's guntai looked at her.

"Do you want to play _I spy _with us too?" Sauichiro asked.

Miyuki laughed, "Actually, I do but later. First lets talk business."

They looked at her, "Huh?"

She produced a stack of pictures taken with her instant Polaroid camera, "You guys help me sell these pictures and we'll split the profit. Since there's 5 of us, 20% each. You guys pay for the film paper of course. After all, if you'll go and sell it for a quarter or something and I won't make a profit."

"I got a question," Yuji said, "they're just pictures of us. Who would want to buy it?"

Miyuki tsked, "I don't know about others but oniisan's pictures are worth a lot. I only sell it to 3 girls but I've made enough money from them to pay for this trip. And who knows how many other crazy fans or enemies they have. I'm sure everyone has fans or enemies. People might use it for dart practise, voodoo usages, kissing it, who knows what else."

"True. I'm sure there are some ski bunnies that would want Sendoh, or Rukawa's picture," Yohei said.

"And I'm sure Sakuragi and the wild monkey over there is going to piss off some people. We can sell it to them, to vent their anger," Anozumi said snickering quite evilly.

"But those might not be the most pricey pictures," Miyuki said whipping out Ayako, Rika and Haruko's pictures, "these are. You can sell Ayako's pictures to Ryota, Rika's pictures to Kiyota, and…"

"And Haruko's picture to Sakuragi," Yuji finished.

"Nope. I'm selling these pictures to you guys. 1000 yen each."

"Nani?! We're not buying it!" Sauichiro said.

"Are you sure? Hanamichi's about to break free from Kogure and Ryota-san. These pictures can be used for blackmailing purposes and to save you one heck of a headache. I just decided to increase the price to 1500 yen each."

"Miyuki-chan, you're so pretty and kind-hearted you won't do this to us, will you?" Yohei asked.

"1500 yen," she said firmly, "come on, you guys can get it back fast. You can sell a picture of Ayako to Ryota for 2000 yen and that's 400 yen each already."

"…"

"Ooooh, Hana-kun is 10 seconds away from breaking free," she said.

"DEAL!" they said, "one each!"

.

"So Sendoh what color does Rika like?"

Sendoh raised an eyebrow, "Why? Are you thinking about buying her flowers? Or something more intimate?"

"More intimate?" Kiyota asked.

"Yeah. You know, like lingerie," he said.

Kiyota blushed.

"I'll kill you," Rika muttered under her breath so only he could hear.

He smiled, "Her favorite color is blue, she hates flowers but you can get her a cactus. It suits her don't you think? She's prickly like one, ne?"

"Noooo," Kiyota protested, "she's lovely like a flower."

Sendoh resisted the urge to laugh, 'My sister a flower? You got to be kidding me. Love is blind.'

"Muhahahahaha," Hanamichi laughed, "wild monkey got a crush on someone!"

"You got a crush on someone too!" Kiyota retorted, "and who are you calling monkey, you redheaded, brainless ape!"

"Teme?! Monkey!"

"Calm down," Kogure said.

"Kiyota, you should ignore him," Jin said.

"But sempai he started it!"

'With those 2 here I don't have to worry about boredom.'

"You're too loud," Rika said.

"Hana-kun, please don't fight," Haruko said.

"Sumimasen Rika-chan."

"Hai, Haruko-chan."

Sendoh shook his head and smiled, 'They're suddenly so docile. Woman are definitely terrifying, powerful creatures. They can subdue you without moving a finger.'

.

"Are we there yet?" Sakuragi's guntai asked.

"NO!" Ayako cried.

5 seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

"If you ask one more time…" Ayako threatened.

"Are we there yet?"

Ayako groaned.

"You for better stop annoying Aya-chan!" Ryota cried.

"You shouldn't yell at them," Miyuki said from her seat, "it's good that they're annoying the driver. It'll make him drive quicker."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jin asked.

"I'm likely to die from popping a blood vessel before we get there," Ayako said.

"I'm sure it's not dangerous for us. If he hits someone we're less likely to die. After all we're in the bigger vehicle."

"Only you can think of such logic," Jin said.

"I need to pee," Sauichiro said.

Sendoh began whistling.

"Stop it!" Sauichiro cried.

"Ewww," the rest of the gundai said and jumped away.

Ayako snickered and began whistling too.

"Anou…I got a bottle if you want it," Kogure said.

That got a lot of snickering

"Yeah, it's not good to hold it in," Hikoichi said.

"DRIVER STOP!" Sauichiro cried.

.

Ryota, Kiyota and Hanamichi thought to themselves, 'This is going to be great! Me and her alone. Ok, not alone yet. But I only need to figure out how to get rid of the others, and then I can be alone with her…'

.

Sendoh, Miyuki and Hikoichi were thinking, 'This is so interesting. So many things to note. This will be fun.'

.

While Rika and Rukawa were thinking, 'This is the longest and most annoying ride, ever! And then I got to spend a 5 days with these do'ahos. Why did I agree to come?'

__

End of The Long Bus Ride


	9. Day 1 On the slopes

(Day 1) On the Slopes

They finally arrived at the ski lodge and went inside to the check-in counter.

"All of the rooms are doubles so please pair up," the woman said.

Kiyota looked at Rika and began to move towards her, "Um…Rika-chan…"

She looked at him, "What?"

"I'll share a room with you."

"No," she stated.

"Why not? I promise I won't do anything. I'll be a perfect gentleman, which I am. Really," he said.

"Rika. I got the key to our room," Sendoh said.

.

Sakuragi's guntai snickered.

"Strike one," Youhei said laughing.

"Did he seriously think he'll get lucky?" Anozumi asked.

"He's not the only one," Sauichiro said pointing at Ryota and Hanamichi.

.

Ryota lined up beside Ayako, "Aya-chan, you getting your room key?"

"Duh."

"You don't have a roommate do you?"

"No. Not yet."

'This is perfect. Aya-chan will surely ask me,' he thought and began laughing.

Ayako gave him an odd look.

"Here's your key m'am. You'll be residing in room 12. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Hai."

Ryota closed his eyes and willed her, 'Ask me. Ask me. Ask…'

.

"So Haruko-chan who are you going to be sharing a room with?"

"I don't know. What about you, Hana-kun?"

"I don't know neither…" he said shyly.

"You can sleep with me!" Anozumi cried.

"I'll share a room with you," Hikoichi offered.

'You bakas! Shut up!'

"You got a lot of choices," Haruko said.

"Yes but…I was wondering would-"

"Haruko I got a room," Ayako said, "you're sleeping with me, right?"

"Of course you. You're the only girl left."

Hanamichi sighed, 'Nani? Why did Ayako have to come? Stupid female Gori. Probably helping Gori.'

.

Youhei and company laughed, "Strike 2 and 3."

"Do you really think they thought Rika, Ayako, and Haruko would sleep in the same room as them?" Sauichiro asked.

They looked at the three dejected guys and laughed, "Hell yeah!"

"There may be a triple dumping," Yuji said.

They began crackling evilly.

The pairings ended up being Rukawa and Miyuki, Sendoh and Rika, Ayako and Haruko, Ryota and Hanamichi, Jin and Kiyota, Youhei and Sauichiro, Yuji and Anozumi, and Kogure and Hikoichi.

.

Rukawa was unpacking when his sister asked, "Haruko's pretty. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"Baka."

"Me or her?"

"Both."

"That doesn't explain why you don't like her."

"Because I don't."

"That's a really good reason," Miyuki said sarcastically, "so what kind of girls do you like? I'll keep an eye out for them. You do like girls, right? Or do you like guys?"

"I hate guys as much as I hate girls."

She laughed, "Right. You only care about Chibi Kaede. You should've brought him along, after all you like to sleep with it."

"What are you implying?" he asked, "you sleep with your turtle."

"No need to get offensive, I wasn't implying anything. Except you're in infatuated with Chibi Kaede. Which you are," she said, "and I did bring Yurdle here."

"Who's infatuated now?"

"Hey, it's expensive keeping him at an animal hotel. You phone Chibi Kaede to talk to him, and to hear him meow at you. So you're more crazed."

.

"Rika, I didn't know you got an admirer."

She didn't reply.

"He's an interesting guy. Funny too. So do you like him?"

She glared at him, "No."

"Why not?"

"Annoying," she said and added, "just like you. Good grief, he does remind me of you."

"First of all, I'm not annoying. Secondly, he's not annoying. He's very amusing and entertaining. Thirdly, I'm so much taller, darker and more handsome than him."

"Excuse me while I barf."

"Told you not to eat those cashews," Sendoh said with a smile.

"You're amused by odd things and queer people. Go figures you'll find him amusing."

"I'm amused by you. Are you a queer person or an odd thing?"

"You're asking for a beating," she muttered.

"Come on. Lets go and ski."

.

Hikoichi took out his notebook and jotted down that Rukawa and Ayako were advance skiers, Jin, Kogure, Youhei and Kiyota skied before, and everyone else never skied before. Anozumi, Yuji and Miyuki decided to try out snowboarding, everyone else was skiing.

He stuffed his notebook into his parka and frowned, 'I don't know how to ski either. Maybe I can ask Ayako for some pointers…'

.

"Rika-chan you don't know how to ski? Why don't I teach you? I'm a pro, you know."

"No, thanks."

"Really, it's not problem," Kiyota said, "as the matter of fact I insist on helping you."

Sendoh watch in amusement as the lovesick guys began their courting methods.

"Haruko-chan stay by me. I'll teach you how to ski."

"You know how to ski Hanamichi?" Ayako asked.

"Well, no, not exactly… This is my first time but I'm a tensai. Skiing should…no, _is_ not a problem. Nyahahahaha…"

"Aya-chan, I don't know how to ski. Can you teach me?" Sendoh asked.

"No. Aya-chan is teaching me! Go ask Jin or Kiyota! And who do you think you are?! Only I can call her Aya-chan. You should call her Ayako-san."

"Anou…Miyagi I thought you knew how to-" Kogure began and got elbowed hard in the ribs.

Sendoh smiled, "You said you could ski. Why do you need _Aya-chan's_ guidance?"

Ryota shot daggers at Sendoh which only made Sendoh want to annoy him more.

.

Miyuki got to the top of the beginners hill and slowly began to go down, 'This is just like surfing. The only problem with that analogue is that I never surfed before…'

"Wee! This is fun!" Yuji said as he went down the hill in a straight line and hit the square power generator for the rope-tow.

Miyuki smiled, 'Baka.'

She turned to Anozumi who was trying really hard to keep his balance but failed miserably and rolled down the hill, crashing into Sauichiro and Youhei. They rolled down the hill gathering innocent skiers on the way to form a growing human snowball.

That got her laughing so hard, she had to clutch her aching stomach, 'These guys are hilarious. Reminds me of my otoutos.'

She lost her balance and went straight down the hill crashing into Sendoh.

.

Rika looked at the tangled mess that was Sakuragi's guntai and shook her head, 'Ooook. that looks so wrong. Yet somewhat entertaining. Like they're playing twister.'

BANG!

"Ouchie. What where you're going. I know I'm attractive but still-"

"Ha! And here I was thinking you're a gentleman trying breaking my fall," Miyuki said.

"Aya-chan quick, we got to run away from Sendoh. You can teach me how to ski," Ryota said.

Rika frowned at the sight of Miyuki and her brother trying to stuff snow down each other's jacket, 'Good grief! Why the heck are they doing this? And in public, too. This is so gross.'

She spotted Rukawa speeding down the hill in his ski outfit, completed with goggles. She had to admit he looked very…professional, but that didn't change the fact he was annoying, lazy and a do'aho. He did one of those abrupt stops and sent snow spraying all over Hanamichi and Haruko.

"Teme kitsune!"

She looked at Haruko who seemed oblivious to the snow covering her from head to toe and was gaping at Rukawa.

'Good grief! What does she see in him? Terrible, icky taste.'

He pulled Miyuki up and glared at her brother, then at her, "Watch your brother."

"You watch your sister!" Rika retorted and turned to leave but tripped over her skis.

"Baka P.C."

"Do'aho S.C!"

.

"Will you please watch your actions? You're a girl."

"What so I'm suppose to stand there and let him stuff snow down my jacket?"

"No. You slap him."

She smiled, "I'll try to remember that. So you and Rika-chan are on nickname basis, eh? Why P.C? Is she really good with the computer?"

"No."

"So what's P.C and S.C? Perfect Chick, Super Cool?"

"Pork Chop."

"What's wrong with you? Rika's beautiful. How can you call her Pork Chop? What's S.C then? It can't be anything good either."

"Swine Child."

Miyuki laughed, "You two sure are interesting. Pork and swine, pigs. Go ski, already. I can practise on my own."

Rukawa eyed her and sighed, "Watch your behaviour."

"Hai."

Rukawa went over to the ski lift, 'She always makes me worry.'

.

Sendoh frowned, 'Where the heck are the brakes?!'

He stabbed the two poles into the ground and fell over sliding to the bottom of the hill, 'Ok, this was harder than I thought. My butt's getting numb.'

A girl nearby began giggling. He gave her a smile.

"Beginners shouldn't have poles. It's a distraction and quite useless. And you should work on your skiing technique. You should use the snowplough method."

"Can you teach me, oh, skiing guru?"

She laughed as her brown eyes sparkled, "Well…ok."

"What's you name? I'm Sendoh Akira."

"Takasuka Naomi."

Sendoh couldn't help but notice she looked very exotic with her jet black her in that Cleopatra cut.

"You know it's impolite to stare."

"But you look sooooo very pretty," he said trying to stand up but was unsuccessful.

She laughed and offered him a hand, "So what university or college do you go to Sendoh Akira? I go to Kyoto University."

'She's a university student? An older woman?' he grinned.

__

End of Day 1 on the Slopes


	10. Day 2 Matchmakers Born

(Day 2) Matchmakers Born

Ayako was having coffee enjoying the peace and quiet. Last night Hanamichi and Ryota tried to find excuses to go into their room all night long.

~flashback~

Ayako rubbed her eyes groggily as the banging on the door go louder, "Huh?"

"Pizza delivery!"

"What? No one ordered pizza!" Ayako cried and pulled the blanket over her head.

She could hear the argument outside.

"I told you not to say pizza! We should say we're room service!"

"The tensai isn't going to dress up in a maid outfit!"

She groaned, 'Don't they ever give up?!'

Right after she finally manage to fall asleep.

"Fire! Fire!"

She sat up, 'What?!!?'

"What's going on?" Haruko asked.

"Where's the fire?!" came Kogure's voice, "Hanamichi, Ryota why are you guys standing here?! We got to evacuate!"

"I don't see a fire, or even smell smoke. Where's the fire, Miyagi-sempai?!" came an excited voice of Hikoichi.

Mumbling.

"Oh…"

"Has anyone told you not to cry wolf?" Kogure scold, "that's completely uncalled for. People could get seriously hurt. Good thing all the rooms on this floor is ours or you would have caused a commotion and get us kicked out of here!"

Ayako sighed, 'Those 2 do'ahos. I'm going to kill them…tomorrow,' she decided and went back to sleep.

~End of Flashback~

"Ohayou. You look tired."

"Miyu, why are you up so early?"

"The thought of sharing a washroom with a crowd of girls wasn't appealing. I heard the raucous last night. I'm beginning to feel left out. You got Ryota, Haruko got Hanamichi, and Rika got Kiyota," Miyuki said with a smile.

"Ya-huh. Why would anyone want them? Just mentioning them pissed me off. So why does Ru think you and Sendoh are an item?"

"What? You don't think we are?" she asked pretending to be offended.

"I _know_ you're not. Anyways, I saw him flirting with this girl, if you're his girlfriend he wouldn't be alive right now, or wish he wasn't."

"You make me sound so terrifying. We're friends but we like to annoy our siblings, so we let them think whatever they want."

Ayako smirked, 'Or at least you're friends for the time being.'

.

"Rika-chan, right?"

She yawned and nodded, "Haruko."

"Lovely day isn't it?"

'Uh, no. It's cold, dry and terrible,' Rika thought and muttered, "it's ok."

"Look there's Aya-chan and Miyuki-chan. Lets go and eat breakfast with them."

Rika sighed and walked over.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Haruko asked.

"Oh, their oniisans," Ayako said waving at Miyuki and Rika.

"Rukawa-san…" Haruko murmured, "what about?"

"I don't understand why girls like him," Miyuki said, "why do you like him, Haruko-chan?"

"I…" she turned beet red.

'Baka.'

"It's ok. We're all girls here," Miyuki said, "we won't leak it out."

"Well, he's cool, good at basketball, cute, good looking…"

'Good grief,' Rika thought and realized even Miyuki was frowning.

"You're so disillusioned," Rika muttered.

"Oh? So what do you think about Rukawa?" Ayako asked.

Rika began shrugged and began ticking stuff off at random, all in one breath, "Well, if you must know. He's arrogant, lazy, a baka that likes to say 'baka' way too much, he either doesn't talk or everything out of his mouth is fowl, he has no manners, he's the least gentlemanly creature I've ever met, a complete-"

"Enough!" Haruko cried.

"…"

'That's my opinion on him.'

Haruko blushed and looked very uncomfortable.

Miyuki broke the tension by laughing, "You're so right Rika-chan. He's all that and much more. Like how he likes a bouncy orange thing more than people, an antisocialist, taciturn, emotionless, etc. Come to think of it you went pretty easy on him."

'What kind of person is she? Shouldn't she be standing up for her own brother? I almost feel bad for that S.C. At least there's _one_ good thing about him. He cares for his sister.'

.

Kogure sighed as an angry Ryota holding something began chasing Anozumi, 'I'm too tired to do anything.'

"Kogure-san aren't you going to stop them?"

"Nah. I'm sure Anozumi can out run Ryota, and if not I'm sure Anozumi can take a punch or two."

"…"

"Here Kogure-san have some hot cocoa," Miyuki offered.

"Uh, thanks."

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Hanamichi cried chasing the rest of the Sakuragi guntai.

The sight of him made everyone laugh, including the exhausted Kogure. Hanamichi was wearing a bright neon green Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"Shouldn't someone try to stop them?" Hikoichi asked sounding very worried.

"I doubt anyone can stop them," Jin said.

"Haruko and Ayako can," Miyuki said.

"Not my business," Ayako said sipping her coffee, "killing one would mean one less bothersome person to worry about."

"…"

"Hana-kun, please stop," Haruko said, "why are you chasing them?"

"Haruko-chan…they stole all my clothes and left me these," he said indicating his outfit.

"Nyahahaha, it suits you monkey," Kiyota said.

"Teme, wild monkey!?" Hanamichi cried.

"He's sorry," Jin said and gave Kiyota a _don't piss him off_ look.

"But Jin-sempai what I said is true."

Hanamichi lunged at Kiyota and got hit in the head with a plate. Hanamichi grabbed the growing bump on his head, "Itai…why did you do that, Ayako?"

"If you two do'ahos weren't trying to break into our room last night they never would've got the chance to steal your entire wardrobe! And Miyagi you halt too!"

Ryota froze and scurried over, "Yes, Aya-chan?"

"Why are you chasing him?" she asked with a sigh of defeat.

Ryota held out this oddly shaped black sweater, "Look at what he did to my expensive cashmere sweater. The sweater I was going to wear when we chat in front of the fireplace…"

Kogure looked at the deformed, seam-ripped sweater, 'It does look pretty bad.'

"I just wanted to impress this girl," Anozumi protested.

"So will you forgive us?" Sakuragi's guntai asked.

"Give me back my wardrobe and I'll think about it. Yuji! You got coffee stain over my shirt!"

"And you pay me the cost for a new cashmere sweater," Ryota added.

They looked thoughtful, "Uh, no."

The chase around the table began again.

.

Rukawa yawned and frowned at the obstacle in his way. 6 bakas running around in a circle like they were playing _ring around the rosie_ or something.

"Just slip through the gap," Sendoh suggested.

'I don't need your advice and I don't want to spill my soup,' Rukawa thought annoyed.

Everyone was chatting and seemed oblivious to these 6 freaks. He stuck out his foot and caught the donator, who fell.

"Thanks!" the guntai called and ran off with.

Anozumi ran after them with Ryota hot on his tail, Anozumi was crying, "Guys don't' leave me. Help me get rid of him!"

Hanamichi jumped up, "Teme!"

"Get out of my way, baka."

.

'Baka Kaede. Why must you always pick a fight with someone you can't win?' Miyuki thought annoyed and stood between her brother and Hanamichi.

"Yuki-chan let me at him!"

"There's 2 reasons why you can't," she said pulling him aside.

"Why?" he asked glaring at Rukawa.

Miyuki tapped her index finger on her forehead, "Um, well, because _maybe_ he's trying to provoke you on purpose to make you look bad and violent in front of Haruko."

"Hm," he said thoughtfully, "that does seem like something the kitsune would do but I can't just let him get away with it."

She nodded, "And the most important thing right now is getting some decent clothes on you. You got to be cold. I know, we can go steal some of Kaede's clothes for you since you're about the same size as him."

"The tensai's not cold but hot. And I'll never wear that kitsune's clothes!"

"Uh…yes. You're definitely hot, but…are you sure you don't want his clothes? Maybe he produces a lot of pheromone and that's why girls like him and if you put on those clothes…" Miyuki said suggestively.

"The kitsune produces phones?! What does phones have to do with girls?"

Miyuki laughed, "You're so cute. What I mean is maybe he has some odd scent or love potion that he sprays onto his clothes that makes him more attractive to the opposite sex."

"Really?"

She smiled, "Really, I think you're cute."

Hanamichi blushed, "Anou…arigatou but I was asking about the phones…"

"Oh, you're asking me about the pheromone thing. I'm just speculating, but no proof."

Hanamichi smiled, "It's worth a try. Lets go!"

.

Some guy just shove past her, causing her to fall, "Jerk!"

She frowned. She could basically ski…well, a bit but getting up after falling was impossible. She didn't understand why they made the skis so long. She always ends up sliding to the bottom of the hill before being able to get up.

Swoosh. Snow covered her from head to toe, "Teme!! Rukawa!"

"Hn. You should like that do'aho."

She grabbed her pole and tried to whack him with it but she blocked with his own, "I don't sound like Hanamichi!"

"You yell like him."

Seeing how her stick failed to connect to him physically. She threw a clump of snow at him but it flew back to her face, 'UGH! I hate skiing! I hate snow!'

He sighed and held out his hand. She looked at him, 'I'm going to pull you down the hill S.C.'

.

Miyuki watch her brother pull away his hand just as Rika was about to grab it, 'Nani?! He's playing with her? Unbelievable! I wasn't sure before but I'm positive now. Rika's perfect for him!'

.

Sendoh smiled, "So you came here all alone?"

She nodded, "I need some time alone."

"Won't you boyfriend be worried about guys hitting on you? Or perhaps you have to get away from all those pesky boys that are chasing you for dates."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend."

'Perfect!' he thought and tried to suppress his joy, "hey, his lost, my gain."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. I gained a great teacher, and I like being with you. You're such an amazing person."

"You're very sweet. Girls must fall for you all the time…" she said wistfully.

"Not really…" he said hoping he sounded modest and looked into her eyes, "the only person I want falling for me is…you. I think I've already fall-"

"There you are Akira! We got to talk. Sorry, I got to borrow him for a moment," Miyuki said dragging him away.

"What did you do that for? I was just about to deliver my line and kiss her," Sendoh whined, "don't tell me you're jealous. You probably timed it didn't you?"

"You can deliver your line and kiss her later. I've just decided what the 1st favor I want from you is."

"It's not for me to break up with her so I can be with you is it?" he asked jokingly.

She smirked, "Puh-lease. If I wanted you I'll grab you and kiss you on the spot. Although I must admit it does include a Sendoh. But it's Sendoh Rika."

"You want to kiss my sister?!"

Miyuki looked at him in disbelief and flicked him on the forehead.

"Ouchie."

"My brother and you sister," she said, "I want to set them up."

.

Rukawa sneezed.

"Rukawa what are you doing bugging _my _Rika-chan!?" Kiyota demanded.

'I felt like it. She bugs me. I'm just getting revenge,' Rukawa thought.

"Yeah. Rukawa loves to bug people. Especially girls that are taken."

"Who's taken?" Haruko asked and her eyes turned heart shaped, "Rukawa-san…"

"Rukawa's chasing someone who's taken?" Youhei asked surprised.

"Rukawa likes girls?" Yuji added.

"Do'ahos."

"Rukawa you like someone?" Kogure asked.

'Where are all these people coming from?'

"You just remember to leave _my _Rika-chan alone!"

"I'm not _yours_," Rika retorted annoyed.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kiyota asked with big, moist, puppy dog eyes, "because of Rukawa? You like Rukawa?!"

"I don't like Rukawa."

Rukawa looked as the Kiyota who was on the verge of crying suddenly did a 180 change and began laughing, "Nyahahaha! You hear that Rukawa?! Rika-chan likes me more!"

"Baka."

"Teme, kitsune!"

'Now Kiyota's sounding like Sakuragi. Great. Just great,' he thought with a sigh.

.

"Set them up for what? A trap? You're still mad at them because they ruined out date? What are you going to set them up for? Thief?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow, "Nooo. I mean pair them together, set them on a date. Play matchmaker."

Sendoh blinked, "Pair Rukawa and my sister together? You got to be kidding me."

"No."

Sendoh laughed, "Funny. They seem to hate each other's guts."

"You are so oblivious. Anyways, the important thing is whether you agree or not."

"I don't have much of a choice since I do owe you. But I got to warn you, my sister is totally against being set up. I tried once and she destroyed all the lemons I got, and I was forced to give up lemons for 2 weeks. And not just lemons but lemonade, lemon pie, lemon chicken…"

Miyuki was confused, 'That's it? No lemons for 2 weeks?! I would switch his hair gel with super glue.'

"Ooook, whatever. You can go back to your flirting and kissing," Miyuki said and tapped her forehead, 'now, I just need to come up with a plan or two.'

__

End of Matchmakers Born


	11. Night 2, Day 3 Plans

****

(Night 2, Day 3) Plans

"So who's going to wake up Rukawa?" Ryota asked.

"How hard is that? I'll wake him!" Kiyota said cracking his knuckles.

"Don't punch him," Jin warned.

Kiyota grinned evilly, "Oh, it won't be don't worry."

"…"

Kiyota went over and gave his stomach a soft kick. Rukawa returned with a hard punch to his face, before turning around. Kiyota grabbed his face, he had a bleeding nose, "What the %!$#@!"

"I know!" Yuji said and ran off, coming back with a bowl of water.

Unfortunately he tripped and splash the water all over Hanamichi.

"…"

"I'm going to kill you!" Hanamichi said and gave chase.

"What's up? What's so interesting that you guys formed a circle to watch?"

"Your freak-show, violent, idiotic, …" Kiyota began and continued for 2 minutes before coming to and end with, "…, brother!"

"Yeah, we're not having luck waking him," Jin added.

"Kissing him should work. Like sleeping beauty right? Ok, he's not exactly sleep beauty but it should shock him awake," Miyuki said with a grin, "so who wants to give it a try?"

Everyone looked at her and began backing away.

She laughed, "Fine, plan 2."

She ran off and came back with a jar and spoon, and nudged him so he turned back over, "Take notes."

"Hai-hai!" Hikoichi said his pencil poised.

"…"

"Get his attention away from hitting you when he wakes up," she said and jammed the spoon full of red stuff into his mouth and backed away.

2 seconds later Rukawa sat up and began coughing.

"Hot sauce usually works really well," she said, "so lets go and eat."

.

Rika frowned, 'Why are these people so loud and noisy? Can't they be civil and not yell or talk with their mouths full?'

"Rika-san, where's Sendoh-sempai?"

She eyed Miyuki and said loudly, "With a girl, he's very interested in."

Miyuki showed no reaction and continued picking out green onions from her food and into Rukawa's bowl.

"Really? Where?" the guntai and Hikoichi asked.

"Probably in some deserted corner."

.

Sendoh watch Naomi laugh, she has a very seductive laugh, that was deep and rich.

"Akira you're one of the cutest guys I've ever met. I'm so glad I came here and met you."

"Not as glad as I am to meet you," he said.

"Anou, you got some tomato sauce on the corner of you lip…" she said and picked up her napkin, "let me help you get it."

She reached over and began dabbing the corner of his lip, he took that opportunity to reach over and put his hand behind her neck and leaned forward as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Oi, Sendoh!"

Naomi jerked back.

'Come on, what the…there is a conspiracy against me,' he thought and forced a smile, 'first Miyuki and now these guys.'

"So Sendoh, why don't you introduce us to your girlfriend?"

"This is Takasuka Naomi. These are Aida Hikoichi, Hakami Anozumi, Ookuzu Yuji, and Omachu Sauichiro."

"Anou, Takasuka-san, how old are you? What school do you go to? Do you like basketball?" Hikoichi asked.

"Um…I'm 19, I got to Kyoto University, and basketball's…ok."

"You're 19..." Yuji repeated.

"You go to Kyoto University?" Hikoichi said.

"What are you doing with Sendoh then?!" Sauichiro asked.

'Oh, crap.'

"I know he lives in Kanagawa but it's really not that far and…"

"Great! That means you can tutor Sendoh-sempai. He needs hel-"

Sendoh elbowed Hikoichi and said innocently, "Ooopsie, I'm so sorry Hiko-kun. Are you ok?"

"Don't worry Sendoh-sempai. I'm fine…"

"You need tutoring? I don't know how good I'll be at it, since I'm majoring in business and you're taking general science, right?"

"You plan to take science? You didn't tell me that," Hikoichi said and began jotting down some notes.

"_Plan_?" Naomi asked.

'You blabber mouth!'

"Well, duh! He's in gr. 11," Anozumi said with a grin.

"You're in gr. 11!?" she demanded.

He could see the Sakuragi's guntai grinning and Hikoichi looking at him intensely with is pen poised and ready.

.

Miyuki frowned kneeling in front of the bucket, 'Why isn't the gas coming out of that snowmobile and into the bucket?'

She got the perfect plan to force some alone time on Kaede and Rika.

A person appeared beside her, "What are you looking at? Are you trying to siphon gas?"

She was so shock she fell backwards, "Youhei…"

"You're suppose to suck on it, to get it flowing, you know?"

.

Miyuki made a face, "But what if you accidentally drink some?"

"Well, if you practise enough it won't happen," he said, "you want me to help you?"

She smiled, "Would you?"

He decided she has a very dazzling smile, "Sure."

He never actually siphoned gas before but seen it done tons of times on t.v. He sucked a bit too hard and quickly spat it out, as he put the hose into the bucket, 'Well, at least it's flowing.'

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled, "Fine. So why are you siphoning gas?"

"…" she looked worried but continue to smile, "you won't tell anyone will you?"

'No. But I would like to know why,' he thought and said, "That depends…"

.

She decided to use a trick that always works on her oniisan and otousan. She grabbed his sleeve and began tugging on it, while giving him these big, puppy dog eyes, "Please, Youhei-kun…"

He looked extremely amused and said thoughtfully, "Well…ok, I won't tell anyone if you promise to be my servant to a day."

'Servant? Oh, crap. Looks like this guy is an opportunist like me too. This is terrible, and even worst if he actually tattles on me and ruin my plans,' she sighed, "I guess-"

"Youhei, what are you doing? Why are you siphoning gas?"

She turned, 'Sendoh!'

"I wasn't. It wasn't my idea," Youhei protested.

"It's illegal," Sendoh said shaking his head.

Miyuki could see the sparkle of delight in Sendoh's eyes. She could tell he knew and was enjoying this. Much like Youhei a minute again, 'How the tables have turned.'

"It wasn't. Ask Yuki."

"Don't drag her into this. It's obvious what happened. She was trying to prevent you from stealing gas. You're just asking her to cover up for you," Sendoh said tsking.

Miyuki was having a hard time not laughing. She bit her tongue.

.

Sendoh saw everything, he decided to help Miyuki for 2 reasons: 1. He needed her help, 2. Youhei was part of the Sakuragi guntai, that made Naomi storm out. Worst was how they started celebrating his rejection.

"Akira-kun, I think you should forgive Youhei. I'm sure a hot, kind, sweet, smart, well-mannered, lady-like girl asked him this little favor and he couldn't refuse such a _divine _creature and did it without thinking of the consequence," Miyuki said with a grin, "right, Youhei?"

Sendoh smirked, 'Way to praise yourself. Lady-like? Divine?'

Youhei looked at her in disbelief and then nodded, "Yeah, she's also very sly, and egotistic."

She eyes flashed Youhei this warning look and said, "Akira, let him go just this once."

He looked at Youhei, "Well, ok. But you got to be my servant for a day."

Miyuki began snickering.

"You know-"

Sendoh cut him, "Yes, I know you did it. I saw the whole thing. So what do you say, Mitoi-kun?"

.

"Rika-chan, you can't go to sleep so early," Kiyota whined.

"I'm tired," she muttered.

"P.C, I need to talk to you."

"UGH! Stop calling me that!" she growled but followed him neither the less.

"Rika-chan, you can't follow him. Why are you listening to that phoney, second-seed, kitsune?" Kiyota whined.

She sighed.

Rukawa stopped and eyed Kiyota who also stopped. He took a step, Kiyota took a step. This walking and halting proceeded for a couple of minutes.

Rika sighed, 'Why are they so stupid?'

She opened the door to her room, pulled Rukawa in and locked the door. She could hear Kiyota yelling outside.

"What is it and make it snappy. I don't have all night."

.

"I can't believe you're that evil," Miyuki said and eyed his hair, "were you at a New Years party or something? Cause you got confetti and silly string in your hair."

"I help you and you call me evil? Way to show you're grateful. Anyways I need your help to get this girl back."

"Oh? You need my help, eh? That's gonna cost you. I thought you were a lady's man. You so disappointment me. By the way you still haven't explained the confetti and silly string."

.

The guntai were throwing confetti and blowing into their noise makers, "Congratulations! So how many girls have you been dumped by?"

Kiyota glared at them.

"What?" they asked pulling out a huge sign that read: Congratulations! You've been dumped by __ girls!

"We just wanted to fill in the number."

"What? Wild Monkey got dumped?! Nyahahahahaha."

"Shut up, you redheaded ape! What are you laughing at? Haruko's going to dump you for Rukawa too!"

"Teme?!"

"Oh? Both Rika-san and Haruko-san like Rukawa-san? Then you 2 have the same enemy," Hikoichi said jotting down some notes and asked absentmindedly, "why don't you 2 work together then?"

They exchanged looks.

"What do you say Wild Monkey?"

"Don't call me that Redheaded Ape. But I agree," he said holding out a hand, "truce?"

"Truce," Hanamichi agreed, shaking his hand.

The guntai began chatting among themselves and finally said, "Place your bets! Place your bets! Monkeys vs. Kitsune! Who will win?!"

.

"So remember the schedule," Miyuki said, "what's the commotion?"

"Who are you calling monkeys?!" Kiyota and Hanamichi yelled.

"What's going on?" Sendoh asked as an annoyed Youhei glared at him.

"A bet. Monkeys vs. Kitsune. Ratio for bets are: holding hands 1-1, kissing 3-1, more 10-1," Anozumi said.

"Ok, so that's the categories and bet ratio but what does monkeys vs. kitsune mean?" Miyuki asked.

"Who will win Rika-san and Haruko-san. Rukawa-san or Hanamichi-san and Kiyota-san" Hikoichi said, "Sakuragi-san and Kiyota-san decided to team up to work against Rukawa-san. As the matter of fact Rika-san and Rukawa-san are in the room right now."

"Well in that case," Miyuki said taking out her wallet and pulled out five 1000 yen bills, "5000 yen that Hana-kun and Haruko-chan will have held hands at the end of this trip."

"Nyahahaha," Hanamichi said, "you are very wise to bet on me!"

"Of course. You are a tensai."

"5000 yen that Rukawa and my sister will be holding hands but the end of this trip," Sendoh said putting down his money, "actually…they might be in there having sex right now."

Silence, "…"

"What?" Sendoh asked innocently, "it just a thought."

"Rika-chan is not like that!!!" Kiyota yelled.

.

"So what do you plan to do?" Rika asked.

"Introduce boys to Miyu," Rukawa stated, "since your brother obviously can't keep a girlfriend."

"It wasn't his fault! It was the stupid guntai's fault."

Rukawa snort, "Right, like it was their fault he lied."

Rika frowned, 'He's got a point, but I'll be damned to admit it. If I introduce her to a very interesting guy maybe she'll even leave oniisan alone.'

.

(Next morning)

"So it's that girl?" Miyuki asked.

Sendoh nodded.

"Ok. So first we got to make her jealous and miss you. Come on lets go sit behind her and you can make me all giggly with your jokes and annoy the crap ass out of her," Miyuki said.

Sendoh sighed, 'I wish she would stop saying stuff like crap ass.'

"Come on!" she said pulling him to the table.

.

"Akira-kun, can you go buy me another cup of orange juice?"

"Sure."

After Sendoh left, and like she suspected Naomi said, "You know the only reason he's with you is because he want to get my jealous."

"Are you talking to me?" she asked and gave her a once over, "you're pretty egotistic, and why in the blue hell would he do that?"

"Because he likes me."

Miyuki smirked said, "Whatever."

"You think he'll actually like someone like you? Snobby, punk looking, and ill mannered?"

'Oh, we're getting nasty now,' she thought amused and retorted, "Personally I prefer superior to others, cool looking and real. You think he'll like you? You got panda eyes, wrinkles, unevenly tanned skin, bad hair, a voice that sounds like a guy, no body, too much make-up, phoney, and you're an old hag. I'm 15, what are you? 30? So puh-lease, run along. Akira is mine."

Miyuki was quite satisfied, especially when the veins on her forehead began popping.

.

Rukawa frowned. When she declared that she was going to go snowmobile with Sendoh, he dragged Rika along to keep an eye on them.

"So, lets team up and see who's first to get to the lake," Miyuki said.

"I want to team up with Miyuki!" Sendoh declared.

"Oniisan…" Rika warned.

"Great. Since only Kaede-kun and I know how to go. Rika-chan you can be with Kaede-kun. After all it would be quite odd if I teamed up with you and Kaede-kun with Akira, ne?"

Rukawa frowned, 'A snowmobile race? Why do I always have to be with Rika? She so violent and annoying.'

"I want the red snowmobile!" Miyuki declared jumping on it, "you guys can use the blue one."

Sendoh got on behind his sister and put his arms around her waist, 'That's it. The moment I get back I'm finding someone for Miyu and that someone will not be a pervert, will not have a perverted smile, and will not in any way resemble Sendoh!'

He got onto the blue one and Rika got on behind him. He sighed, 'If Kiyota sees this I'll never hear the end of it. That annoying baka.'

Rika wrapped her hand around him and threatened him, "You better not fall asleep and crash us into a tree."

He was going to snap back but decided it would be a waste of breath.

"First one there wins," Miyuki said, "and we start…now!"

They both sped off and Rika held onto him tighter as the snowmobile jolted forward.

'Baka, you're holding on too tight. I'm suffocating,' he thought.

.

Three minutes later she did a U-turn.

"Anou, how will they get back?"

"They can walk," Miyuki said, "I siphoned all the gas except the little bit on the bottom that won't come up so their snowmobile should stop really soon. Don't worry Kaede-kin will take care of Rika-chan."

Sendoh found that quite hard to imagine.

"Ok. Lets find you crush and annoy her some more," she said stopping the snowmobile and began forming a snowball.

"What are you doing?"

"When I find her I'm going to get her attention with this."

According to her plan, she was suppose to annoy Naomi and piss her off. He was suppose to side up with Naomi and Naomi should be so grateful for his help that she'll forgive him.

.

'I can't believe she challenged me to a ski race.'

Naomi eyed her, "3..."

"2..." she said.

"1..."

"Go!" they declared.

They both began down the hill. Miyuki was positive she'll win. She's been skiing since she was 5. Half way down the hill an intense pain shot up from her right ankle. She almost fell over, 'Crap! I can't lose. I won't lose!'

She tried to ignore the searing pain. She broke her ankle in gr. 7 and that was the reason she had to quit soccer. She wasn't suppose to over exert herself, or put too much weight on it. But those swift side to side movements in slaloming was killing her.

She managed to get to the bottom of the hill 2 seconds before Naomi, despite everything. She must've looked in pain because Sendoh asked worriedly, "Are you ok?"

She smiled and tossed her head in Naomi's direction.

.

"What did you do?" Rika demanded.

"Nothing," he said, 'don't look at me like I broke it.'

"Well, do something," she said.

"I'm not a mechanic."

"What are we going to do then?"

He yawned.

"Did you get us lose? Why isn't you imouto and Akira here yet? They could help us out."

'I don't think we're lost…'

"You did get us lose didn't you?" she asked accusingly.

Rukawa was annoyed, "It's about a 45 minute walk. We'll follow the tracks back."

"Do'aho. You're so stupid!"

'Why are girls so whiny?'

.

Rika felt horrible. She wore sneakers and snow got into her shoe, freezing her feet. She was probably going to end up with frostbite. Looking at nothing but white snow all around was making her dizzy.

She stopped and shut her eyes.

"Why are you stopping P.C?"

"Snow blindness."

After a long silence, he said, "I'll guide you."

"Into what? A tree?" she said sarcastically, 'my feet are frozen. I can't walk for another 20 minute.'

He sighed.

"You can piggyback me."

"Huh? No."

"You're the one that got us lost and bust that snowmobile."

.

Rukawa was very tempted to just walk off without her and leave her there, but his sister will probably kill him. She appeared to like this rude, whiny, place-the-blame-on-Rukawa, Pork Chop.

"Fine," he said getting in front of her.

She jumped onto his back and said, "Don't you dare drop me or touch me in any perverted way, S.C."

"Who suggested this and who just jumped on who?" he asked unable to hold his silence any longer.

"Shut up."

"Hn," he said.

5 minutes later there was snoring, which annoyed him because it was making him sleepy, 'That pile of snow looks like a pillow…a big fluffy pillow…Rukawa stay awake!'

"You're heavy you know that?" he muttered.

She murmured back, "I use to be."

He frowned, "Use to?"

"Elementary school."

'She's telling me her secrets? I should verify this,' he thought, "what was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Gr. 4. Forgot to zip my jeans…had a presentation…"

He snickered, 'This isn't so bad…what else should I ask?'

__

(Night2, Day 3) Plans


	12. Night 3 Night Out

(Night 3) Night Out

Miyuki sighed and dumped the bag of ice onto her ankle, 'This is terrible. It's going to be bugging me for the rest of this trip. Dumb ankle.'

"You, Huyuno Miyuki?" a short, scowling kid with glasses as thick as the bottom of coke bottles asked.

"Uh, yes. You're?"

"Your date."

"Date? Um…who set you up to this? And how old are you kid?"

"Who are you calling little kid??! I'm 16! !@%$!&*%#&!"

She blinked, 'Who's the damn joker? I will kill him or her. This is way too much cursing. Even for me.'

"Will you stop swearing already?" a middle age man asked annoyed.

"You !*#@$!*&!" he shouted, "you want to fight, huh? Lets take it outside!"

'He's challenging a guy almost twice his size to a fight? Goddess!' she thought, 'should I help him or take this chance to escape?'

.

Ayako decided to go into the small town that was about an hours drive from here tonight. A rave party was held every Wednesday at a club there. She suppose she'll ask the girls to go with her.

.

"After dinner? I'll go," Haruko said.

"Rave party?" Rika said, "no thanks. Not interested."

'I got more important things to do. 1. Find out some dirty secret about Rukawa. I can't believe I talk in my sleep. Why did I have to fall asleep?! And why didn't someone tell me?! Now that guy's going to use it to blackmail me. I know it! 2. Find Miyuki a physically attractive guy to date so she'll leave oniisan alone.'

"You Miyu?" Ayako asked.

"I'd love to but no can do," she said with a sigh.

'Great. She's not going.'

"Why not?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah. The more the merrier," Ayako said.

"Really? That's great! Because here comes the guntai and your lover boy," Miyuki said waving to them and ignored the question that was directed at her.

Ayako turned pale.

'Good. Get those troublesome people out of my way,' Rika thought.

.

After dinner, everyone went to prepare and change into their party clothes. Haruko, Hanamichi, Ryota, Hikochi, Ayako, Sendoh, Naomi and all the guntai except Youhei, left to have a night out in town.

"So how did you enjoy you date?" Rukawa asked.

Miyuki glared at him, "You're the one that tried to set me up with that shrimpy, blind, stick boy, who only knows how to curse, got no brains and wants to pick fights with everyone?!?!"

'Guess it didn't go well…' he thought and said, "uh…no…"

Miyuki gasped, "It was you! You suck at lying! You're so dead!!!"

Rukawa ran for his life, 'Got to find a place to hide.'

.

"Hey Kogure. Why didn't you go with them to the party?" Miyuki asked sitting next to him on the ground.

He smiled, "And be the chaperone? I think not. Ayako can watch them like a hawk."

She laughed, "Nice, really nice. So you got a girlfriend?"

He blinked and blushed, "No…not really? But there's this girl I like. She goes to Shohoku too and is shy…I want to tell her how I feel before the end of this year…"

Miyuki sighed inwardly, 'Why? Why are all the nice guys taken? Jin has his long distance, online girlfriend, some Chinese chick. As the matter of fact he's probably hiding in his room talking to her on MSN right now. And Kogure has a crush on someone already. Why is it so hard to find a nice, sweet, kind guy?'

"Anou…are you Huyuno Miyuki?"

She tensed and looked up at the muscular, drop-dead gorgeous guy.

Kogure smiled and got up, "I'm feeling tired. I'm going to go."

She nodded, "Good-night."

"Night," he said and winked.

Miyuki looked at the guy again, "Did a pale, messy black hair guy sent you here?"

"No. Actually I brown hair girl, with brown eyes said you may need comforting because her brother dumped you."

'Rika!' she thought and smiled, 'she has much better taste than Kaede.'

.

"What are you doing Rika-chan?"

She jumped up, "Ugh, Kiyota don't sneak up on me like that."

"Gomen nasai!" he said, "what are you looking at?"

She pointed at Miyuki and a guy.

"Why are you spying on Miyuki?"

"Because I'm trying to get her a boyfriend," she stated, "know anyone?"

"Here?"

"Not necessarily. I don't just want her to have a winter fling but an actually relationship with an actual boyfriend."

Kiyota was thoughtful, 'Boyfriend? I didn't know Rika-chan cares so much about Miyuki's love life. She's so considerate, to care about her team mate's love life. I must help her out.'

"Look. He's hugging her already," Rika said.

.

They got out off the bus.

"Come back in about 3 hours. Say around 1?" Ayako said to the bus driver.

He nodded, "I'll be here at 1."

"Let's go!" the guntai said running to the door.

The all got inside and was waiting for Ryota and Hikoichi.

"The bouncer said, "I need to see you ID."

Ryota took out his school ID and handed it to him.

"Sorry, I can't let you in," the bouncer said, "you're a minor."

"Nani?! You let them all in!" Ryota said pointing at the rest of the gang, "they're all underage too!"

They glared at him.

"…"

The bouncer frowned, "I will need to see all your IDs as well, then."

"…"

.

Miyuki was so glad this guy stopped crying and talking about how he got dumped, between sobs. She changed the subject, "So do you have any pets?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yep, a turtle."

He smiled, "That's unique."

"Yeah and useful too. You can use them as paper weight. But of course it moves so you got to turn it onto it back and then it would make a good paper weight."

"That's so cruel…" he said and began wailing, yet again.

"…" she frowned, 'what should I do? I never dealt with a crying man before. Those 2 are the world's worst matchmakers of all time! Goddess, save me. I would leave but I'm afraid he make be one of those depress and suicidal person.'

.

Youhei grinned seeing Kiyota and Rika together, 'Sendoh's 5000 yen is as good as ours.'

They appeared to be spying on someone. With a satisfied look Rika left with Kiyota trailing her. Curiously he went to see what they were looking at.

.

"Nice job," the guntai said sarcastically glaring at Ryota.

"What?!? It's not my fault!"

Hanamichi ignored them, "Anou, Haruko-chan would you like to walk around and see what shops are open?"

"Hai, Sakuragi-kun. It's better than just staying here."

"Naomi, why don't we go for a stroll as well?" Sendoh asked.

"Sure."

Ayako sighed and walked off.

Ryota stopped arguing and said, "Aya-chan. Wait for me!"

The guntai exchanged looks and said, "Follow them. We'll split up, three ways."

Anozumi went after Hanamichi, Sauichiro followed Send, and Yuji ran after Ryota.

"Chotto matte! What about me?" Hikoichi asked and frowned, 'must make a decision. Who to follow? Sendoh-sempai!'

.

'Save me. Please let the ground beneath me open up and swallow me,' Miyuki plead but of course her pleas were unanswered, 'note to self. After Rika becomes Kaede's devoted girlfriend, torture her! How can this guy have so much tears? My sweater is soaked. Like it isn't bad enough to see a grown man cry, why must he cry at my jokes? Can't he see I'm kidding? I can't even mention the weather to him. Why is wringing his neck so tempting? Or just giving him an uppercut and knocking his lights out? Is this my test? The snake in the garden of Eden?'

"Miyuki-chan! There you are. I need to talk to you. ASAP."

"Gomen. I got to go!" she yelled and jumped up walking away quickly.

"Youhei, you're a savior! I am forever in you debt," she said, "so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"You looked like you were dying there. Actually, I shouldn't help you. The last time I did, I turned into a bad guy and now I'm property of Sendoh for a day!"

She smiled, "Gomen?"

"You said you were in my debt, right?"

"…" Miyuki wanted to shake her head but nodded, 'me and my quick tongue. Baka. What does he want now?'

.

Rika finally ditched Kiyota and went into her room and opened the lights, "…"

She kicked Rukawa, "What are you doing in my room, S.C?!"

He yawned, "Can't sleep in my room until Miyuki's asleep. She's mad at me for setting her up."

She smirked, "Baka. She's busy with the guy I set her up with. Now get out of my room!"

"What guy?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"This cool, hot, macho looking guy," she said, "now out S.C!"

He looked at her coolly, "Don't ever call me S.C again. Need I remind you of Maruno-sensei?"

She turned pale.

He stretched and walked out the door.

She slammed the door, 'He is blackmailing me! That S.O.B! And how did he get into my room?! I thought I locked it. I'll get him for this.'

.

"The coffee house is open," Hanamichi said, "would you like to go in for a drink, Haruko-chan?"

"Sure. It is quite cold out here, ne?"

"Hai," Hanamichi said nodded eagerly.

"Then lets go inside."

.

"The movie theatre is still open. Aya-chan lets go see a movie."

Ayako sighed, "I suppose since we got 3 hours before the bus comes with nothing to do and it's so damn cold out here."

"Woo-hoo! What movie would you like to see Aya-chan?"

"Anything but sappy romance."

"Hai!" he said eagerly.

Ayako had to smile at how easy it was to make him happy. He was really an okay guy. If only he wouldn't act so foolishly at times.

.

Rukawa stopped dead in his tracks. Miyuki was in front of him and looked really, really, pissed off, "Um…why aren't you with the guy Rika set you up with?"

"How do you know about him?" she asked suspiciously.

" I told her to set you up."

"You told her? You do'aho! Those 2 were the worst people I've ever been set up with! A macho-wanna-be, foul-mouth, shrimpy, kid that wants to pick fights with everyone. The other looked good and manly but was the sissiest guy, or girl even, that I've ever met and will probably ever meet! He cried at everything, couldn't tell a joke when he heard it. And got my shoulders wet!!!"

He began backing away slowly, 'She's yelling. That's not a good sign…'

He turned and ran.

.

The door opened and Rukawa cam in locking the door. She pulled up her blanket, "What are you doing?!?! How did you get in?"

He went to her brother's bed and replied, "Sendoh gave me his key, and I'm avoiding an enraged Miyu."

"Get out of my room!! Now!!"

"No."

"I'm a girl, and you're a guy," she said.

"Duh."

"Do'aho! It's wrong! People will talk! I'm not getting my name tainted because of you! Get out this moment!"

"Quiet. I'm tired," he said yawning and added, "your sensei."

"…"

.

Miyuki smiled, 'Rika's room. Interesting.'

"If you twisted your ankle, you shouldn't run."

"You noticed, huh?"

"I'm not blind, and I see it quite often. Why is Rukawa so scared of you?"

She grinned, "I've done some fairly cruel and usual things in the name of revenge."

"So we were talking about you being in debt with me, right?"

"…" she nodded hesitantly.

"You can thank me by getting me out from being Sendoh's servant."

'That's not that hard. After all, that guy owes me like 3 favors after I helped him out today,' she pretended to be thoughtful, "I'll try my best…but no promises."

.

Anozumi frowned. He couldn't hear what Haruko was saying. All he knew was Hanamichi was laughing loudly. Slowly he crept over.

"What are you doing?" a man demanded as he crawled under his table.

"Quiet!" he warned the man and continued along the ground.

"Haruko-chan, anou…"

"Anozumi! What are you doing? Join us," Haruko said.

Hanamichi was staring daggers at him as he got up sheepishly and brushed himself off.

.

Yuji smirked, sitting behind Ryota and Ayako. They were watching a horror movie but apparently Ayako didn't find it scary because she was laughing softly. Ryota was using the oldest trick in the book. He was slowly inching his arms around the back of her seat.

Yuji wasn't going to let him succeed that easily. Especially after Ryota ruined his chances of meeting a cute girl at the club, "Ayako-chan, you got any popcorn?"

Ryota quickly dropped his arm.

Ayako nodded, "Yuji? Sure, I do. Here have some."

Yuji took a handful of popcorn and smiled, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

She shrugged.

Yuji leapt over the seat.

Ryota hissed, "Get lost."

He pretended not to hear.

.

"Can you hear?" Sauichiro asked.

Hikoichi shook his head, 'I should've learnt to read lips.'

Naomi sneezed and Sendoh-sempai took off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. A couple of words were exchanged. Hikoichi knew this by the puff of air coming out of their mouths, and then they kissed.

"…"

__

2 minutes later:

"Is this normal?" Sauichiro asked.

"I don't know…"

"Don't you know everything?"

Hikoichi blushed, "I don't know _everything_."

"Who's there?" Sendoh asked.

"…" they stepped out of the bush shamefacedly.

"How long have you been there?" Sendoh asked.

"We saw everything," Sauichiro declared.

"So," Naomi said and pulled Sendoh in for another kiss.

"…"

Hikoichi frowned, 'Is Sendoh-sempai blushing? Impossible. It's got to be from the cold or lack of air.'

__

End of (Night 3) Night Out


	13. Day 4 Night 4 Skating Trip

****

(Day 4, Night 4) Skating Trip

Rika woke up to see Rukawa still in her brother's bed, 'What is he still doing here?! Oh, my goodness! I slept in the same room as him! I slept with him! Where the heck is oniisan?!'

She walked towards the washroom and spotted Miyuki, who smiled, "Ohayou!"

She grunted.

"So did Kaede spend the night in your room? Is that why you're beginning to sound like him?"

"…"

"Guess, that's a yes. So he took Akira's bed. No wonder Akira stayed in my room."

"Oniisan spent the night in your room?!"

"Yep. Much like how Kaede and you spent the night together," Miyuki said grinning.

"…" she frowned, "I'm not like you!"

"Well, Kaede's not like Akira either."

'What's that suppose to mean?!?!?'

.

Rukawa woke up and looked at the ground, 'Not tacks, mouse traps, marbles, or any otherwise dangerous objects on the ground… Wait this isn't my room. Oh, right it's Sendoh's room.'

He stretched and went to his room to grab his toothbrush and towel. He unscrewed the toothpaste cap and looked at it suspiciously, 'Using this won't turn my teeth bright yellow again, will it?'

This thought made him think of the neon pink hair coloring added to his shampoo, the word _do'aho_ written on his forehead with a permanent marker, the liquorice that made him break out into hives.

He remembered all those cruel and odd punishment his sister dished out. Or course he deserved most of them…

He sighed, 'What will she do this time?'

.

"I'm so sick of skiing," Rika muttered grouchily.

Miyuki smiled, "Skiing for 3 days does kinda make it boring. So I propose we go skating today! There's this huge lake not far from here, where we can go skating or ice fishing."

"Lets go!" the guntai's declared.

"Not a bad idea," Ayako commented.

"So everyone's going?" Kogure asked.

"I'll go if Aya-chan goes," Ryota said.

"Are you going?" Kiyota asked Rika.

"I'm not going," Kaede stated.

"Then I'll go," Rika said.

She grinned evilly, "Kaede-kun, are you sure you're not going? Because I'll stay with you and take good care of you."

He was sweating and she could tell the wheels were turning in his head. Debating the dangers of being alone with her and being with the others, "I'll go…"

'Perfect…he's so predictable sometimes.'

.

Sendoh was trying desperately to catch Miyuki's attention, unfortunately she was too absorbed in her conversations with Hanamichi to notice.

Naomi was not how he expected. She was very possessive. All she wanted to do was to make out with him and grope him. She was actually waiting for him outside the men's room this morning, and more or less told him, he can't be with other girls or even look at them. Then she forced him to have breakfast with her. 

"Aki-kun, what are you looking at?"

"…"

"You won't be looking at those 2 girls while I'm around. Get it?" she asked and brutally pressed her lips against his.

"…"

Someone in the back yelled, "Oh, go get a room!"

.

__

15 minutes later they arrived at the lake.

"Naomi would you mind helping me get my skates too? There's somewhere I got to go. I'm a size 12."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to go to the washroom…"

"Well…ok."

He waited until Naomi was out of sight and grabbed Miyuki and pulled her back to the bus, "Heeeeeelp me."

She blinked, "On what?"

"Naomi's crazy," he said and pointed at his lips, "look."

"Looking, looking, looking…you got nice lips?" she asked.

"No! Can't you see my lips are bruised and blistered?"

She gasped and reached out her hands to his lips, "Are you ok?"

"…"

.

Of course she paused before actually touching him. Miyuki tried very hard to look serious and worried though she found his plea very weak and pathetic. Not to mention, not at all touching and convincing, 'Look serious Miyuki. Don't laugh.'

"Miyuki don't listen to him!"

"Huh?"

The guntai's ran up to her, "Don't listen to him, Yuki-chan. He's just flaunting."

"I'm not-"

"Uh-huh. You know you don't have to make out with her 24/7," Yuji said.

"Yeah, some of us are single," Sauichiro said, "and it's just wrong."

She resisted the urge to laugh.

"Let's go," they said and dragged her away.

.

Kiyota frowned, Rika knew how to skate fairly well, and he didn't, so she lost him quite easily. He was at a huge disadvantage.

"Jin-sempai. You know how to skate?"

"Yep."

Kiyota grinned, "You can pull me then."

"…" Jin forced a smile, "pull you? Where?"

Kiyota put his hand on Jin's shoulders, "Pull me to where my Rika-chan is."

"…"

.

Rukawa snuck back onto the bus, 'This looks like a good place to hide from Miyu. No one will suspect a thing. I can have a good nap here.'

Someone stumbled onto the bus. Curiously he opened one eye, 'Her? Oh, well if it's her I can go to sleep. She won't bug me. She wouldn't dare. Not now that I know her secrets.'

Rukawa heard her plop down in the seat before him, "You asleep?"

He decided to ignore her.

"S.C? Baka?" she called.

'Ignore her, ignore her.'

"Guess you are asleep. Hm…Rukawa Kaede when is your b-day?"

'Is she expecting an answer? What the heck I'll play along.'

"Ru-"

"January first."

"People do talk in their sleep," she said excitedly.

Rukawa could imagine her rubbing her hands together gleefully, 'That do'aho. She thinks everyone is like her, that they talk and reveal their secrets in their sleep.'

"One more to be sure. Rukawa, who's your favorite person in the whole world and why?"

He was thoughtful and replied, "Myself…because I'm cool."

"Egotistic jerk. This got to be real. Hm…" she began cackling.

Rukawa's lips twitched upwards, 'This might prove interesting.'

"What are you scared of?"

"Seaweed and garlic."

"Nani?! Why?" she asked.

'Baka,' he thought and proceeded to answer.

.

Hanamichi held onto Haruko, "Haruko-chan, you're doing amazing."

"Hana-kun, thanks for doing this. But don't you want to learn how to skate too?" she asked.

He looked at her hand in his, "No problem. The tensai can learn easily. I will hold onto you and support you, until you've learnt how to skate. After you learn how to skate, you can teach me."

She smiled, "Hai. You're so kind, Hana-kun."

Hanamichi blushed, 'Miyuki got a perfect plan. I will win Haruko for sure. Nyahahahaha!'

.

She spotted the guntai and skated over. They were clinging to each other to prevent themselves from falling. It was very odd looking. She smiled, and shouted, "Boo!"

The lost their balance and fell to the ground. She laughed.

"Yuki!!"

"Gomen. I had to catch your attention. Look over there," she said pointing at Hanamichi.

"Yeah. He's walking on the ice with sneakers instead of skates," Yuji said, "the cheater."

"No. Not that," Miyuki said, "his hands, are with Haruko's. So you guys owe me 5000 yen. I got to go back to my fishing hole before someone steals it. Bye."

She smiled, 'Miyuki the Matchmaker Extraordinaire, and Enterprise Genius strikes again. Three birds with one stone. Helped Hanamichi, got money, and got Haruko's focus off Kaede. Speaking of Kaede, where the heck is he?'

.

Sendoh loved fishing because it was so peaceful and ice fishing should be no different, except Naomi was all over him. She tripped a girl that came over and asked him to help her make a hole in the ice, gave girls that glanced at him venomous glares, and she hasn't left his side once. Despite the fact that he kept forcing her to drink hot chocolate hoping she'll have to go to the washroom.

Kiyota holding onto Jin came by.

"Sendoh, have you seen Rika-chan?"

"No. But can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

He pulled Kiyota closer, "Go tell Miyuki, I really need help."

Kiyota shrugged, "Ok."

"What did you whisper to him?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing…"

"Sendoh Akira," she said disapprovingly, "how can you lie to my face? Don't you trust me? What will our children think, seeing their parents keeping secrets from each other?"

'Children!? Nani?! Why am I always stuck with these people? They always seem so nice at first. She's 10 times worst than Rei. Maybe I should start asking the abnormal ones out.'

Kiyota came back, "She said, her advice to you is…just put your lips to the ground. The ice will make your bruised lips feel better. Now if you don't mind I got to go find Rika-chan."

'Huyuno Miyuki, how could you?' he thought.

.

Rika couldn't believe the odd stuff she heard from Rukawa. He was scared of seaweed and garlic breath. He hate eating rice but loved fried rice. His ideal girl must have perfectly arched eyebrows, and no hair on her knuckles. There were a bunch of other obscured things. And apparently the guy had no embarrassing moments and doesn't have a crush on anyone.

Curiously she asked, "What do you think of Rika?"

"She's a baka."

She growled, 'Do'aho Rukawa Kaede!'

.

Kogure sighed, 'Akagi won't be happy when he hears this. But I think that Hanamichi and Haruko make a great couple.'

"Hikoichi have you seen Rika-chan?"

"No. Come to think of it I haven't seen Rukawa-san either."

Kiyota frowned, "How dare he! He's seducing Rika-chan!"

"Now, don't jump to conclusions," Jin said.

"Jin-sempai, how can you be helping him? You know how sly and evil he is. Where is that monkey? He should be helping me! Not flirting!"

"Hey, Beautiful. Wait for me!" Anozumi cried as he clumsily chased after some girl.

"Sir. I really didn't mean to push you into that fishing hole…" Yuji said.

The man gave chase.

"Aya-chan, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" Ryota asked and yelled, "Sauichiro how dare you cut in front of Aya-chan and make her fall!!"

More screaming and running. Kogure frowned, 'I wonder where the thermo of hot chocolate is.'

.

"Mi-chan!!"

She looked up, "Huh?"

"I'm so sorry! I really should've have chosen Naomi over you! Please forgive me! I love you!"

She smirked and hissed, "You are so phoney. Obviously she's listening. That's why you're shouting isn't it? Well you can forget it. She's got crazy eyes."

"Sendoh Akira, I can't believe you! First you use me to get her jealous! Then you dump me after that. Now you're at it again?! What do you want this time?! For her to sleep with you?! You can forget it!" she shouted and toss her head before turning to leave.

'Why is there so much commotion over there?'

.

****

(Nightfall back at the resort)

Sendoh pulled Youhei into the washroom and declared, "I got my first mission for you."

Youhei sighed, "What is it?"

"Knock Naomi out."

"What? I can't do that," he said, "I can't hit a girl."

Sendoh sighed, "Then what am I suppose to do? I can't hide in here forever."

"Oi, Sendoh are you inside?"

'Miyuki?' he thought and opened the door, "yes, what…"

"Aki-kun, why are you hiding in there?" Naomi asked.

Miyuki grinned, "Well, looks like I better go. You two have fun, now. Bye."

'She's evil.'

.

"So you asked Ayako and I'll ask Miyuki?" Kiyota asked.

Hanamichi nodded.

It was easy enough to find Ayako, "Hey."

"Hey."

"You've known the kitsune for a long time, right?"

"Yeah…why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just curious…is there anything Rukawa's terrified of?"

Ayako looked at him, "Miyuki's waft."

.

"Kaede? I'm not sure," she said.

"No idea?"

'Rika's afraid of slugs according to Sendoh…' she thought and smiled, "well, it might be something slimy. Like slugs."

"Slugs? Rukawa's afraid of slugs?!" Kiyota asked excitedly.

"It's just a suggestion," she said which wasn't a lie.

She felt slightly bad and guilty, 'Poor, Kiyota. I should find him a girl.'

.

"There's a lot of things I don't get."

"Like what?" Miyuki asked.

"Like why are you trying to play matchmaker for Rukawa and Rika."

"Because their names go so well together. Rika and Kaede. RK. Rurouni Kenshin," she kidded.

"If that's the case then you and Sendoh must got well together. SM. S & M," Ayako said laughing.

"It doesn't work that way. First names with first names, and surnames with surnames. We'll be SH or AM."

"But if you marry him you'll be SM."

Miyuki made a face, "We're friends."

"The real reason please."

"Ok, ok. Don't you find that when Rika talks about Kaede it's very passionate? Plus she sees Kaede as he is and I think she could either change him or accept him as he is. She won't be disappointed when she finds out, he's not who, she thought he was. Wow, that was a mouthful."

"Kaede appears to be avoiding you all day. Why's that?"

Miyuki shrugged, "Because he pissed me off."

"So what are you going to do this time? Change his bottle of coke with soy sauce? Because if you are please tell me."

Miyuki laughed, "Not my fault you drank it. Actually no trap this time. He'll be on his guard 24/7 for nothing. Muhahahaha. So how are things with you and Ryota?"

"Me and him…"

__

End of (Day 4, Night 4) Skating Trip


	14. Going Home

****

Going Home

Rukawa woke up to find his sister still asleep which was a good thing. Unless she was pretending to be asleep and has already set up a trap for him. This was driving him crazy. He wish she'd get it over with already. Do to him whatever she has planned.

He brushed his teeth and went to the dining hall when Kiyota came up to him, "Here have a sushi."

'Why is he being so nice to me? It has to be a trap. Miyuki probably set him up to this. And sushi in the morning? I definitely smell a trap. Maybe there's lice or maggots inside…' he thought and said, "don't want it."

Rukawa got himself a stalk of pancakes and coffee. He was eating when a man came and sat across from him. The man held out his hands, "Good morning."

Rukawa looked at him and then at his hands, 'What the…do I know him…what is with his hands?'

The man had the hairiest knuckles he ever seen. He was thoroughly disturbed.

.

Rika plop a sushi in her mouth as she peaked over the menu at Rukawa, 'He did appear to be pale when he looked at the sushi. Because of the seaweed? Or it could be because he doesn't like rice. And he does appear to be disturbed by the hairy knuckles… Maybe I can start threatening him with a garlic, seaweed, sushi roll…'

"Rika-chan…Rika-chan!!"

"Huh?" she said turning to the teary eye Kiyota.

"Are you ignoring me for that kitsune?!"

'Oh, great. This again.'

.

She heard banging on her door and groggily went to open it. Sendoh ran in and locked the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked yawning and rubbed her eyes.

"Hiding," he said and looked at her, "uh…sorry. I…I didn't mean to barge in on you like that…"

She looked down at herself. She had on an oversized t-shirt that stop just above her knee and sock, "It's ok."

"…"

"You look like crap," she said looking at his messy hair, loose wrinkled shirt, huge bags under his eye and oily complexion.

"Thanks to you! Why did you have to lure me out of the bathroom last night? Especially knowing the big hentai was outside?"

She looked at him closer.

.

He felt very uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze, 'And why does she have to look so…perfect after just waking up?'

"Ah…" she said finally, "lip gloss. I didn't think you have oily skin. But I didn't know they had flower smelling lip gloss. Odd. So what happened?"

He sighed, "I got taken advantage of! That's what. And it's perfume not lip gloss that you're smelling."

She nodded, grinning and began picking out her toothbrush, clothes, towel, "I see. Close body contact. You had to have let her take advantage of you. How hard would it be for you to push her off?"

"It's…hard."

She laughed, "Uh-huh. Hard because you enjoy it. So tell me Akira did you take advantage of her?"

"…" he stared at her, 'what kind of question is that?!'

"I'm sure you had fun. Look at the hickies you got on your neck. Somehow I don't think it's limited to the neck. Am I right?"

"No!!"

She laughed, "By the way, your fly…it's…"

He looked down.

"Zipped," she said still laughing, "I got to go make myself presentable. See you later."

.

"Look at what I found," Hanamichi said.

Kiyota grinned, "Where did you find a slug, in such a cold environment?"

"Muhahahaha, the tensai can find anything!"

"Well, lets begin our plan."

.

"Hey, you! Have you seen Aki-kun?"

Miyuki smiled, "Well good morning to you too. And it's not you. It's Miyuki."

"Whatever! Just answer the question!"

'Wow, she seems violent and no funny to play with,' Miyuki decided, "Yep. He's hiding in my room right now, as we speak."

"What?!? What is he doing in your room?!"

"Calm down. He's just hiding from a psychotic, deranged, stupid, idiotic fan girl that can't take a hint and is chasing him non-stop like a crazy dog. Ooops, it seems that I forgot she has no sense of humour, a bad fashion sense, cheap, has a horrible smelling perfume and threatening," she said and tossed her the keys, "here. Feel free to go find him. I'm sure he'll be shock to see you."

Naomi took it and said, "You better not be lying."

"About what? Him being shock or the lunatic fan?" Miyuki asked with a grin.

.

'Why are we suddenly all sitting here playing _Slap Jack_?' Rika wondered.

"3, 4, 5-"

Everyone slammed their hands down.

"Muhahahaha! Kitsune, you lose again."

Rukawa shrugged and took the pile of cards.

Haruko winced.

"Are you ok, Haru-chan?! Does your hand hurt?" Hanamichi asked worried.

"Look! A slug!" Kiyota cried.

Rika slowly turned her head in the direction Kiyota pointed at and saw the slimy, brown, snot-like, thing crawling slowly towards her. Its 2 protruding antennae-like eyes moving around and landed on her.

Rika yelped and jumped.

.

Rukawa blinked and looked at Rika who was clinging to his neck and had her head buried in his chest, "…"

He looked at the slug and then at her again.

"Rika-chan…" Kiyota said, "it's ok."

"Get rid of it!! Quick!!" she shouted with her head still buried in his chest and pointing in the general direction of the slug.

'She's horrified of slugs? You learn something new everyday. Now I know what to threaten her with.'

.

The door opened and Naomi came in, 'Nani!?'

She fling herself onto him, "Aki-kun!! Why didn't you tell me some crazy, lunatic girl was chasing after you? You can hide in my room."

"How..did you find out I was here?"

"What's-her-name-punk-looking-girl told me," she said and began kissing him again as he stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed.

'Miyuki-again! I have to kill her!'

.

"That was the world's longest good-bye ever," Kiyota commented as Sendoh came onto the bus, "it bored the guntai's the sleep."

"Actually it's because they're sick," Kogure said.

"Caught a cold after- ACHOO, the snowball fight last night," Hikoichi said and began sneezing again.

"Lets start the bus so we can get home before 10," Ayako said.

The bus driver began the bus.

"Aya-chan, you better go sit somewhere else," Ryota said.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, 'I thought he liked me.'

"Because I also don't feel very well. Like I'm going to barf."

"…"

.

"Sendoh, do…" Miyuki began turning around to face Sendoh but he snort and turned his head.

She frowned and went to the aisle, "Do you…"

He turned his head again.

'He looks very pissed off,' she thought and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

He snort.

'Oh great,' she thought, "why are you mad?"

"Hn."

"Trouble in paradise?" Ayako asked with a smile.

"Why are you acting like that kitsune?" Hanamichi asked, "Yuki, you should ignore him. He's being rude."

"It's ok Hana-kun. I would be quite grouchy too, if I didn't sleep all night," she said, "oh, come on. Don't be mad. You're a forgiving person, ne?"

He turned to her.

'Good, he's finally looking at me.'

"No," he said turning away.

'Looks like I've gone to far.'

.

Rika rather enjoyed seeing Miyuki gravel and her oniisan ignoring her. But currently Rukawa appeared to be asleep and it was a wonderful time to begin her questioning.

"Excuse me," she said getting out of her seat and to where Rukawa was sitting.

Kiyota pouted, "Rika-chan, where are you going?"

She sighed and ignored him, "Rukawa Kaede?"

No reply just rhythmic breathing.

"What will make you scream like a little girl?"

"Seeing my parents naked and-"

"Eeeew, eeeew, eeeew! Something less disturbing."

"Wax statues melting…like their skin is peeling off…"

'That's a sick thought…'

"What do you love?"

"Sleeping…basketball, music…biking…dyeing my cat pink and having make-belief tea parties with it…"

"…"

.

The bus made a sharp turn as Miyuki was trying to get into the seat beside Sendoh and fell onto his lap.

"…"

"Gomen," she said moving to the empty seat where Rika was.

"Hn."

There was barfing sound and Ayako cried. Miyuki smirked, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up."

"Why is your barf green?" Hikoichi asked.

"Maybe he had broccoli," Jin suggested.

"Doesn't look like broccoli."

"Give me some towels!" Ayako cried.

'That's gross,' Miyuki said and turned her attention back to Sendoh, "Akira stop being so mean to me. What do you want?"

"I'm mean?! You ruin my chances of ditching her 3 times!"

"I said I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," he said sounding as annoyed as ever.

She suddenly smiled, "Akira, you still owe me 3 requests, right?"

"Why?"

.

Rukawa was never actually asleep, he couldn't because his sister just happen to be asking the world's most unforgiving person for forgiveness. Somehow Rika once again for the second time that day ended up with her face in his chest.

"What are you doing?"

She quickly pulled away, "Nothing!"

He looked at her.

"What? It's not my fault the guy's driving skill sucks," she said defensively.

"Uh-huh."

"I mean it," she said, "anou…do you have a cat?"

"Yes. He's called Diamond. Why?"

"…"

'That baka. She actually believes I dye my cat? What a gullible person. She's fun and entertaining to play with.'

.

The bus ride home was much quieter. Hikoichi enjoyed the trip and found it informative, plus he was beginning to look up to the guntai. Kiyota, Rika, and Sendoh thought it was a terrible trip. Rukawa was amused by the experience, of course he didn't show it. And Miyuki enjoyed it so much she was already planning a summer camping trip to make money. Kogure and Ayako were just glad it was over.

__

End of Going Home


	15. Chicken Pox Valentines Day

****

Chicken Pox Valentines Day

"Tomorrow's Valentines. What's Rika doing? And why isn't she at school today? Trying to avoid being asked out?" Miyuki asked absentmindedly trying to feed Yurdle a piece of lettuce.

"She's very sick. We got the chicken pox."

"Chicken pox? At age 15 and 17?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then. Kaede and I are coming to visit tomorrow," she declared.

.

"Why do I have go to?" he asked.

"Because I said so," Miyuki stated.

"Tyrant."

"So I am. What are you going to do about it? But first you got to buy Rika some flowers."

"Why?

"Because it's customary to bring flowers when you're visiting the sick," Miyuki stated with a sigh, "you better listen to me. Or else…next time I'll invite your brigade in for dinner and leave."

'Why do I have such a cruel and evil sister?' Rukawa wondered, "Fine."

"Wonderful! I'll go over right now. You better be there within 20 minutes of my arrival. Or else…"

"Ok, ok."

She smiled, "Good. Remember the flowers."

.

The doorbell rang, Sendoh answered it.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Wow, you look like a guy with a major acne problem."

"Geez, thanks."

"You're-" Sunshine then leapt at her causing Miyuki to let out a yelp.

"Down , behave yourself Sunshine!" Sendoh scold.

"Kawaii!! You never told me you got a dog. Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"Male and you never asked."

"So how's Rika? Still as ill as before?"

"More so."

"Fabulous! So how are you feeling?"

"Just wonderful," he said, "it's Valentines and I'm dateless."

She smiled, "Who'd go out with you looking like that? You look like you got some highly contagious disease. And you shouldn't complain, I sacrificed my dates to come here. Ooooh, that reminds me, we got to go out now."

"Why?"

"Duh, so Kaede and Rika can have some alone time. So go change already."

"But…"

She began shoving him to his room, "Go! Go! Go!"

He sighed, 'Guess I might as well go along with her plan. Not like I got anything else to do.'

.

Rika frowned as two minutes after her brother declared he was going out the doorbell rang non-stop, 'That baka. Probably forgot his keys.'

Rika dragged herself to the door and opened it, "You?"

"Where's my sister?"

"Not here."

"She said she'll be here," he said and began scanning behind her, like she was lying or something.

Sunshine barked, jumped at Rukawa and began pawing at his chest. Rukawa looked horrified.

Rika noticed a note on his collar and read it. There was two different writing there:

__

Rika, I'm going out with Miyuki, ok?

****

Rika-chan I'll take good care of your oniisan, don't worry. By the way just command Kaede around, he'll be your slave for the day. Show him the note.

Remember to go easy on the guy. Take care. Bye.

'What kind of brother goes out on a date when his sister is dying?' she looked at Rukawa, "what are you holding?"

"Flowers. For you."

She was flattered until she saw the flowers, "They're dandelions."

"Yeah. So?"

"Dandelions are weed. Not flowers."

"Weedy flowers. Perfect for you," he stated.

'That's it!' she shove the note in his face, "go make yourself useful and clean the toilet bowl."

He glared at her, "Why should I?"

"Read it and do as I say."

.

"Unbelievable. You look like a walking billboard for the dangers of STD or something and you still got fans."

"What can I say? It's the charm."

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "That's it. We got to get you're a makeover. Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Duh, to get you a whole new look."

"Then I get to do the same to you."

She smiled, "Deal."

.

Rukawa was pissed off. He dumped the whole bottle of bleach into the toilet and covered up the toilet seat.

"And wash Sunshine!" she hollered.

He looked at the sloppy dog. It looked stupid. Rika's croaking voice make her sound like the witch she is. Rukawa dragged the dog to the bathtub, it was grinning at him. It reminded him of it's stupid owner, Sendoh. Rukawa turned on the shower head and Sunshine began barking.

'Hope this isn't like washing Diamond.'

.

"Don't move," Miyuki said tugging on Sendoh's hair and tying it tightly into a mini-ponytail, while letting down some bangs.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "what if someone comes in? We're in the female washroom."

"So? You'll be the one in trouble, as for what I'm doing…you'll see," she said turning the blow dryer away and began shaking a bottle of washable colour hair spray can.

She sprayed a smiley face on the back of his head and made the end of the ponytail like a tongue sticking out, "I'm such an artist."

"What did you do? Spray 'hit me' on the back of my head."

She laughed, "Noooo…now go change."

.

Rika looked at the soaked Rukawa and smirked, "Did you wash him or yourself?"

He glared.

"Is the washroom dry?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now clean the kitchen."

He turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Plus cook me lunch while you're at it," she said.

All that commanding actually made her throat sore but well worth it just to see the look on his pissed off face. She laid down on the couch for some rest.

.

Sendoh came out and she let out a whistle, "Wow, you look so hot and cool in leather pants and sleeveless shirts. I'm beginning to feel that one arm band tattoo isn't enough, maybe I should've brought more."

The leather pants was the most uncomfortable thing he's ever worn, it not only make his legs itchy but it was as hot as a sauna in there too.

"My turn," he said and circled around her, "hm…first you got to let your hair down and then…"

"Then what? Do you want to make my hair all spiky?"

"Hm…now there's an idea."

.

Rukawa walked out about to tell the slave driver lunch was ready but found her asleep on the couch. He wasn't going to wake her so she could command him around some more.

He had this overwhelming urge to play connect the dots on her chicken pox face but decided against it.

The phone rang.

He picked it up, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Is Rika-chan there?"

"Sleeping."

"Are you Sendoh? You sound kind of odd today."

"No."

"Then who are you?! What are you doing at Rika-chan's house?! Because if you harmed her I will-"

"Baka."

"Rukawa! What are you doing there?! How-"

Rukawa hung up on him and decided to take a nap on the newly cleaned kitchen floor, when the phone rang again. He sighed and picked it up, "Mo-"

"How dare you hang up on me! I'm not done! Give Rika-chan the phone now or I'll-"

"Sleeping," he said hanging up the phone and pulled the cord out of the socket.

.

Miyuki looked at herself in the mirror. Sendoh had sprayed her hair mahogany, chosen a classy, flowing green dress for her to wear and 5 inch high heels.

"Do you know how odd we look together now? There'll be even more staring," she pointed out with a sigh, "plus I can't walk with such high heels."

"I can't see with these shades on and you think I can walk with these pants?"

"Fine. I'll lead, and you support me," she said linking her arm through his, "so where are we off too?"

"I thought you had this all planned out."

"Fine. I'll decide. But first we better find a locker to put our clothes away."

.

The dog kept on jumping and licking his face, which annoyed Rukawa, "What do you want?"

It whimpered with its tails between it's legs.

'Why does it have to look like that? I'm such a sucker for the sad puppy dog eyes,' he sighed, "do you want food?"

It suddenly began jumping excitedly.

"Ok. Show me where the dog food is kept."

It barked at a cabinet.

"Sssssh. You don't want to wake up that witch master of yours do you?"

It shook it's head.

Rukawa decided he liked this dog, "Your name's Sunshine, right?"

.

He absentminded scratched his face.

"What are you doing? Do you want to leave a scar?" Miyuki scold whacking his hand.

"But it's itchy," he whined, "and I got to do something to get the attention off my legs which are more itchy."

She was thoughtful, tapping a finger against her forehead and smiled, "I got a plan. Sit on the bench and wait for me. No scratching!"

"Hai."

She came back with three bags of ice and dumped 2 on his lap and one on his face, "There, that should make you feel better. Remember no scratching, or wiggling, or moving for that matter."

15 minutes later she asked, "So how are you feeling now? Ready to continue?"

"Mugh fas fee nam."

She pulled the bag off his face, "What?"

"Muh hace hues numb."

"Your face feels numb?" she asked, "then why didn't you take the bags off yourself?"

"You told me not to move."

She began laughing, "I don't know whether to say there's something wrong with you or you're just extremely cute."

"I vote for cute," he said.

"You're just being silly. Come on lets go change before I become crippled," she said.

"Yes!! I'm dying in these pants."

.

Rukawa looked at Rika and frowned.

He asked Sunshine, "Where's the witch's room?"

Sunshine led him to a door. He went inside and grabbed her blanket and carried it out to her, 'Troublesome girl.'

He covered her and decided he liked her better when she was asleep. She was more…pleasant to be around. He was bored stiff and the dog refuse to let him sleep. He picked up a sheet of construction paper and began folding.

.

They were back at the mall, window shopping after Miyuki changed out of her high heels and Sendoh out of his leather pants (rest of their attire remained the same).

Sendoh stopped in front of the bakery, 'That cake looks great.'

"Why are you staring at that birthday cake? Someone's birthday coming soon?"

"Mine," he said a bit too quickly.

"Oh? When is your birthday anyways? Are you having a birthday party? Am I invited?"

"…"

"You're not going to invite me?" she pouted.

"It's today…"

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry. What if your friends plan on giving you a surprise party?! Now they can't find you. We-"

"Calm down," he said, "today's Valentines day. They got dates and they gave me, my presents yesterday."

She nodded, "I see. Too bad that cake's too big, and needs to be kept cool or else I might buy it. I should buy something for Kaede as a reward. Be right back."

She ran inside and came out back with three boxes that were long and rectangular, definitely not the cake. He sighed.

"Come on. Lets go," she said.

.

Rika got up and looked at the clock, '6 o'clock?'

She then proceed to stare at the blanket, Rukawa asleep with Sunshine at his feet and the bouquet of paper flowers on the table, 'That do'aho knows origami?'

She looked at Sunshine and Rukawa and laughed, 'They look alike. They're both drooling only Rukawa doesn't have his tongue hanging out. Maybe I should change his nickname to dog boy.'

She went to the kitchen to find a bowl of soup and lasagne on the table. She shrugged and microwaved it. It actually smelt really good but considering the fact that it was made by a guy that constantly sleep, she had to wonder if he drooled in it while he was cooking. Or worst maybe he spat in it on purpose. She heard of waitresses who did that. But she was hungry and took a sip of the soup, 'Delicious!'

.

"I'm full," Sendoh said.

"But I got dessert. Close your eyes," she said.

"Why?"

"What's with guys and wanting to know why? Can't you guys just obey the orders? Because I said so, now close your eyes."

He sighed and obeyed.

"Are you peeking?"

"No," he said hearing some rummaging sound.

A couple of minutes later she said, "Ok. You can open now."

He opened his eyes and saw an assortment of cupcakes each with a letter on it spelling out the message:

HAPPY 

V/B-DAY 

AKIRA!

There was a candle stuck right in the '-'.

"Well, make a wish and blow out the candle," she urged.

.

He shut his eyes and blew out the candles. 

She smiled and asked, "So what did you wish for?"

"Secret. If I tell you it won't come true."

"If you don't tell me how can I help you make it come true?" she asked.

"You just promised me to help make one of my wishes come true. I'm going to remember that."

"You better not make an outrageous request," she said.

"I'll try not to. I thought you said you went to buy something to Rukawa. You lied."

"Did not. I did buy some of his favourite toppings," she said pulling out the letters that made the word 'BAKA'.

"I wonder how Rika's doing…"

"You don't have to worry," Miyuki said reassuring, "although Kaede seems lazy and uncaring, he's actually very attentive and hard working. He does all the house chores and is very good at taking care of sick people. Much better than myself. Your sister is in good hands."

.

Rukawa got up and hear water running in the kitchen. He got there to see Rika washing the dishes while coughing like crazy. He felt bad, 'I should've use the paper plates.'

He got next to her, "I'll do it…"

"Ugh! Don't sneak up on people like that."

He snort and took the dish cloth.

"You know…you would make a good housewife," she said.

He clutch the dish, 'I should've have offered to help her. Ungrateful brat.'

.

"Oniisan buy a flower for your pretty girlfriend," a girl around age 8 said.

"She's not…"

"I'll take it all," Miyuki said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!!"

Miyuki smiled and paid her, "You're welcome. I'm a sucker for people who say I'm pretty. Now go home, ok? It's dangers for such pretty and kawaii girls, like ourselves to be out so late."

"Hai!" the little girl said running off.

"Here Akira. Happy Valentines Day."

"You're giving me roses?"

"Yep. Why? What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Nothing…it's just no one gave me roses before. You just helped her buy all those roses so she could go home, ne?"

"Nope. It's because she said I'm pretty," she said, "come on. We better go back to your apartment and check out how things are going with Kaede and Rika."

.

Rika smiled, 'He's not that horrible a guy.'

"Why are you acting so odd today? You didn't snap or retorted anything rude today," she said.

"Because you're sick," he stated drying his hands, "and I don't feel like getting into an argument with you, you got such a croaky voice."

She glowered, and began scratching her arm.

He grabbed her hand.

"…" she looked at him, "what…what are you doing?"

He sighed, "Baka. It'll leave a scar. If you're that itchy, go take a shower."

"…" she looked at his hand.

He let go.

She went to her room, 'Why do I feel so weird?'

.

"We're almost-"

Miyuki's head feel onto his shoulder. He looked at her, she was asleep. He smiled softly getting this odd feeling, 'She looks so lovely…'

He moved closer to her, and sat up straighter so her neck wouldn't be at an awkward angle, sure to give her a crick in her neck when she wakes up. She snuggled closer and muttered incoherently.

They just went pass his stop, 'I should let her sleep for a while longer…'

__

End of Chicken Pox Valentines Day


	16. Friends

A/N:

Just for the info $1.00 Canadian=82.98592¥ , thus 1000¥ =$12.05 Canadian/$8.31 US. This is just for the auction part *S* And that's the ratio I just currently check, though currency rates R constantly changing.

And the Kiss Fanatics I left a msg for U in my bio, last paragraph.

****

Friends

"Ohayou, Rika-chan! I heard you're going to be in tonight's auction as well," Miyuki said jogging beside her.

Rika sighed, she really didn't want to agree but the school president kept on begging her, saying the money raised will be donated to some charity, so finally she gave in. She jogged faster.

"You've been around Kaede-kun too much. You're starting to act like him," Miyuki said picking up the pace.

"Well, you're starting to act like my brother," Rika muttered.

"Really? I wouldn't mind having you as my sister...or sister-in-law," Miyuki said cheerfully.

Rika stared at her, 'Has she no shame?! I've met girls that want to marry my brother, but no one actually said it aloud. Outrageous!'

.

"Shouldn't you dress up more?" Sendoh asked, "that way you can sell for more money."

"Can you stop talking like that?"

"Like what? Ooops, you're right. My bad. You're being auctioned off to the highest bidder," Sendoh said, "shall I go jack up the price for you?"

"You're going alright. But not to jack up the price. To win. I don't want to go out with some rich snob that can't get a date, so he has to buy one."

"But I want you to go out on a date. You've only been on one date and that was in 8th grade."

"Shut up!" Rika snapped.

Sendoh smiled, 'She always gets so grouchy when I mention it. Wonder what happened that day.'

.

"So you know you duty right?"

"Why do you want me to help you bid on Rika?"

Miyuki smiled, "Simple. I want to bid on Rika but since I'll be back stage, you got to help me bid."

"But why would you want to bid on a girl?"

Miyuki smiled, "Because I don't want to see Rika date anyone…except this one person…"

"Who?" Rukawa asked.

"Who do you think, baka?"

"You?"

"Oh, yeah. You know it. Sendoh Akira, he's just a smoke screen, my real goal is Sendoh Rika," Miyuki said sarcastically and flicked him on the forehead, "think before you speak Kaede."

.

****

At the Auction:

Sendoh smiled as Miyuki came out, 'I didn't know she was in the auction as well.'

"Lets start the bidding," the auctioneer said, "do I have a thousand?"

"Here."

"2000 yens."

"5."

The increments continued in the 1000s.

"11000," came a dull voice.

Sendoh looked over, 'Rukawa?'

"12," Sendoh said just to annoy him.

"15," came a new voice.

"16," Rukawa retorted.

"20."

"25," Rukawa stated.

"30."

"Any bids higher than 30,000 yens? Do I hear 31? Going once, going twice…sold to the man in blue in the back."

.

Rika sighed and walked out onto the stage to face her doom.

The bidding began and Kiyota was the first to wave his paddle. The bidding continued.

"Anyone bid higher than 9000?"

"10," her brother said.

'Finally.'

"11."

'Him?!'

"12," Sendoh said with a grin.

"13000," Rukawa said dully.

"15."

'Huh?'

.

"16," Rukawa stated.

"20."

'Where have I heard this before?' Sendoh frowned and went over to Rukawa, "let's combine our resources."

"Only if we win, Rika belongs to Miyuki."

"Miyuki?"

"Do I hear 16?" the auctioneer asked.

"You think I'd bid on her?"

"Going once, going twice…"

"16," Sendoh said, "ok, whatever. Rika will kill me if I don't win. Better Miyuki than some stranger."

"20."

"27000," Rukawa said, "that's Miyuki's limit. The rest is up to you."  


"30."

"35," Sendoh said.

"40."

"45."

"50."

'What kind of person is he?' Sendoh wondered, 'forget it. Rika can't blame me.'

"Anyone higher than 50000 yens? Going once, going twice…sold to the man in blue, in the back."

.

****

Sunday Morning:

"You're going on a date with that guy right?"

"Yep, me and Rika. And for your info that guy's name is Nobuteru Watsuki."

"2 girls and a guy?"

Miyuki smiled, "Don't worry. I won't get into a fight with Rika over him."

"I got a bad feeling about this guy."

"Oh? Really? Sure you're not just jealous? And I thought only girls get these things."

"Hn. Why would I be jealous?"

"Because he's going out with Rika," Miyuki grinned.

"That is the most baka thing I ever heard."

.

Sendoh sighed, 'What kind of person goes on a date in a limo? That's so exaggerating.'

He watch the guy get out of the limo, holding this champagne colour rose, and rang Miyuki's doorbell. Miyuki greeted him warmly and took the arm he offered her. Then he acted all gentlemanly and opened the car door for her.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

"The seatbelt…"

Sendoh looked down at his hand and quickly let go of the seatbelt he was twisting, 'What am I doing?'

The limo began to move.

"Shall I follow it?" the taxi driver asked.

"Yes…hold on a second," he said spotting Rukawa come out and stare at the limo, "Rukawa! Hop on."

.

"I hope you two don't mind. It's just I really admire you two on court, you guys make such a good team. I thought we could hang out together."

Miyuki smiled, "No problem Nobuteru-san. The more the merrier, ne, Rika?"

Secretly Rika was quite pleased that she didn't have to go on a date alone with some stranger and nodded, "Sure."

"Good. But please call me Watsuki and if you don't mind I'd like to call you two Miyuki and Rika, as oppose to Huyuno-san and Sendoh-san."

"I don't mind at all," Miyuki said.

"Sure…" Rika replied more hesitantly.

"So where are we off too?" Miyuki asked.

"You gals want to go for a boat ride?"

.

Miyuki looked around the room and at the closet full of swimsuits, 'This guy is filthy rich.'

"Rika-chan, you don't look too happy. Aren't you excited about the ride?"

"No. He's just flaunting his money."

Miyuki agreed, "Maybe he just wants to see us in bikinis."

"I'm not going to sunbathe with him, and definitely not in those," Rika said indicating at the wardrobe, "who knows what kind of people them before us."

Miyuki smiled, "He used 50,000 yens to go out with you. You should act more pleasant."

"Hn. No one told him to do it. And I don't believe in acting."

"Did you just 'hn' me?" Miyuki asked, "you know who's trademark that is?"

.

"What's going on, on that boat?" Sendoh wondered aloud.

Rukawa yawned, "Go closer, baka."

"But if we get any closer, we'll be spotted," Sendoh said.

"So?"

Sendoh thought about this for a moment and laughed, patting Rukawa on the shoulders, "You're right. Even if he spots us, it doesn't matter. What was I afraid of? Lets go closer."

Rukawa brushed his shoulders, "Of course I'm right. I'm not a baka like you."

Sendoh laughed, "You sound like someone."

"Who?"

"My imouto."

"Correction. She sounds like me."

Sendoh grinned, "You're quite cute."

"I've heard girls say it but never guys."

"Have you noticed?"

Rukawa looked at him.

"You've said a lot today. I heard you speak more today than the past combine together. And you didn't fall asleep."

He sighed, "Baka."

.

"Why didn't you two change?"

"I burn easy," Rika said.

Miyuki smiled, "Yep, and it wouldn't be nice to leave her alone inside. So why don't we all go inside instead?"

"No need. You can stay out here," Rika said.

"I got sunscreen. Let me help you put it on," Watsuki said.

"Allergies," Rika stated.

Miyuki smiled, "Yeah. Rika's so pretty and her skin's very nice. It would be a pity to see her get sunburned or rashes, ne?"

"Oh? It's seldom a girl would admit another girl's pretty."

"She is pretty," Miyuki said amused, "plus, I really admire her character and attitude. Don't you agree, Watsuki?"

'She's freaking me out,' Rika thought eyeing Miyuki warily, 'what is she up to? Can't be anything good, that's for sure.'

.

Miyuki looked at the hotel, "We're eating here?"

"Yep."

"Can we even go in dressed like this?" Rika asked looking down at her jeans and t-shirt.

"No problem. I come here all the time," he promised, opening the door.

"I'm feeling bad for those two following us. They're going to be broke when the night's over," Miyuki whispered to Rika.

"No one told those two bakas to follow us," Rika said.

"My brother never followed me on a date before. He must be worried about you."

"Don't be stupid," Rika retorted.

"What are you two talking about?" Watsuki asked.

"Nothing. Rika-chan was just telling me to smarten up," Miyuki replied with a smile.

.

Sendoh sighed, 'There goes half of my savings. Does he have to pick such an expensive place for dinner?'

The guy signalled for the check. So he did the same, 'This is going to hurt.'

But when the tab came Rukawa took out a platinum card and gave it to the waiter.

'He's got a platinum card? He's richer than I thought…' Sendoh thought, "I'll pay you back later…"

"Forget it."

"But…"

"I said forget it," Rukawa said looking at Rika's table.

"Miyuki looks flushed. Do you think she's drunk?" Sendoh asked worriedly, "she did drink some wine…"

Rukawa snort, "She's not drunk."

.

"You ok?"

Miyuki smiled, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You're worried about me?"

"I just don't want to be alone with this guy. You're flush."

"I turn pink just eating those rum chocolate, but I'm not drunk. I'm a human alcohol container. I'm more worried about you. You pissed him off quite a bit by refusing everything he said. For 7 no's you should say a yes," Miyuki said, "he's coming…"

"I won't say yes just to please him."

"Well, be careful. I think he's was trying to get us drunk. He'll try again."

"Worry about yourself."

"Hai."

.

Rukawa frowned, he hated clubs, they were noisy, filthy, and full of annoying people. And this guy had to pick the hottest club in town to go to.

Rukawa didn't like this touchy-feely guy, who both Miyuki and Rika were avoiding. He looked at Sendoh who was looking more serious than he ever saw, and staring at what's-his-name like a hawk, 'Who knew he could be so serious off court.'

"Hi. Would you guys like to dance?" a girl asked.

Rukawa snort.

"No thanks," Sendoh said not taking his eyes off Miyuki and them.

'It seems like he does like Miyu…'

The girl went off annoyed.

Then he noticed the guy slipped something into Rika's drink, 'Nani?! That low life!'

"Did you see that? We got to do something. Come on!" Sendoh said pulling him up.

.

Miyuki was suffocating from the smoke, 'I wish people would stop smoking, it's bad for their health and worst for mine.

Kaede and Sendoh came over and Sendoh positioned himself between Watsuki and them.

Watsuki sounded annoyed, "What do you two want?"

Sendoh smiled, "We couldn't help but notice how great you look. Would you like to join us in a threesome?"

Miyuki managed not to laugh, as Rika let out a sigh.

"Pill in Rika's drink," Kaede whispered.

"Rika, I'm thirsty. Do you mind if I take your drink?" she asked and without waiting for an answer took the glass of orange juice, "thanks."

"Hell no!!" Watsuki exclaimed.

"You guys should go. Don't you know it's rude to barge in on people's dates?" Miyuki said and brushed them aside.

Sendoh pouted and said to Watsuki, "If you change your mind…"

"I won't!"

Miyuki faked a sneeze and dumped the orange juice onto Watsuki, "Sumimasen!!! Let me help you wipe it."

Watsuki forced a smile, "It's ok. I'll be right back."

.

"That was dangerous," Miyuki said to Rika, "you know he snuck something into your drink?"

"No. But I wasn't going to drink it anyways."

"He just went to the washroom. We could always sneak out."

Rika watch as two girls pulled Rukawa and Akira out onto the dance floor, "I want to know what else this guy got planned. If you want to leave you can."

Miyuki shrugged, "I was just suggesting. It would be rude to do so, and I can't leave you here all alone with him."

Rika frowned as those two girls practically forced themselves onto Rukawa and Akira, 'Cheap.'

.

Rukawa frowned, 'These two are the biggest bakas I ever seen. Why don't they leave?'

Sendoh backed into him, "We got to get rid of these two girls."

Rukawa nodded and noticed the guy was back. The girl that forced him onto the dance floor turned his face to hers, "What are you looking at? Look at me."

He brushed away her hand, "You're really annoying. Get lost."

He was going to follow them when the girl grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest and screamed, "Pervert!!"

.

Miyuki frowned as they walked out the door, 'Looks like they encountered some problems.'

"Why don't you two come and spend the night with me?"

"In your dreams," Rika responded.

"Come on. Name your price."

Miyuki had to laugh, 'And I thought that line was only used in the movies.'

"I'm going home by myself," Rika said walking away.

Watsuki grabbed her wrist, "You've been acting snobby all day! I had it with you!"

"Let go!" Rika screamed trying to pull away.

"Nobuteru Watsuki-san, don't you know it's not nice to force people? I'm sure there's lots of people who are willing to sell themselves to you."  


He smirked, "Like you?"

Miyuki forced a smile, "You want to know? Come closer…"

.

Rika could tell Miyuki was pissed off, something malicious in the way she said it.

"Here's your answer," Miyuki said and poked the guy in the eye, causing him to let go of her, as his hands flew up to his eyes.

"You bitch!!"

That earned him a kick to the crotch. He screamed and bent over. Rika clasp her fist together and pounded him on the back. He feel to the ground and she stomped on him, "Bastard!"

Miyuki grabbed her by the elbow, "Enough. He's half dead. We better run."

.

They finally managed to escape and got out to find the guy laying on the ground. Sendoh grabbed him, "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Wrong answer," Rukawa said and punched him in the face.

"Please try again," Sendoh said.

"Left. Don't know where."

Sendoh dropped him, "Who do you think beat him up so bad?"

"Your sister. Definitely not mine."

"You sure? I never actually seen Rika be violent to anyone."

Rukawa smirked, "Want to bet?"

.

Miyuki and Rika stopped running to catch their breath and were laughing.

"That was the first time I actually hurt someone."

"Really? So it's probably the first time you need to hurt someone. You're lucky."

"Lucky that I don't have to fight guys off with a bat?" Rika asked.

"If you smiled more and appear more approachable I'm sure you'll have to fight guys off with a tank."

"I'm not you," Rika said tugging Miyuki's hand off her wrist, "lets go home."

Miyuki shrugged, "Hai."

.

****

Next Morning at Kainan:

"What's the commotion?" Kiyota asked.

"Lets go in and take a look," Miyuki said.

They managed to shove through the crowd to see Rika glaring at the smugged Watsuki.

"What happened?" Jin asked.

"Nobuteru just told the whole school that him, Rika, and Miyuki had a threesome. And now they're confronting each other."

"Teme!" Kiyota said, "how dare he-"

"Calm down," Jin said, "what do you plan to do?"

"Beat him up."

"That'll get you in trouble," Miyuki said, "he's not worth it."

"We can't just let him continue that crap."

"No we can't."

.

"Who's going to believe you?"

"How can you say such a thing?" Miyuki asked, "we promise to not let out your secret so why are you still spreading rumours about us?"

'Miyuki?' Rika thought looking at her.

"What secret?" Kiyota asked.

"He likes girls to hit him and beat him up."

"I do not!"

"Let the girls continue!" Jin shouted.

"Last night he was begging Rika-chan and myself to hit him. We of course, didn't want to but he looked so pitiful so I have him a kick. And he screamed really loud. What more he grabbed onto Rika and practically pleaded Rika to hurt him."

"That he did," Rika said, "so I gave him a couple of kicks and he groaned."

"But then it got really disturbing and…we ran away," Miyuki finished.

Murmuring.

"You two-"

Miyuki interrupted him, "Don't deny it. Maybe we should go to an authority about this. I wonder if you got any more of those pills you-"

"I never want to you two again!" he cried and stormed off.

The crowd dissipated too.

"Well, see you at practise," Miyuki said.

"Wait. I got something I want to ask you."

.

"What?" Miyuki asked.

"You…those rumours about you, it not real, is it?"

"It's real if you believe it, false if you don't."

"But I want to hear what you got to say."

"No."

"Then I want to say sumimasen for believing in such rumours," Rika said sheepishly, "the feeling of being accused is horrible and people so readily believe it."

Miyuki smiled, "It's alright. People that really know me won't believe it."

"Gomen!"

"It's ok, really. I admire you. You don't like me and you're obvious about it. You say it to my face. I hate people who pretend to be your buddy and then stab you in the back," Miyuki said, "now that you don't hate men does that mean you don't hate Kaede either?"

"No," Rika said, "he's so…never mind. But maybe…we can be friends?"

Miyuki smiled, "I thought we already were friends."

__

End of Friends


	17. The Sendohs

****

The Sendohs

Sendoh hung up the phone and looked gloomy.

"Who was it?"

"Haha and chichi," Sendoh said, "they're going to come visit us."

"So? Why the long face?"

"They're going to bring us suitors."

"What?! They always find the queerest people and I got to act all polite," Rika said.

"At least you get interesting people. I get the boring people, whom I have to act all interested in and keep awake."

They sighed.

.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"My parents are coming to town."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"It would be but they want to introduce girls to ani, and boys to me."

"What's wrong with that?"

Rika sighed, "I don't want to be introduced to those weirdoes."

"Simple. Just ask someone to fake you boyfriend," Miyuki said.

"Hey, that's an idea. But how?"

"Kiyota?"

"No way. What if he takes me seriously?"

Miyuki grinned, "What about Kaede?"

"No way!"

"Why not? I guarantee you he'll do a good job or you money back" Miyuki promised.

"I'm not paying him."

"I didn't mean that literally."

"Well…ok. But I won't want to ask him," Rika said.

"No prob. I'll deal with it."

.

"No."

"Why not Kaede? I promised Rika."

"Then you dress up as a guy and go out with her."

Miyuki narrowed her eyes, "So you're not willing to listen to reason, eh?"

"I won't do it," he said stubbornly, "do whatever you want."

Miyuki sighed, and shook her head, "You leave me no choice…"

He frowned, 'What does she plan on doing? Hitting me?'

She trusted a finger at him and looked up at him with a smile, "One week. I promise to not wake you for a week."

'Hm…that's a pretty good deal.'

"Think about it. No more waking up with a mouth full of bread crumbs or liquorice. No more water being dumped on you, ice stuffed down your shirt, and stuff like that."

"Plus no more flicking me in the head."

"Ok, but just for a week," she agreed.

"No more hogging the washroom."

Miyuki nodded, "Fair enough."

"No more-"

"Don't push it," she warned.

"Fine. I'll help Rika," he sighed, "but only because of you."

"Great! I'll phone her."

Rukawa didn't understand why his sister was being so nice to Rika, 'Maybe Rika put a spell on Miyu…or more likely, it's Sendoh's spell she's under.'

.

"Akira where's mom's phone number?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to tell her to not bring whatever guy she has planned."

"You think she'll listen to you?" Sendoh asked.

"She will if I tell her I got a boyfriend."

"You got a boyfriend?!"

"No. But Rukawa said he'd pose as my boyfriend for the night."

"Why didn't I think of that? I should ask someone to act as my girlfriend. I'll phone mom and dad," he said with a grin.

"Who are you going to ask?" Rika asked curiously knowing her brother got a variety of choices.

"The best actress I know."

.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hey, it's me Sendoh."

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked.

"Well, you can help me."

"Oh, and how so?"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend for Thursday night."

"Are you talking about your parents coming to town?" she asked, "if so, nah. It's too bothersome meeting the parents and they're much more difficult to trick."

"Miyuki…"

She smiled, and can see him pouting. She actually didn't mind, she wanted to watch Kaede's grand debut. But she liked giving Sendoh trouble, and girls shouldn't just give in too easily to guys, make them beg a little, "Nah. With your charm, you can go out into the street and pick any girl."

Silence.

"I do believe you promised me on my birthday, you'd grant a wish of mine."

"Your wish is for me to pretend to be your girlfriend for one night?" she asked.

.

Miyuki made a face and sighed, "You can't wear all white because you're paler than the shirt, nor black because that makes you look really ill. Can you do something about your hair? It's a mess. Wear this blue shirt, it enhances your eyes. White pants or black…"

"Why are you so worried about what I wear? Worry about yourself."

Miyuki tsked, "You only get to make one first impression. I will, without a doubt, do well. You…I got to at least make you look good, though I wish you'd act polite and charming. But that'll be asking to much from a guy that falls asleep anytime, anywhere, calls everyone baka, likes to glare, and hn people."

"I'm more polite than you."

"Whatever," she said, "black…white! Yes, white. You'll be wearing the white pants. Maybe I should put some make-up on you…"

"No!"

"Don't scream 'no' so loudly, like someone's about to rape you or something. I just want to make you look healthier."

"With the way you speak, you expect to do well? You got 15 minutes to get ready," he reminded her.

She sighed and went to her room, flipping through her closet. She pulled out a white sleeveless turtleneck, and black dress pants.

.

They stood outside the restaurant as Rika inspected Rukawa, "Smarten up and don't make a fool of yourself. Refrain from calling my parents do'aho or baka."

"You're the fool, fool."

Miyuki smiled, "They're sound like old married couples."

"Do not!!"

"Do too! You even speak in sync. Sendoh…I mean Akira-kun, you look very different in a suit and those freshly pressed trousers," she said laughing.

"Why thank-you," Sendoh said, "Miyu-chan, my parents want to find me a polite, sweet, lady-like girl for me."

"So? I don't think such a girl is suitable for you, nor will you date such a girl. If I pretend to be someone I'm not, they'll see through me much easier. Lets-" she frowned, "wait are you saying I'm not polite, lady-like, or sweet?!"

Sendoh smiled, "Let's go. Rukawa, shouldn't you and Rika be holding hands like a couple? And remember you're her boyfriend."

.

"Papa, we got to carefully examine these two," Mrs. Sendoh (Aoi) said.

"I know, mama. We should try to be serious. We have to examine and cross-examine them," Mr. Sendoh (Ryo).

"That's true. Akira always dates these girls who at first seem normal enough. But then turn out troublesome."

"That's because we've been too lenient when we meet those girls. Plus this is Rika's first boyfriend. Very important, we have to make sure he's a nice guy."

"Right. So serious and interrogate them," she said sticking out her hand.

Ryo put his on top, "Oush!"

"They're coming."

.

Rika frowned, 'Haha and chichi look very serious today.'

"You guys finally arrived."

"Hi, Auntie, Uncle. I'm Huyuno Miyuki. But please feel free to call me Miyuki, Miyu, Yuki, Miki, or Mi."

"Rukawa Kaede. Doozo yoroshiku."

"Nice to meet you Huyuno-san, Rukawa-san. Have a seat," her mother said.

'That was formal…'

Miyuki nudged Rukawa.

"Auntie, Uncle, we got you a gift," Rukawa said producing two small boxes, after holding her chair for her.

"Kaede paid for it. But I picked it out," Miyuki said.

"Thank-you. We'll open it later," her dad said.

She exchanged at look with Akira.

.

Aoi frowned, 'Kaede and Miyuki appear to be dating with each other, more than they are with my daughter and son.'

"It's not polite to pick things out of you plate."

"Kaede's use to me giving him the stuff I don't want, like green onions, onions, garlic, ginger," Miyuki said looking up, "and in turn I'll eat his mash potatoes for him."

Aoi could tell Kaede actually liked the mash potatoes and Miyuki leaned over her plate like she was about to spit in it but looked up and smiled.

"I'll take the prawns and scallops," Kaede said forking the seafood out of Miyuki's dish.

"Let me get that steak off your plate."

Forks were flying. It was really quite a battle.

Her husband coughed and they froze. The silence got unbearable.

"Aw, crap. The green onions are back on my plate," Miyuki said.

She resisted the urge to laugh as Akira pushed out his plate, "I'll take the green onions for you, Miyu-chan."

"You two know each other," Ryo asked Kaede and Miyuki.

"We live together," Miyuki said.

"They're siblings," Rika added quickly.

"Really?" she asked noting that they did have similar eyes and certain facial structures, like high cheekbones.

"Divorced parents," Kaede explained.

.

"Mind if I ask some questions?" Mr. Sendoh asked.

"Sure. Shoot," Miyuki said.

'And the questioning begins,' Rukawa thought.

"How long have you guys been going out with Akira and Rika?"

"I guess the first time I went out with Akira is 5 months ago."

"You two been going out for 5 months and you never told me Akira?" Mrs. Sendoh asked.

"It wasn't serious," Akira protested.

"What about you Rukawa-san?" Mr. Sendoh asked.

"Around 5 months."

"What do you like about my daughter?"

'Like?' he frowned.

Miyuki begin nudging him with a fork.

"She's strong willed and…cute," he said looking at Rika, who was actually blushing and attacking her fish fillet, 'she does look like a girl when she wears a dress, and she actually carries wearing pink pretty well.'

.

'Rika's blushing?' Akira wondered, 'and Rukawa's staring at her intensely?'

"Miyuki would you date my one if he gained 50 pounds?"

Miyuki looked thoughtful and said, "Sure. But I think Akira's perfect as he is. Although if he gained 50 pounds I would feel safer going out with him at night. But it's not necessary, because he'll be too bulky then."

"Bulky?" his mom asked.

"Yeah. Don't you think so? If Akira gained 50 pounds of hard core muscle, he would be way too muscular."

Akira shook his head, 'She good at avoiding questions.'

"I think she meant fat," his dad stepped in.

"I promise you I won't let Akira gain 50 pounds of fat because I'm a good…girl…friend," she vowed putting a hand on her chest.

.

Miyuki smiled, the questioning was over. It was obvious Rika took after her father and Sendoh after his mother. She didn't believe Mr. or Mrs. Sendoh were as serious as they try to appear or fooled for a moment by their charade. They seemed really wise.

Kaede poked her.

She poked him back with the salad fork she hid under the table.

"Look," he hissed.

Miyuki looked at the direction he nodded at, 'That guy.'

"Gomen. We just saw someone we know," Miyuki said, "mind if we leave for a second?"

"Go ahead."

"Arigatou!" she said pulling Kaede with her, "be right back."

Kaede bowed.

.

"What shall we do?"

"What we always do. Find out if he's cheating and if so, get rid of her. You be the psycho this time. I'm always the psycho step-child."

"Because you're good at it."

Miyuki made a face, "I've been the psycho for the last three times."

"So, what's one more?"

"I get to hog the washroom."

"Fine."

"And I get to flick you on the forehead," Miyuki added.

"Forearm."

She smiled, "Deal."

.

"Tell the truth now," his mom said, "they're not really your boyfriend or girlfriend are they?"

Akira and Rika sighed and shook their heads.

"I knew it. Although they didn't show any suspicion in the interview, you guys don't act like couples."

"More like single-sided crushes," his dad said.

"Crushes? Them on us?" Akira asked.

His mother laughed, "Is there something wrong with Miyuki? You know your ex's Akira."

"I guarantee she's 100% ok," Rika said.

"It's seldom to hear you compliment Akira's…friends. Is it because she's Kaede's sister?" his dad asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about? You know he's just an actor."

"But I saw you blush," his mom said, "and you never blush."

.

"Otousan."

"Kaede, Miyuki…" he said.

The brown hair woman looked at them, "You're his children?"

Miyuki noted she didn't see too surprise, 'Guess, she heard about us. She's pretty but mom's prettier, though this woman may be nicer…'

Kaede nodded.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Miyuki picked up a fork, "Are you his girlfriend?

"I don't know…" she said shyly.

'He always goes after the naïve woman, that he can manipulate.'

.

Miyuki pocked at the salad, "Really? You don't know? Let me tell you what I know then…I got two mothers. I don't need a step-step mother!"

Kaede watch his sister make odd head movements and began violently stabbing the salad, 'She's got this down to an art form.'

He grabbed onto her, "Miyu, relax. You remember the trouble you got into last time, don't you?"

Miyuki pouted, "But I don't want another mother!!"

"Don't fool around," his step-father warned.

Miyuki thrust the fork at the woman but stopped before touching the woman's neck, "I'm not fooling around…I'm serious…you're the one fooling around _otousan_."

"Uh…sumimasen…I got to go…" the woman said rushing out.

"Why you two…" his step-father said getting up.

"Don't forget to pay on the way out," Miyuki retorted, "or else mother will have to bail you out of jail again."

He walked out in a huff.

Rukawa exchanged looks with her and they grinned.

.

"Fried ice cream? Delicious," Miyuki said.

"We got something to give you guys."

"What?" Kaede asked.

Aoi gave Rika, Kaede, Akira, and Miyuki a ticket each.

"Horror movies? Mom, you know I don't watch horror movies."

"I love horror. When is it?" Miyuki asked looking at her ticket, "art gallery…"

"What? Don't you like it?" Ryo asked.

"No, no. I love art…as long as it's not abstract art. They make me dizzy."

"Both tickets are for tonight. Rika-chan, you don't watch horror movies because they scare you. But now you got a boyfriend to watch it with. And to prove you watched it, phone me tomorrow to tell me the plot. And you Akira, you got to describe to me your favourite drawing."

Rika and Akira exchanged looks.

"Don't worry. Kaede will take care of Rika, and I'll be sure to help Akira pick the best drawing," Miyuki said after swallowing her ice cream.

.

Aoi and Ryo called a taxi for both of them.

"Bye," Kaede said.

"Hope to see you again." Miyuki added.

"I hope to see you again too," Aoi said and winked at Akira, "ganbatte."

"Remember top phone us and describe the movie back to us," Ryo said to Rika and added, "ganbatte to you too."

Miyuki watch them embrace and say their farewells, then Rika and Akira got into their respective taxis.

"Your parents are interesting."

"I'm glad you didn't find them annoying."

"Of course not. They seem cool. And they're aiding our plan to get Kaede and Rika together. Forcing her to see a horror movie, so Kaede can play the role of protector. Nice."

"Not just them. Us too. So do you want to go to this thing? Or make something up at my house?" he asked raising a suggestive eyebrow and smiled.

"Don't be silly. Of course, we're going. Wouldn't want to waste the tickets. Me, being the wonderful girlfriend that I am, will of course, keep you entertain," she joked along, "maybe we can go to your house later…"

.

"Achoo!" Rika sneezed.

Rukawa glanced at her and sighed, 'If she's going to wear a little spaghetti strap dress one would expect her to wear a jacket. The baka..'

She was rubbing her hands against her arm.

'It's not going to get any warmer inside the theatre.'

"Choo!"

He sighed and took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She turned to him and looked odd, 'She must be cold. Her cheeks are pink.'

"Uh…thanks."

He snort, "I just don't want to see you with a runny nose. You look enough like a pig as it is."

"Baka!!"

"Do'aho," he stated, "line's moving."

__

End of The Sendohs

A/N: Haha and chichi=mother and father *S*

I'm going to be updating the next chapter soon *S* In a couple of days where Rika and Akira finally realize their feelings. *S*


	18. Realization

****

Realization

Miyuki woke up and looked at the clock, '7? Why didn't Kaede wake me up to train with him?'

She brushed her teeth and frowned, 'Why don't I smell breakfast?'

"Hey, Kaede. Where's breakfast? That's part of you duty today," she said opening his door to see him still laying in bed.

She tugged on his hand, "Breakfast! Come on!"

"I'm not feeling well…" he groaned.

She made a face, "Eeeew, you breath stinks. Don't talk."

She touched his forehead, "Fever. Do you have a sore throat?"

He nodded.

"Over active mucous production?" she continued.

He looked at her.

"Ok…I'll assume that's a yes. I'll help you phone school and tell them you're sick," she said, "be right back."

She gathered up the stuff she needed dumped it onto Kaede's night stand, "I got you Advil, water, cough syrup, 3 boxes of Kleenex, cough drops, and bread. So you just stay in this room and rest. I'll feed Chibi Kaede. Oh, yeah, I got you garbage bags for those Kleenex. Actually you shouldn't drink so much water, you'll have to pee and that means getting up but you look half dead. Which isn't bad considering you usually look kind of dead anyways."

"Baka."

"Maybe you're not as sick as you claim. Anyways, rest. I got to go to school."

.

Rika nodded, "Miyuki."

"Hey Rika."

"Help me give this back to Rukawa?"

"His jacket? Now I know why Kaede's sick. He must've acted all gentlemanly and gave you his jacket for last night," Miyuki said laughing.

"He's sick?"

"Yep. He has to miss school today. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. Don't look so worried. He's not going to die…at least I hope not," Miyuki said thoughtfully.

"Should I visit him?"

"Up to you," Miyuki said, "people that have colds should eat apples, right?"

"Oranges for vitamin C."

"I thought it was an apple a day keeps the doctor away," Miyuki said frowning, "oh, well. All we got at home are melons, grapes, and limes. Limes will do, they're a citrus fruit, like oranges."

'I better go see if he's ok,' Rika decided, 'or I'll feel guilty.'

"Miyuki…I'll come home with you today after school, ok?"

"Great! Wait for you at the gate."

.

Rika frowned, 'What should I say to that baka when I see him?'

"Rika-chan…"

She turned, "You?!"

"Can we talk? I want-"

She cut him off, "Nothing to talk about."

"Please let me explain," he plead.

She frowned, "There's nothing to explain."

"Two minutes. Just give me two minutes."

.

Miyuki sighed and dumped her bag onto the ground, 'What happened to Rika? I waited 30 minutes for her and she didn't show up. She should be ok…right?'

She picked up the phone and dialled Sendoh's number.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Akira, is Rika home?"

"Yeah. She came back a while ago. Why?"

"What? She said she was going to come see Kaede, so I waited like half an hour for her," she said annoyed.

"I think she forgot. The guy she has a crush on in gr. 8 came and asked her out, so-"

"An ex-crush?! That's horrible. Just when Kaede and her are making progress. Who's this guy? Should I be worried?"

"I never seen him," Sendoh said sounding amused, "but I do know they're going out tomorrow."

"We got to check him out then."

"We?"

"You and me of course," Miyuki said determined, "you're going to agree, right?"

"I guess…"

"Great!"

.

****

Next Day:

Sendoh watch Rika toss clothes around in her room. He phoned Miyuki.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hey. It's me Akira. Rika's-"

"Ack. I forgot to tell you the plan's off for today. There's something I got to attend to. Gomen."

He felt disappointed, 'Why am I so disappointed? I didn't even like the idea of spying on my sister…'

"Sendoh?"

"Oh, I'm here. You don't have to apologize."

"I got to go. Bye," she said.

"Ok, bye" he said.

She hung up.

'What's her rush?' Sendoh wondered as the phone rang, "moshi-moshi?"

"Hey, Sendoh. It's me Kosh. Heard you're going to get your license soon. We devised a way to help you prepare for the exam."

"How?"

"Racing go-carts, and there's a new Initial D race car game out at the arcade."

Sendoh laughed, "That's you plan? You're on. But don't say I didn't warn you."

.

Rika didn't expect to see Shinnosuke again. She had a crush on this guy for the longest time and finally worked up the courage to ask him out two years ago because she was moving here to Kanagawa. He agreed and she was ecstatic, seeing how he was the first guy she truly admired and liked. But he stood her up, making her wait two hours for him at the theatre. Who would've guessed that he would show up now and apologize, asking her out. He told her yesterday he didn't show up because of a family emergency. She accepted his apology and agreed to go out with him.

She should fill exhilarated, but she felt no such thing. Not even the slightest thrill.

.

"Next time you decide to come give me a warning."

The man smiled, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I'm really surprised that you're buying this much stuff. I'm tired," Miyuki said, "it's not very gentlemanly to make a girl carry you bags for you."

He stuck out his arms, "Look at me. I'm up to my elbows in this stuff. People gave me lists of stuff to get and made me promise souvenirs. How about this? If you carry some more of my bags, I'll carry you."

"You're on," she said taking a handful of bags, "piggyback."

.

"You're not in the slightest bit ready for that exam are you?" Ikegami asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Sendoh protested, "I'm use to automatic, not manual gears."

"You were stuck in a corner during the go-cart race," Koshino pointed out.

"There was just something wrong with that car. Someone messed with the steering wheel."

"Uh-huh," Uekusa said.

"Wasn't it because you forgot to put it shift the gear to reverse when you were trying to back out?" Hikoichi asked.

Sendoh was going to reply but spotted Miyuki on the back of some blond guy and smiling, 'Who is that?!'

"Nothing to say Sen-"

"See you guys at the food court, ok? I got to say hi to a friend. See you later," he said running off.

"…"

.

Rika felt someone staring at her. She turned to Shinnosuke and found him staring at her. He smiled sheepishly and turned back to the screen.

Rika frowned and also turned back to the screen, 'Rukawa isn't that inattentive. When we were watching that movie two nights ago, he kept his attention on the screen the whole time. I should feel flattered that Shinnosuke's looking at me but… Why didn't that baka look at me Thursday night?! Maybe he fell asleep, or… Why am I thinking about him?! Got to focus on the movie…'

.

Sendoh pat Miyuki on the shoulder, "Hey."

"Sendoh?" she said sounding surprised, "down."

The guy released her legs and she smiled, "Didn't expect to see you here."

The blond with green eyes tapped Miyuki's shoulders and said, "Intro."

"Right. Sendoh this is my friend from the states, Jordan McKay, and this is Sendoh Akira. Akira is his first name so don't ask," she warned the guy.

Jordan eyed him and smiled holding out his hands, "Nice to meet you, Akira."

'He knows Japanese,' Sendoh thought taking his extended hand, "Likewise."

"But Mi how can you say I'm just your friend? We're sooooo much more. I'm living with you."

'He's living with her?!' he thought bewildered.

Miyuki retaliated in English, "You're a house guest."

"Precisely. Thus, I'm living with you. You can't deny it," he said and turned Miyuki to him, "tell me the truth now. Did you invite me to stay so you can sneak into my room at night and take advantage of me?"

"Oh, you know it," she said with a grin, "you saw right through my plan."

"Shall I leave the door open for you tonight?"

Sendoh was annoyed they were talking too fast but he understood enough or their conversation to be annoyed. He coughed not so subtly.

"Ooops. Sumimasen Sendoh. When I get excited and know the one I'm conversing with knows English, I tend to convert to it," Miyuki said apologetically, "we got to continue our shopping expedition. See you soon, ok?"

"Ok."

"Lets got. You got to continue carrying me," Miyuki said.

"Yes, Master," he said bending down and looked as Sendoh and added with a smiled, "she's so dominating, ne? Although I don't mind a girl being on me."

Sendoh decided he didn't like this guy's suggestive, dimpled smile.

"Walk," Miyuki commanded and waved to him.

He gave her a wave back.

"See you Akira," Jordan said.

He forced a smile, "Good-bye Jordan."

.

"Where do you want to go to eat lunch?" Shinnosuke asked.

Rika shrugged, "I don't care. Why don't you pick the place?"

"Ok. Lets go to…"

Rika spotted an ad for herbal tea, 'Herbal tea? Is this herbal tea a cold remedy as well? Oh, it is. And good for sore throats, too. Maybe I should buy it for Rukawa…"

"Rika…Rika!"

"Gomen. What did you say?"

"I said, lets go and eat at Earls. Unless you got any objections."

"No, no. it's fine," she said eyeing the ad.

.

"Did I go too far?"

"Too far?" Miyuki asked, "turn left.

"With my joking about us. Akira seems angry."

"Angry? Akira?! No way. Why would he be angry at you?"

Jordan glance back at her, "Mi, you mean you don't know? Guess you don't see it because you're in the middle of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"Whatever. Turn left again."

"Hey, have you gained weight?" he joked.

.

Slurping sound came from Shinnosuke.

'Rukawa doesn't slurp. I wonder if that has to do with the fact that he's quiet. Or maybe he doesn't like the soup I've seen him drink. Hey, isn't chicken noodle soup another remedy for colds? Maybe I-'

"Rika?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? You seem to be deep in thought a lot today," he said.

She was thoughtful, 'But I've been thinking about that baka all day, non-stop. What's wrong with me?'

"Oh…sumimasen…"

"That's ok. It's just I'm worried about you…are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said truthfully, 'it's Rukawa's who's sick.'

"Well…if you insist."

.

"What wrong with him?" Uozumi asked, "him daydreaming, that's normal. But him daydreaming without a smile, that's odd."

"Hey, Sendoh. Look over there. That hot girl over there is winking at you," Koshino said.

"Uh-huh," he said without looking up from his lemonade.

"Oh my god. This is serious," Koshino said.

"Let me try," Uekusa said, "look there's a guy streaking and giving out money!"

Everyone from around looked in the direction Uekusa pointed at but Sendoh only said, "That's nice."

"Sendoh-san, Coach and Uozumi-san just requested that you get kick off the team," Ikegami said.

"Ok…"

"Oh, no! Hot girl, naked guy giving out money, and basketball, but no response. Certified. The toxin in his hair gel has finally seeped through his thick scull and is now destroying his mind," Koshino said.

"He was fine earlier on," Hikoichi said, "until he met Miyuki-san and-"

"Miyuki? Where?" Sendoh asked looking around.

The others all exchanged looks and laughed.

"He has been poisoned by something much worst than hair gel or mindless TV shows," Koshino said.

"By a girl," Fukuda said.

"Serves him right," Koshino said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sendoh asked.

"Oh you finally notice us, huh?" Koshino asked and pointed behind Sendoh, "hey, isn't that girl Miyuki?"

Sendoh turned.

Koshino laughed, "Hikoichi all the info you got on this Miyuki girl, ASAP."

.

****

Next Morning:

Sendoh woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Without even realizing it he picked up the phone and dialled Miyuki's number.

"Hello.?"

"Hi. Is Miyuki there?"

"She's sleeping."

"She's usually awake by this time."

"Oh, I volunteered to play one-on-one with Kaede, since I couldn't sleep anyways. Time difference you know. You're Akira, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Care to have breakfast with me?"

.

"Where did Jordan go?" Miyuki asked.

"Out."

"Wow, you're all better," Miyuki said, "I'm a great nurse. So what is there to eat?"

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, "you didn't do anything that's considered nurse-like."

"Breakfast sausage!" she exclaimed, "sure I did. I brought you food, water, Kleenex and medicine, didn't I?"

"Food?! I had the same loaf of bread for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And 2 glass of water. No spoon for the cough syrup, either."

"Stop complaining. You're all better aren't you?" she asked as the door bell rang, "I'll get that. Go cook breakfast already."

.

Rukawa went into the kitchen and pulled out a package of sausage from the freezer. He dumped it into the microwave to defrost. He frowned at the empty salt and pepper shaker.

As he refilled the pepper shaker he accidentally inhaled some of the stuff and began sneezing.

Rika came in and said, "If you're sick, stay in bed."

"I'm-achoo-fine," he said sniffing.

"Who are you kidding? Go rest."

"Rika since you're here, you take care of the baka. I'm going to go out for a while," Miyuki said grinning.

"I'm not a…" he began as Miyuki elbowed him hard in the ribs causing him to cough, "…a baka."

"Look how sick you are," Rika said, "sneezing, sniffing, coughing. I'll take care of him until you came back."

.

"Sorry. I had trouble finding the place."

"It's ok," Sendoh said.

"I'm very glad you decided to come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I had a feeling you didn't like me yesterday," Jordan said, "of course, Miyuki found that absurd. She thinks you like everyone."

"I don't dislike you."

"But you don't like me either. You think Mi and I make a good couple?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Sendoh forced.

"You think you and Mi make a better couple?" he asked.

'How should I answer that?'

"I do," he said grinning, "Mi and I are just friends. Very good friends, but friends nevertheless. I already got a girlfriend. Mi's single as of the moment. I advise you to court her now, or other guys will. Of course she won't accept you that easily…"

'They're not going out? They're not going out!' Sendoh smiled, "Thanks!"

"You don't have to thank me. You look much nicer when you smile genuinely."

.

"Here eat the macaroni," Rika told him, "and after that the aspirin and cough syrup."

"I'm. Fine," Rukawa persisted.

"Two days ago you were so sick you had to miss school."

He sighed and grabbed her hand and placed it on his forehead, "No fever. Fine."

"Fine, you don't have to take the aspirin but you still got to take the cough syrup. I heard you cough," she said feeling herself get hot and pulled away her hand, 'I hate the way he affects me. Hate it! Loathe it! But at the same time… Why is liking someone always this confusing?'

He sighed, "After I eat and vacuum."

"I'll vacuum for you."

"I got to wash my cat."

"What's wrong with you? I just want you to rest and drink the cough syrup," she said frustrated, "I'll wash your cat."

.

Rukawa thought about explaining to her again that he was all better but decided against it. She obviously set her mind to the fact that he's sick and why refuse a free maid, when all he had to do was drink one little spoon of cough syrup.

"Fine. I'll listen to you," he said and wondered if she would help him do his homework.

__

End of Realization


	19. Preparations

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter. If U thought up a better one, pls help me out *S* Thanks

****

Preparations

"Hey, Miyu. Wake up!"

She swung her arm in his direction. Rukawa caught it, "Where's Jordan?"

"Tokyo…came with group…two free activity day…gone back late last night. Good-night," she mumbled.

"Wake up! Practise with me.

.

Rika was walking out of her classroom and spotted Shinnosuke waiting outside for her.

He smiled, "Hey, Rika."

She forced a smile and nodded.

"I really had fun Saturday. Do you want to go out and do it again?"

"I'm sorry. But…there's this guy I like."

"Then why did you go out with me?"

"I wasn't sure. But during our entire date, I kept thinking about him, and it worrying. It wasn't until I saw him, that I began to feel better. It wasn't until then that I realize I like him."

"Who is he?" Shinnosuke asked.

"His name is Rukawa Kaede," he said and it felt good to finally admit it, 'why is it so much easier to admit it anyone other than who it truly is?'

.

'No practise, today?' Miyuki thought reading the note and yawned, 'great. Now I can go home and sleep. Baka, inconsiderate Kaede. I only slept two hours last night.'

.

"You got to be kidding."

"It's true!" Koshino said.

Taoka-sensei looked at Uozumi who nodded.

Everyone began buzzing.

"Sendoh-sempai has a crush on a girl?!"

"And she apparently doesn't know it, or rejected him for another."

Taoka-sensei clapped, "Ok. Practise for today is cancelled. Lets go see this girl."

Cheering.

Taoka-sensei turned to Hikoichi and warned, "You stay here and keep Sendoh away from this girl's house."

"B...but.." Hikoichi protested.

"Do it. Or you're kicked off the team."

"…"

.

Rika turned the corner and spotted a stunned Kiyota, "…"

"What's so good about him?" Kiyota asked softly, "who do you like him?"

"Those things can't be explained."

"Name one thing he has that I don't. One thing that he's better than me at," Kiyota challenged.

"…"

"Name it!"

Rika said the first thing that came to her mind, "Basketball."

.

"Hikoichi where's everyone?"

"Uh…practise was called off."

"That never happened before," Sendoh said with a smile, "darn, I didn't have to run all the way here."

"So, Sendoh-sempai…where are you going?"

"Home. I got something I got to ask my sister. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Hikoichi said suspiciously, "bye."

Sendoh watch him run off, 'He's acting weirder than normal today.'

.

Miyuki was humming but stopped dead on her tracks at the sight of a dozen to two dozen guys sitting outside on her yard, 'What the…'

She quickly bladed to behind the car.

"Hey you!" the huge freaky man called.

'No…not me. Not me. You can see me…'

"I see you."

She was about to go out when a boy across the street say, "H…Hai…"

She let out a sigh of relief, "Ok. Not me. That poor kid looks freaked out.'

"Do you know when the girl living here returns?"

'If it's one or two guys I can handle. But 20?' she thought and slowly backed away the way she came, 'better hide of a while. Kaede should still be at school…'

.

"Rika, you're home?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at practise?"

"Cancelled."

"Ani…I want to ask you a question."

"What?" he asked.

"How…how do girls usually ask you out?"

Her brother smiled, "Why? Do you want to ask someone out? Or is someone asking you out?"

"If you don't want to answer-"

"Straightforward and directly," he said, "now I want to ask you a question."

"What?"

"What do girls like?"

"You need my help?" Rika asked, "since when?"

"Well…this girl's different. She's…"

Rika smirked, "Miyuki. I'm not that dense. But you shouldn't ask me. I'm friends with Miyuki but I don't really know or understand her. You should ask her long time friend Ayako."

"You're right. Shohoku should still be practising…" he said running out the door.

'Baka,' Rika thought, 'directness and straightforwardness?'

.

"Yuki-chan! Why are you here?" Anozumi asked.

"Waiting for Kaede. There's some weird looking people sitting on my yard. Probably waiting for me."

"How weird looking?" Yuji asked.

"Well…the huge looking man-beast looking guy, a triad member that's stoned, a private school kid, a monk…and this old looking man that looks like annoyed, impatient or maybe has to go to the washroom really bad. Hope he doesn't go in my yard…and a dozen or more. I didn't get a detailed, direct look."

"For an indirect look that was pretty detailed," Sauichiro said.

"Are there that many weird looking guys? I mean there's six in this gym and three right here," Youhei said indicating at the rest of the guntai.

"Teme?!?!"

Youhei ran as the guntai chased him. Miyuki laughed.

.

Sendoh went into Shohoku gym and everyone glanced at him, "Hi, everybody."

"What are you doing here? Spying on us, eh?" Hanamichi said.

'Miyuki's here too?'

"Maybe he's stalking Miyuki," Ayako said.

Akagi grabbed Hanamichi, "Rukawa just scored."

"Teme?! Kitsune, how dare you take advantage of the tensai's momentary inattentiveness!"

"Actually I'm here to see you," Sendoh said smiling.

"What do you want to see Aya-chan for?!" Ryota demanded being held back by Akagi.

"That would be between _Aya-chan_ and me," Sendoh grinned.

"What?!" Ryota exclaimed.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the guntai chanted.

"Aya-chan. You and Sendoh-san…why didn't you tell me?" Haruko asked.

.

She could tell Ryota was steaming from hearing Haruko's accusation. She looked at Sendoh, 'What is he doing here? To cause trouble?'

He looked at her and smiled, "Wish me luck."

She laughed, "If you want to date Ayako, you'll need it. Her heart belong to Ryota, ne?"

"Really Aya-chan?" Ryota asked becoming docile with heart-shaped eyes.

Ayako was digging her nails into Miyuki's arm and got up, "Ok, follow me Sendoh."

'Baka. Just like Kaede pissing off people. What the heck is wrong with him? Sendoh got to be here to cause trouble. Got to get Ayako to clip her nails…' Miyuki thought rubbing her arm.

They left to some room as Ryota followed them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akagi asked.

"To follow them of course!"

"Akagi. I think we did enough for today," Kogure said, "maybe we can call it quits for the day…"

Akagi sighed, "Ok. Practise is over."

Cheering.

"Yuki-chan, we decided to accompany you home with Rukawa to see those freaks," Anozumi said.

"That makes the odds better. 3 to 1."

.

"Sendoh, so why are you here?"

"I want to ask you about Miyuki."

Ayako smiled, "What do you wish to know?"

"How to court Miyuki."

Ayako laughed, "Sendoh, you need help in courtship? Unbelievable."

"Because usually girls court me. Not vice versa and when I do it's usually because they give me signals."

"Guys must hate you," Ayako said amused.

"How can anyone hate me?" he asked with a smile, "so will you help me?"

"Don't you know her well enough to know what she likes?"

Sendoh sighed, "No. She seems to like everything and only dislike garnishes. She's pretty obsess with getting Rukawa together with my sister."

"Don't use obsess, use persistence. But why are you asking me? You should ask her yourself."

"I can't do that…"

"Sure you can," Ayako said, "just don't let her know."

"Huh?"

She sighed.

.

Rukawa looked at the guntai bickering and flashed Miyuki a look.

"What? We really need help," she said, "and they're amusing."

"Bakas," he said.

"I think they're cute and enduring," she said, "and anyways, there's a bunch of guys outside our house. 20 or so, and they're searching for the girl that lives there."

"What did you do?

"Nothing. I promise. I don't even know them. Maybe they got the wrong house," she said.

.

"Thanks for your help," Sendoh said opening the door for her.

Ryota fell in and looked up at them guiltily.

"How dare you eavesdrop on us," Ayako said storming out.

"Aya-chan, hold on," Ryota said and flashed him a venomous look, "I'll get you later. Aya-chan wait for me!"

'Ayako's right. And there's no time like the present to test out her idea.'

.

"What are you doing here?" Koshino asked.

Kiyota ignored him.

"Don't you now it's rude to not-"

Kiyota was pissed off enough and didn't want to put up with this guy's mightier-than-thou attitude. It made him think of Rukawa.

"You guys?"

"Kaede-kun, you know them?" Kiyota you're here too?"

"They're Team Ryonan. Are they the odd-" Youhei began.

"Rukawa Kaede! I challenge you!"

"…"

.

The group of Ryonan people were circling around her like a pack of hyena measuring up a prey.

"Anou…do you guys mind telling me why you're here?"

"We heard Hikoichi talk about you and came to see for ourselves if you're as he says."

The guntai were circling outside around Team Ryonan and muttering stuff like, "He must be the man beast…"

"He's the monk, right Yuki-chan?"

She forced a smile, "I hope he didn't say anything bad…"

"Oh, quite con-"

"Taoka-sensei, Uozumi, Kosh, Fukuda, what are you guys doing here?"

"Sendoh! Nothing!" the entire Team Ryonan cried and ran off, two seconds later they rushed back and carried the guntai off.

'What the heck was that?'

.

Rika decided to take her brother's advice and get it over with. She was going to ask Rukawa out. But she never been to his house and was having slight trouble finding it.

Thud-thud-thud.

It was the sound of a basketball hitting the pavement. She glanced at the court, 'Rukawa and Kiyota?!'

Kiyota had the ball and was racing down the court. Rukawa appeared beside him. Kiyota switch the ball to his left hand while fending off Rukawa, who cut him off so he couldn't do a left hand lay-up. They squared off.

.

"Your team mates are…uh…unique."

"You mean to say odd, right?"

"So you want to come in for coffee, Aki-kun?" she asked raising a suggested eyebrow.

"Sure. I really need your help on something."

She sighed, "I know it was too good to be true. Come in."

"You disappointed?"

She laughed opening the door, "A bit. I'm glad to see you, but disappointed that there's a motive behind your visit."

.

Rukawa half heartedly faked a right, Kiyota followed it. Rukawa did a jump shot and the ball went in. He went under the net, caught the ball and began walking away.

"Hey! It's not over yet!" Kiyota shouted.

Rukawa ignored him.

Kiyota grabbed his arm.

"I won't play with a loser."

"How dare you call me that!" Kiyota growled.

"What should I call you? With the way you're playing you'll be lucky to get three points. I won't play with someone who's heart and mind isn't in the game," Rukawa stated, "and is playing only with reflex and instinct."

Kiyota looked at him. Rukawa spun the ball in his index finger looking bored.

"You're right, Rukawa," Kiyota admitted, "I hope you'll continue this game. So I can prove I'm better than you. I promise to play seriously."

Rukawa snort and toss him the ball.

.

"So why are you here?"

"To get your expertise on dating girls."

Miyuki almost spat out her coffee, "First it's dumping girls, then aiding you in getting a girl's forgiveness, and now in courtship?"

"Well…she's special. I don't know how to deal with her and she's a lot like you…so…"

"Understood. How do you want me to help you?"

"I just want to ask you some questions. Like what kind of guys do you like?"

"Me?"

"I told you she's just like you."

"Then why did you decide to date her instead of me?" she asked pouting, "you shouldn't pretend to be someone you're not, I'll accept you the way you are. As for me, I like a guy that's funny, sweet, cute, good looks never hurt anyone, and has silliness."

"Silliness?"

"For example, you told him, you like guys that are cool and ride motorcycles. So he goes and gets a motorcycle license, gets you a nice helmet, and takes you to the arcade to play on the motorcycle racing games, with your biking attires on," she said with a soft smile, "and though you had fun you ask him why. He tells you it's because he's a novice and doesn't want to get you hurt, and because he can't afford to even rent a motorcycle after wasting his entire savings on lessons, and buying the lovely but overpriced helmets."

.

"You won, Rukawa."

Rukawa looked at him.

Kiyota sighed, "Take good care of Rika."

'Because of me? Kiyota actually challenged him because of what I said? But why does Rukawa look so…normal and emotionless?' Rika wondered, 'not at all happy?'

Kiyota as coming out, she dove into the bushes.

.

Rukawa yawned exhausted, 'What kind of person comes and challenges another person in the evening, right at dinnertime and after I got myself clean? Now I'm tired, hungry and sweaty.'

He stepped out of the court to see Rika crawling out of the bushes. She looked at him and scurried up, brushing herself off.

'What is she doing here?' he wondered and looked at her.

"I was just walking by…"

"You don't live here," he pointed out.

"I…you…are you busy tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I…" she said looking uncomfortable, "never mind!"

He watch her run off, 'What's with all these weird things happening today?'

.

"My perfect date? No. You'll laugh."

"Why?"

"Because at the end it gets all sappy."

Sendoh smiled, "Please."

"Ok. It begins at noon because I'm not an early riser. A picnic lunch, some unique form of dancing to get rid of those calories, then a visit to the zoo, and after dinner, star gazing and chatting. I believe it's easy to tell if two people are meant to be together, if they are they can talk about anything for hours, even the weather," she said, "and he walks me home at midnight and gives me a good-night kiss."

"Unique dancing?" he asked, "you kiss on first dates?"

She sighed, "Kiss? Sure, lets do an enactment. I'll be you and you be the girl."

"Ok…"

She pulled him to the couch and jumped into it, "Ok, about the right height. We're at the girl's door."

"Ok…"

"No. U say in a girly way: well…we're here…"

"Well…we're here…" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Aki-kun, may I kiss you good-night?"

He nodded bashfully.

She looked at him and looked like she was about to burst out laughing, "Aki, I do believe you should close your eyes."

He did and felt her cup his chin. It was the first time he felt so apprehensive. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He looked at her.

"I won't take advantage you of, silly," she said with a smile and ran to the other end of the couch and tripped over edge of the couch.

He rushed over, "You ok?"

She sat up grabbing her right foot and groaned, "You weren't suppose to trip after the good-night kiss. You should've left a grander exit."

"Don't kid," he said, looking at her moist eyes, "are you hurt? Should I take you to see a doctor?"

"I thought it wouldn't hurt…but it does. It hurts a lot ," she said as tears began rolling down her face.

He sucked with crying girls, "Miyuki…uh…don't-"

"Tadaima," Rukawa said, "is dinner…"

.

'Miyu's crying?!' he wondered and ran beside her, "Miyu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…I just need to…get it out of…my system," she said between sobs.

Rukawa knew there was no comforting her when she was crying like this. It was best to comfort her later because everything said would make her cry harder. He glared at Sendoh and tugged him out the door, "What did you do?"

"Nothing…I…she tripped."

"Those weren't tears because she tripped. What else did you do?" Rukawa demanded.

"Nothing. I was just asking her about the kind of guys she likes, why she likes them, her ideal date and stuff like that…"

"Do'aho! You…baka!" Rukawa exclaimed raising his voice well above normal and turned to slam the door, 'I can't believe that idiot!'

He went back to the living room, to find her holding Diamond. Her crying subdued a bit.

"You…shouldn't yell at him…it's not his fault…" she said.

"Miyu, next time if anyone ask you such question, you can tell them to shut up and not think about it."

She shook her head, "But…I want to remember. I…I miss him."

Rukawa looked at her helplessly, 'Baka. She should put him behind her already.'

.

'Rukawa looked absolutely infuriated. What did I do?' Sendoh wondered, 'maybe I should apologize to her. I should ask Ayako what I did wrong.'

.

Rika sighed, 'I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him or ask him out. I guess I'll have to try again tomorrow. Kami-sama, help me work up the courage to ask Rukawa out.'

__

End of Preparations

A/N: Thanks Kylie, for correcting me


	20. First Date

****

First Date

"Ohayou, Rika."

"Ohayou, Miyuki…"

"What's wrong? You look troubled," Miyuki said.

"Nothing. Oh, Akira wanted me to give you this," Rika said giving her an envelope, "uh…actually, I do have a question."

"Ask away."

"Is…um…Rukawa busy this Saturday?"

Miyuki smiled, "That antisocial hermit? His life consist of basketball, school and home. He's free every night after 7. On weekends he's free after morning practise at 8. Basically he's never busy and if by chance he is, it's not going to be important."

"But…I heard he got lots of fans, girl fans."

"True. But in his mind, all he thinks about is basketball…and sleeping. He only knows the name of like…four females: me, our mother, Ayako, and now…you."

"Me?" Rika asked smiling.

"Yep. Ooops, I shouldn't make him sound so pathetic. But trust me. He's very free on Saturday," Miyuki said and added, "and Sunday."

.

Sendoh phoned Miyuki.

"You have reached 232-973-3866, Huyuno Miyuki's inbox. If you'd like to leave a message, please wait for the beep."

Sendoh sighed and hung up, 'She didn't open her cell today? Even though Ayako assured me last night everything's ok…I'm really worried.'

"Sendoh hurry up. Taoka-sensei is going to freak. Put down that phone and-"

"Kosh, help me tell him I got something to do, so I won't be attending practise today. Thanks!" Sendoh said leaving a flabbergasted Koshino standing there.

.

Miyuki smiled roller blading home beside Rika, 'Rika want to ask Kaede out. Hope she goes through with it.'

"Your house is here? No wonder I couldn't fine it. I made a wrong turn."

"You tried finding our house?" Miyuki asked with a grin, "why?"

"Uh…look ani's here."

"Sendoh? You must be here for me," she said tugging him away, "Rika, Kaede should be home. Just ring the bell. See you later."

"…"

.

Rukawa opened the door, 'Her?'

"Can I come in?"

He moved aside and let her in, 'What is she doing here? She looks gloomy…nothing happened to Miyu, right?'

"There's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Are you busy Saturday?"

"Why?" Rukawa asked.

She looked like she wanted to shriek '_never mind_' again and run off.

.

"So why are you here?" Miyuki asked.

"I wanted to apologize for making you cry."

She laughed and pulled out the card, "Is that why you written 'sorry' in 10 differently languages on this card?"

"Yep. It took me a while to find out how to say sorry in all those languages."

"You didn't make me cry Sendoh. But since you apologized, your apology is accepted."

"Anou…"

"What is it?" she asked.

.

"Will you…will you…" Rika took a deep breath, "go out with me on Saturday?"

He looked at her.

"I mean to teach me how to ride a bike," she said quickly, "not like a date or anything…"

"I see…"

'What kind of response is that?' Rika wondered, "is that a yes or a no?"

"Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Because…"

He sighed, "Ok."

"Great!" she cried, "see you then!"

.

"I want to ask you out for Saturday."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do you think?"

Miyuki tapped her forehead thoughtfully, "I hate guessing…wait, I got it! Seeing how you're Sendoh Akira, I'll do it."

"See you on Saturday!"

.

****

Saturday:

Rukawa looked at her, 'We're going biking. Why does she have on make-up, and it looks like she did something to her hair, plus her nails are painted, and she put on perfume. The her today looks very odd and strange…'

"Take that bike."

"To where?" she asked.

"Follow me."

"Hai…"

'There really is something wrong with her today. She's so soft spoken. Is she ill?' he wondered.

.

Miyuki read the note and smiled, 'Kaede's going to teach Rika how to bike? Sounds like an interesting date.'

"Meow."

"Diamond, you hungry? Your master forgot all about you because of Rika? Don't worry I'll feed you," she said going to the kitchen, "what is there for me to eat? And Yur-"

The phone rang, she picked it up as she opened the can of cat food, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Miyuki, you're awake? I'll come over now."

'Oh…yeah…I got a date with Sendoh,' she thought remembering, "sure. See you in a bit."

.

Rika was getting annoyed, "Rukawa…"

"Keep you balance," he muttered laying on the grass.

'I didn't come to see you sleep,' she thought annoyed, 'and how am I suppose to keep balance on a demented bike, where the frame of the front tire is all twisted and bent out of shape?!'

Suddenly the front of the bike sloped down, "Ack!"

She fell to the ground with the bike on her leg. She felt miserable and wanted to cry, 'Stupid bike! Stupid Rukawa! I'm stupid too. Did I really think this will work?! He's a no good, cold, uncaring, idiotic-'

"You ok?" Rukawa asked pull the bike off her.

She was too pissed off to speak, if she opened her mouth curses would come flying out at him.

"You scratched you knee," he pointed out.

Rika continued to ignore him.

He sighed and pulled her up, "We have to wash it."

"Hurts!" she said.

She was talking about his grip on her wrist but she must've misunderstood because Rukawa sighed and picked her up. This was the first time a guy actually carried her, other than her father when she was a kid. 

She smiled, 'He's not that horrible a person…'

.

"This place is lovely," Miyuki commented, "I really like seeing the blossomed Sakura trees."

"Well, I thought all girls like stuff like this. I made you something."

"What?"

He held out his grass knitted grasshopper and Miyuki made a face, "You got me a bunch of grass twisted together?"

"It's a grasshopper! I make it myself."

She laughed, "Gomen…it's just…never mind. That explains a lot. No matter how I look at it, it doesn't look like a grasshopper. At most an ant. But thanks anyways, it's the thought that counts. I'll make you something."

"What? A grass nest?"

"You'll see soon. No peeking," she said.

Five minutes later, she finally said, "Done."

She held out a circular band.

"Grass ring," she said, "nice, huh? Much better than your grasshopper."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

Sendoh smiled and took it, "A ring? You want to win me over with a grass ring? You need at least a 3 carat ring."

"I heard of onions rings. But what are carrot rings?" she joked.

.

Rukawa opened the tap and cool water poured over her scrapped knee, "Feel better?"

"A bit," she said coolly.

"Baka."

"I'm not a baka! It's your demented bike, do'aho!"

"Back to normal, I see," he said.

'Normal? What's that suppose to mean?' she wondered, 'is he trying to imply that I normally yell?!'

He turned off the tap, "Come on."

"Where?"

"Disinfectant, for your knee."

"Hurting. Can't walk," she stated, 'Will he carry me again?'

He sighed, "Wuss."

.

Miyuki came out in the grass skirt and he let out a whistle, "You look great."

She laughed, "You too. Nice bod. Hula dancing, interesting choice, though I suddenly feel like I'm in danger of a bleeding nose. Dang! I wish I brought my camera."

He was probably more in danger of a bleeding nose than her, and it really didn't help with her asking, "Can I feel your pecs?"

After he got over his initial shock, he replied, "Sure if I can touch yours."

"Hentai!" she said looking a bit pink.

"Awwww, are you-"

The hula music came on and a skinny girl danced out and upon seeing him shrieked, "Sendoh-san!!"

'What the…'

She actually ran over and bumped Miyuki aide with her hips.

Miyuki was unfazed and let out a soft snicker and gave him a wink.

'This can't be happening.'

.

"Where are we going?" Rika asked.

"Taking you home," he said.

"What? Why? It's so early."

"You're hurt. Can't go biking now."

"But there's still so much we can do," she protested.

"Like?"

"Uh…I'm thirsty, tea?" she suggested, "and I always wanted to see that 3-D stimulator…"

He looked at her oddly.

"What?!" she demanded and remembered to keep her voice soft, "uh…please…won't you come with me?"

He frowned, "Ok. You ok?"

"Sure. I'm fine. Don't worry," she assured him.

He didn't reply but merely looked at her.

"So…lets go," she said strolling off, 'I was so afraid he wouldn't agree. So where to go for tea? At least I know he's worried about me.'

.

"My favourite exhibits? Swan, panthers, and seahorses."

"Ok. I understand girls like beautiful and dangerous things, but why seahorse?"

"It's cute and the males take care of the young. What girl doesn't like that?" she asked and added with a purr, "actually I panthers because they're like me…we stalk our prey."

He laughed.

"What three animals do you like?"

"Penguins, cobras and spiders."

"Spiders?! Ewwww," she exclaimed.

"Exactly. Spiders are a man's best friend when a woman's nearby," he grinned, "makes them jump right into your arms."

"You don't need spiders. You got washboard abs," she teased.

Sendoh changed the subject, he wasn't use to girls teasing with him, "Looks those two monkeys are fighting."

"I think they're mating…" Miyuki said.

'Really?' he wondered, "…"

.

Rika frowned, 'I should've watch this and then went for the drinks. Who knew watching a 3-D stimulation with moving seats can cause this kind of effect. It's worst than an actually roller coaster…'

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm…" her stomach reflux was working against her.

She ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up. She spotted Rukawa watching her out of the corner of her eye, 'Crap. I must look horrible. Why does he have to see me do such gross things?! This is terrible. Barfing on the first date…'

She took a deep breath and pulled her head up, covering her nose and mouth with her hand, 'Oh, goodness. He's staring at me, probably grossed out.'

He held out a pack of Kleenex, which she took it, "Thanks."

"Water fountain over there," he pointed.

'He's not looking grossed out or amused or smirking. That's good, right?'

.

He took her to a nice bistro to have dinner.

"Are you enjoying the date?"

"Yes, you're good company. The atmosphere here is nice," she said looking at the candle, "ever wonder why the wick never burns out in some candles or take like days while other burn out so soon?"

"Sometimes you ask the oddest questions."

She looked at him, "Yeah. I say whatever comes to my mind, sometimes that's not a good thing. What are normal questions?"

"Um…what are my chances of a second date?"

"That depends…are you paying for dinner?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure."

"Then I say your chances are extremely good. Lets order dessert now."

"Ok…" he said his mind wondering off, 'where am I going to take her on our second date? It should be active…I heard two people engaging in physical activity bond better.'

"Would you two like your pictures taken?" a man asked.

"Sure!" she said, "can you take two? So we can each keep one?"

.

Rukawa yawned, "You can go home by yourself, right?"

'Why are you yawning?! Am I that boring?' she wanted to demand, but forced her self to stay calm, "I don't want to go home."

He looked at her and let out a huge yawn.

"Fine be like that!" she staid storming off and regretting it instantly, 'Why do I get pissed off by him so easily? Why can't I ignore his stupidity like everyone else?'

He walked beside her. She looked at him and smiled to herself.

Rika came back, "Here's your…"

She looked at the sleeping Rukawa, plop against the wall, 'He came to the aquarium with me to sleep?!'

She bent down and was about to punch him, but he looks so adorable. She put down the drinks and poked him in the cheek. No response.

'He's actually pretty cute, I guess I can forgive him.'

She sat beside him and rested her head on his chest. She looked at their surrounding. She was beginning to understand why Rukawa fell asleep, the illusive shimmering water, reflecting blue everywhere…

She yawned.

.

"It's nice here…" Miyuki said laying on the grassy banks with him.

"I like to come here to fish," he said, "you're the first person I brought here."

"I feel honoured. Is there any fish in this creek?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. I've caught garbage bags, aluminium cans, socks, and a bunch of other stuff."

She laughed, "That's better than fish. You're helping clean the community instead of killing innocent fish. Unless you're one of those people that dump everything you caught back…"

"I resent that. I don't litter."

She turned to him, "Why are you staring at me? Did we come to star gaze or what?"

"But you're so much prettier."

She blushed and said, "Get out of here. Save you lines for someone else."

'She's blushing, second time today,' he thought and smiled, "I'm serious, they're not just lines. Why would I pick a pile of rocks zillions of miles away, over something as beautiful as you, that's right next to me?"

She looked away, "Don't people want what they can't have?"

"That depends, can I have you?"

.

Rika couldn't believe she fell asleep and with her head on his thighs no less. The security came and kicked them out saying they shouldn't be engaged in that kind of inappropriate activity there. She felt so embarrassed, 'How can I show my face at the aquarium? It's my favourite place to go relax and calm down, too.'

"This your house?"

"Uh…hai!" she said, 'we got back so soon?'

"Bye."

"Anou…wait," she called, 'I should kiss him now, so he'll understand how I feel…'

"Wha-"

.

"Well, this is it. Thanks for the lovely date," she said.

"May I kiss you good night?"

She looked surprised, "Uh…sure…"

He looked at her and teased, "I do believe someone told me, one should close their eyes upon being kissed."

She stopped biting her lower lip and let out a soft chuckle, "I guess I did say that, huh?"

She closed her eyes.

'I think she'll forgive me if I really kiss her…' Sendoh thought as he slowly inched closer and shut his eyes.

__

End of First Date

A/N: Wow, Rukawa asked Rika if she was ok a lot of times… ^_^0 oh, well I'll give him a reason for it, later. I sure hope no one's thinking it's happily ever after right here, b/c next chapter might be disappointing then…

Ooops said too much, NEways I'm going back to school, so slower updates. =)


	21. Matchmakers II

****

A/N: Alright I know this is getting really long, so I've decided to start going easy on them. Maybe 3 or so more chapters and I should be done… Hope things don't seem rushed. *S*

****

Matchmakers II

Rika gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth and ran into her house, 'There! I did it! I'm so terrified. Should I have stayed and waited for his response? What would his respond have been?'

.

Sendoh was about to kiss her when he found two hands shoved against his face. He pulled back and looked at her.

"We don't have to go that far with a practise date."

"Practise date?" he asked.

"Well, duh. You got a date with a girl like me, right? You shouldn't stay up so late. Get home and take a good night sleep. You got to get ready for tomorrow, ne?"

"You think I'm using you?" he asked, 'she thinks this is all an act?!'

She smiled, "I don't mind."

He nodded, "I see. Thank-you very much for your help."

.

Miyuki sighed and sat against the door hugging her knee, 'I really had fun today. I almost thought it was real. I haven't had such a pleasant and enjoyable date since-'

Someone pushed the door. She got up.

"Why are you blocking the door?"

"So you can't come in," she retorted, "you must've had fun with Rika. So how was it?"

"She acted weird the entire date. Like she's just been dumped or having major PMS."

Miyuki smiled, "Why do you think that?"

"One second she's happy and then grumpy. Wouldn't let go of me, acted all girly. Maybe her boyfriend dumped her for being too tomboyish. And…" he touched his cheek, "she acted really…grateful too."

'Baka,' Miyuki thought and grinned, "would you dump her because she's not girly enough?"

"Rika's not meant to be girly."

'He isn't hopeless, he's just so oblivious.'

.

"Well said," Miyuki said clapping, "you still haven't answered whether you had fun on your date or not."

"It's not a date," he protested.

"What is it then?" she challenged.

"…" he changed the subject, "why was Sendoh here?"

"He accompanied me home on his practise date."

"Practise date?" he asked.

"He has a date tomorrow and I'm his test subject for the day."

'That sounds outrageous. He looked quite dejected and irritated. Sendoh likes Miyuki,' Rukawa decided, "did he tell you that?"

"Tell me what?"

"That it was a practise date for his actual date tomorrow."

"No, but he did tell me he liked a girl that was just like me, so…"

Rukawa sighed, 'Baka.'

'She's usually so smart and wise. It's obvious even to me, an observer, that the girl Sendoh's talking about is her. So why doesn't she see it?'

"You're the baka, correction, oblivious baka," she said, "so did you enjoy your non-date date with Rika?"

.

Rika couldn't sleep and flipped through the channels, 'Kaede's actually a considerate person. He walked me home and everything. Should I phone him? If so when? Tomorrow? Why should I phone him? He should phone me or-'

The door opened. Rika turned, "Ani."

"Hey. Why are you still up?" he asked listlessly.

She frowned, "What's wrong? You sound glumly."

He sighed, "Why didn't she take me seriously?"

"Who's her? What did you say? Are you even capable of seriousness?" she asked.

He sighed, "I'm going to go sleep."

'What's up with him?'

.

__

Next Morning:

Miyuki sighed and spun the pen with her fingers, 'What was I thinking yesterday? What was he thinking?'

She spotted Yurdle crawl off the page and absentmindedly pulled him back to the centre of the page, 'We must've both be lost in the moment. But he appeared to know what he was doing… He sounded so confused when I mentioned it was a practise date, and so offended when he asked, _You think I'm using you?_'

Yurdle crawled off the page again and she pulled him back, 'He can't be serious. I mean why would he pick me? We're just friends…right? But…'

"Yuck! Yurdle…" she said looking at the growing yellow stain on her physics report, "was that why you wanted to leave? Think I can pass it off as apple juice? I wish this was chem, I could always blame it on the chemicals."

.

Rukawa looked at the coffee brewing, dumped a spoonful of coffee beans into the wok and stirred it in with the fried noodles, 'Why was I having such weird dreams? Because of yesterday? She really wasn't acting like herself…and I kind of liked that her, yet at the same time, disliked it…'

He shook some soy sauce into the wok, 'Why did she kiss me last night? It was a thank-you kiss, right? But what was she thanking me for? Other than my family and relatives, she's the first one to kiss me…'

Rukawa shook some vinegar in and mixed it with the noodles, 'Was it really a date like Miyu suggested? No way! But…'

He sniffed something burning and looked at the noodles, 'Oh, crap.'

.

Sendoh sighed and looked around, 'How did I end up here?'

Sunshine barked and pulled him towards Miyuki who was in the yard with her cat.

"Sendoh?" she said surprised.

Sunshine sniffed the black cat and let out a bark, the cat in return raked Sunshine across the face and curled around Miyuki's ankles. Sunshine whimpered and hid behind him.

"Gomen! Chibi Kaede, bad!" she scolded the cat and picked him up, "anou…why are you here Sendoh? Don't you have a date?"

He took a deep breath, "No."

"She called it off?" she asked.

I sighed and blurted, "She doesn't exist. That girl was you. All those questions were just an excuse to find out what you like. It was you all along. I like you!"

She looked stunned and stumbled backwards, "Uh…I got to go!! Bye!"

.

Rukawa looked out the window as Miyuki rushed inside. He sighed and went out. He looked at the miserable Sendoh, "You shouldn't despair, instead you should feel please."

"Rukawa? Why would I be pleased? She just ran away after I told her I liked her."

"It's not all that hard for her to tell someone off. She's got a lot of experience and she's usually really cruel and harsh about it. But she did no such thing with you."

"Because she knows me."

He smirked, "So? How hard is it to say: _sorry I don't like you, not in that way_?"

"Then why did she run off?"

"Guilt."

"Guilt? Of what?" Sendoh asked.

"Because of her last boyfriend. I think they were really in love. He's dead now, brain tumour," Rukawa stated, "that's why she came back to Japan. That's why she chooses to date the most obnoxious, annoying, guys and stay away from the nice ones."

Sendoh looked me.

.

"Her dilemma is she doesn't want to let go of him and yet she likes you. Her guilt is in liking you," Rukawa stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What should I do then?"

He shrugged, "Persist."

'Persist?'

Rukawa began walking back to his house.

"Arigatou."

"Don't thank me. I'm not trying to help you. I'm just helping my sister," he stated.

.

Rika sat at her desk and sighed, 'Why didn't he phone me? Does he expect me to phone him? I made the first move already. I asked him out. I kissed him. Why must I do everything? Haven't I done enough?'

"Miss. Sendoh!" her sensei said.

"Uh…hai."

"Pay attention!"

.

Miyuki frowned, 'Why did he have to go and tell me that? Weren't we happier as friends? Why do I-'

"Miyuki!"

The volleyball hit her on the chest.

"Miyuki are you ok? You seem to be out of it lately."

"Gomen…."

.

Sendoh sighed, 'Why is she avoiding me? She won't even give me a chance to prove my case. I don't like this feeling…this feeling of helplessness.'

"Sendoh-san."

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?" Hikoichi asked.

"Nothing…"

.

_"Kaede-kun."_

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru," Rika said and stood on her tiptoes.

I leaned forward and bent down my head about to-

"Kitsune, get up and off the bench!"

Rukawa glared at Hanamichi, 'Why do I keep on getting these weird dreams with her in it? It's not because I like her…is it? Well, she's not that bad, she's pretty nice, not that annoying, can be gentle and cute, she… Oh, crap. I…'

.

Rika picked up the phone and dialled Rukawa's number, 'What am I doing? What am I going to say to him? I better hang-'

"Moshi-moshi?"

'Miyuki? Oh, yeah, she lives there too…'

"Hello…"

"Uh, hi. It's me Rika."

"Oh? Why did you call?"

"Um…how's Ka…Rukawa doing?" Rika asked.

"_Kaede's _acting really absentmindedly. His mind seems occupied with something or _someone_."

Rika was thoughtful.

"Come visit us," she said, "Kaede's probably bored to death and maybe if you come I won't have to eat weird tasting and burnt food."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well…lets see. He was fine until his date with you…" Miyuki said, "in my opinion, I think he's love sick."

'Love sick?!'

.

The phone began ringing.

"Pick it up already!" Miyuki shouted.

Rukawa sighed, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Is Miyuki there?"

"Hold on," Rukawa said covering the mouth piece, "Miyu, phone!"

"Who is it?" she asked coming out of her room.

"Sendoh."

"Tell him I've gone out."

"That's a lie."

She went to the door, opened it and stepped out, "There."

"…" Rukawa sighed, "she just stepped out the door…"

"Oh…"

Rukawa was feeling very bad for Sendoh, 'I got to get the two of them together. She can't just avoid him forever. Well, ok, she probably can…but I won't allow it.'

"Is Rika there?"

"Yeah. Hold on," he said.

A minute later Rika's voice came through, "Got it. Hang up."

Click.

"Hello."

"Hi…"

"You asked for me?" she said.

"Yeah…are you busy tomorrow after school?" he asked.

"No."

"Will you meet me?"

"Sure. Where?" she asked eagerly.

"I'll go to Kainan to meet you," Rukawa said.

"Ok."

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

Rukawa hung up, 'Why am I feeling so nervous and tongue-tied? She's just a girl…ok, she's not just a girl…she's Rika but still…'

.

Rika was tense, 'Why does Rukawa want to see me? What should I say? How should I greet him?'

Rika spotted him as he crashed into a tree, got up, brushed himself, and rode over to her looking half asleep.

"Hi…" she greeted, 'baka! Hi? How lame is that?'

"Hi," he said.

Silence.

"Uh…so why do you want to meet with me?"

"Have you noticed, your brother and my sister are acting odd. She's avoiding him."

'He wants to talk to me about Akira and Miyuki?' I wondered, "yes, I have noticed."

"They like each other. We should help them," he said.

"You want me to help you get them together?" Rika asked.

Rukawa nodded.

"Lets do it," she said though disappointed that Rukawa didn't ask her out to talk to about them.

__

End of Matchmaker II


	22. Stinky Plans

****

A/N: Rukawa's getting talkative in this chap. So I guess I should apologize for the OOC-ness. Gomen. 

****

Stinky Plans

"That seems a bit uncalled for," Rika said.

"It's necessary."

"Is it really?"

"I know my sister. She's more stubborn than anyone I know. If she's insistent on avoiding Sendoh, she'll avoid him like a plague," Rukawa stated.

"Wow, it speaks," she said with false amazement, "but seriously, can't we just tie them together?"

"And have her chase and kill us? No."

Rika sighed, "Well, she's your sister. If you say so. We'll do it your way."

.

Miyuki smiled, "I'm so happy you're willing to come to my house."

"Well, I want to see how your house is like."

"Is that all you want to see?" Miyuki asked grinning.

"What else could there be?" Rika asked.

"I don't know…" she said opening the door.

Instantly she heard Sendoh's voice, "Rukawa, not funny. Uncuff me now. Hello…"

Rika pulled Miyuki to the washroom where the voice came from.

She looked at Sendoh handcuffed to the pole where the shower curtain was held, 'What the?!'

"Miyuki help me," Rika said fidgeting with the cuffs.

Miyuki took a deep breath and went over to examine the handcuffs, when Rika pulled out a pair of her own and cuffed her beside Sendoh.

"What are you doing, Rika?"

She backed away, "Sumimasen. It's Rukawa's idea."

'That do'aho!!!'

.

"Rukawa Kaede, you dumb ass!! Get your butt over here and release us this moment or I'll make you regret it!!" Miyuki shouted on top of her lungs, tugging against the cuff.

Sendoh tried to cover his ears without success, 'She's mad.'

Rukawa got to the door, "Not until you two talk things out and reach an understanding."

"We reached an understanding that you must be tortured. Now release us!" she yelled.

"No."

The plunger flew at Rukawa who ducked just in time and closed the door after saying, "Not until Sendoh tells us to do so."

She finally looked at Sendoh, "Uh…hi…"

"You've been avoiding me," he said getting right to the point.

.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Rika asked.

"More or less."

That uncomfortable silence again.

"So…" she said, "when do you think we'll be able to release them?"

He shrugged.

'Ok, he's really helping. Does he not know how to keep a conversation going?'

"Meow…"

Rika looked down at the cat, "Oh, you guys a cat."

"Yeah."

"…"

Finally Rukawa spoke, "You can make him do tricks with cheese."

"What kind of tricks?" she asked.

"I'll show you," he said, "Diamond, come."

The cat looked at him, then turned and went towards the couch.

Rukawa sighed, "Chibi Kaede, come."

The cat immediate turned around and walked back towards him.

Rika smiled, 'That's so cute. His cat is named after him.'

.

"Well…only until I think of a better plan."

Sendoh stared at Miyuki, who was now leaning against the tiled walls, "A better plan? Like what?"

"I don't have one yet. So far the ones I've came up with are pretty dumb. Uh…maybe you should call Kaede to release us now…"

"No," he stated advancing towards her, "he's right. We need to talk and if this is the only way, so it be."

'He's so serious,' Miyuki thought, "what do you want?"

"I want to know if you like me."

'Crap,' she thought, "if I didn't like you, we never could've been friends and-"

"You now what I mean," he said.

"Look, can't we talk about this another time? I got one foot in the bathtub and one foot in the laundry basket. This is not a good time," she said looking at the laundry basket, "especially since I'm so busy trying to get Kaede's jersey into the toilet bowl with my bad foot and-"

.

"Miyuki," he said, "just answer the question."

She sighed, "Fine. I do. But seriously can't we talk about this after school? After the finals? I can't think about this right now. I need to focus on passing and you should as well. Give me some time. Please."

She looked really drained at the moment.

Sendoh looked at her and gave in with a sigh, "You promise?"

"You know I never lie," she said, "although I think we should add another rule to our agreement. We got to pass our finals, don't want your parents saying I'm bad influence on you."

He smiled, "Hai."

"Great. Now onto our revenge plan."

"Revenge plan?" he asked.

"We're cuffed in the bathroom. My wrist hurts and it's all Kaede's fault. You don't think I'm going to let him off that easily do you? We got to give him a taste of his own medicine."

He really kind of felt thankful towards him it was Miyuki he couldn't say no, "Right, lets not forget Rika then."

His sister was always picking on him, 'Might as well teacher her a lesson while we're at it.'

.

Rika laughed as Chibi Kaede stood on it's hind legs, "That's so kawaii. You trained it to do everything a dog does: roll over, play dead, sit, shake hands, everything."

Rukawa smiled, "It is pretty cute."

"You're capable of smiling."

"Baka," he said, "isn't everyone?"

"But I never seen you smile," she said, "you got a nice smile."

He shrugged, "Guess, your laughter's contagious."

"Shouldn't you be laughing then? Actually I got something to tell you, I-"

"Ok, Kaede you can release us!" Miyuki shouted.

"Agreed!" Akira yelled.

'UGH!' Rika thought, 'why did they have to yell now?'

.

Rukawa looked at Miyuki, "No hitting or being mad."

"Ok. No acts of violence and I'm not mad. Actually I'm quite thankful," she said, "now please release me. These cuffs are really uncomfortable, my wrist hurts and if you don't hurry, I might get mad.

He unlocked her and then Sendoh. Then Miyuki jumped onto him and Sendoh quickly cuffed him to the toilet seat, "What-"

Miyuki covered up his mouth and stole his keys.

"You two stop it!" Sendoh shouted, "don't fight!"

Rika raced in, "What are you two doing?"

She tried to pull Miyuki off of him and got cuffed next to him. Miyuki let go of him and backed out the door with Sendoh.

"Miyuki you promised," Rukawa reminded her.

"I did. Cuffing you to the toilet isn't violent. And I'm not mad, I just feel the need to get even," she stated, "now you two talk things out while Akira and I, go for dinner."

"Akira…" Rika said.

"Bye-bye," Sendoh said steering Miyuki away.

.

She looked at him.

He sighed, "How could you fall for that?"

"It's my fault now?! I'm stuck here too you know."

Rukawa sighed and pulled down the toilet lid and laid his head down.

"You're going to sleep here?!?! Now??!"

"Why not?" he asked.

Rika stared at him in disbelief, 'What does he mean why not?'

"Nothing better to do."

'Nothing better to do!?! I'm here. He can talk to me or-'

"Zzzzzz…"

Rika stared at him, 'Unbelievable. What the heck is he?'

.

"You think we should've brought them something to eat?" Miyuki asked.

"You think they'll be hungry after being cuffed to the toilet for almost two hours?"

"Good point. Lets hope they don't have to use the washroom," she said pausing.

He followed her gaze the a shop call _Love Stop._

She smiled, "I believe I've been too easy on Kaede…"

"What does that have to do with a kinky sex show?" he asked looking at her oddly.

She grinned.

.

'Eeeew! His drool is coming this way…' Rika thought and added more toilet paper to her dam, 'why does he have so much drool?!'

'But he's pretty cute,' she decided brushed his hair off his face, 'guess you can't control how you act when you're asleep.'

He grabbed her hand.

"…"

"We're back."

Rukawa blinked but didn't release her hand. She wonder if he knew he was holding onto her.

"Yuck! What the heck is that?" Miyuki asked pointing at the wet and half-melted toilet paper.

.

"Toilet paper plus drool," Rika said.

Miyuki was grossed out, "Dump that away."

Rukawa sighed and pushed it into the garbage can.

'He was holding onto her hand…did we come back at a bad time?'

"Baka."

She grinned, "Oh, right. Time to uncuff you guys."

Rukawa looked at her untrustingly.

She smiled and uncuffed Rika. Then not so accidentally dropped the other key into the toilet bowl and even less accidentally flushed the toilet, "Oooops."

"My key," Rukawa said letting go of Rika's hand and glared at her, "Demon Queen."

She hadn't heard that nickname in a long time. She shrugged, "I'll get you a knife and you can slowly saw you way out of it."

Sendoh was laughing.

"What do we do?" Rika asked.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Miyuki asked, "you know it's not good to mess with me."

Rukawa glared at her.

'He seems genuinely angry. Better stop playing around.'

.

Miyuki smiled, "Ok, calm down. Here's the real key, baka. The one I flushed was false."

Rukawa caught the key Miyuki tossed him and began unlocking himself.

"Well…oniisan and I better go," Rika said, "bye."

"Bye," Rukawa muttered uncuffing himself.

"See you after the finals Miyuki."

"Sure," his sister said.

He heard the door open and closed. He went out to see Miyuki letting out a sigh of relief.

"You ok?"

"Fine," she said, "I saw you and Rika holding hands. What's up with that?"

"I think she likes me."

"Oh no!" she said exaggeratingly, "you don't say! Whatever gave you such a ridiculous idea?!"

He ignored the sarcasm he heard, "I woke up but she didn't know and…"

Miyuki laughed, "Sly. Faking sleep now. So what exactly was she saying to you?"

"It was doing and it's none of your business."

"What does that mean?!" she asked, "you tell me now what she did! You can't just get my curiosity up and then say none of your business!"

"Nah."

Miyuki attacked him in a unserious manner, "Tell me now!"

He smiled slightly holding her off by putting his hand against her head, 'She still doesn't know that I like her back…hm…what to do? Should I tell her or…'

"If you don't tell me I won't be able to sleep all night. And if I can't sleep neither can you," Miyuki declared.

.

****

(After Exams)

Sendoh rang the door bell and Rukawa answered, "What?"

"Um…is Miyuki here?"

Rukawa looked thoughtful, "No."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

Now he looked extremely thoughtful with his hand on his chin.

"Rukawa…"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh and finally said, "She went back to the States."

"What!?"

Rukawa went into the house and came back with an airline ticket, "Here's the address she'll be at."

"…" Sendoh looked at Rukawa, "uh…"

"Plane leaves in 4 hours," Rukawa said closing the door.

__

~TBC


	23. And More Part I

****

A/N: There's probably gonna be some obvious errors b/c I've been too lazy to seriously proofread it. 

****

And More (Part I)

Sendoh looked at the address, and rang the doorbell. A four year old boy answered the door, "Who you?"

"Sendoh Akira," he said with a smile.

"Don't know you."

Another boy almost a head taller appeared and asked, "What do you want?"

"Is there a Huyuno Miyuki here?"

They huddled and began murmuring, then looked at him, and huddled again. Finally asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because I'm looking for her."

"Are you here to kidnap her?" the older one asked, "because if you are, we'll let you come in."

"No…so, there's a Miyuki here?"

They huddled again. Sendoh was very curious about what they were talking about. Then they shouted, "No!!"

And the door was slammed in his face.

"…"

A woman reopened the door, "I'm sorry for my son's impoliteness. What are you selling?"

"Nothing…I'm here to see Miyuki."

"Ah, you must be Sendoh Akira. She went to pick up some groceries with her dad, but she'll be back soon. Please come in."

"You know me?"

"Kaede phoned and said you'll be arriving. He also mentioned you have no place to stay, so why don't you stay here?"

.

Rukawa stuffed the suitcase into the front seat and sighed, "Five suitcases…"

"Stop complaining," Rika said, "if you told me sooner, instead of at the last minute, I would've been able to determine what I needed to bring. Plus, I'm the one with the duffle bag in my face and suitcase on my lap. So stop complaining."

"It's your suitcases," he muttered.

"Why did you send my brother to San Francisco, anyways?"

He shrugged.

"How can you not know why you do what you do?" Rika asked.

"Why are you complaining? You're getting a free trip to San Francisco."

"Sir, ma'am, where to?" the driver asked.

"Airport," Rika said, 'duh!'

.

"Tadaima!" she shouted.

Her seven year old brother, Alexander came out, "Demon Queen a weird oniisan came to see you."

"Weird? You mean Kaede? Thought he was your leader," Miyuki smirked and went to the living room.

'Sendoh!?' she thought looking at her three other brothers crawling all over him, "…"

.

"Miyuki, here have some coffee!" one of the 5 year old twins Christopher or Jonathan said.

"Gee, thanks," Miyuki said eyeing it sceptically.

"Try it! We made it ourselves."

She smirked and took the coffee, "Thanks, Jonathan."

She sipped it, "Um…very good. Milky and it's still warm."

The four of them exchanged looks.

"Really?" Christopher asked

She sipped it again, "Yep."

"Let me try that!" Alex said and grabbed the drink and took a huge gulp and began spitting, "sick!!"

"You rugrats are such bakas. Next time don't make the drink look so gross and smell so sick, if you want to trick me into drinking it," she crackled, "you're no match for me."

.

The plane shook.

"We're going to die!" the man sitting next to Rika shouted.

"Please remain seated. We are experiencing some turbulence. But it'll be over soon. I repeat please remain in your seats. Thank-you for you cooperation," came a voice from the intercom.

"Oh, that's what they'd like you to believe. In a couple of minutes this plane will go out of control and we'll crash and burn!"

Rika nudged Rukawa.

"Go away."

"Trade seats with me."

"No," he said yawning.

The creepy psycho guy said, "Since we're going to die, how about a kiss?"

She shook Rukawa, "Trade. Now!"

"No."

"Come on. Don't be shy. Pucker up," the psycho said.

"Can't you see I'm sitting next to a psycho?" she hissed.

"Kiss him," Rukawa said with a shrug.

'I will not strangle him here. I will not kill him. I-'

"We have gotten past the turbulence. Thank-you for your cooperation."

"We'll be fine!" the man said, "this calls for a celebration. You know how lucky we are to be alive? We should celebrate this joyous occasion with a kiss!"

"No. I'm not kissing you," she told the man.

"What if I kiss you," he asked.

'What have I done wrong? Why me? Why am I here?' she groaned inwardly, 'I'll tell you why. Its that baka Rukawa and his stupid phone call!'

.

"Where are you going?" Christopher asked.

"Taking Shadow for a walk. Look how fat he is."

"His name is Cream Puff," Gabriel said.

"I can just hear his friends laughing at him," Miyuki said, "plus he's not a white dog."

"His full name's Chocolate Cream Puff," Alex retorted.

Miyuki laughed, "Oh, he's got a first, middle, and last name. I'm so impressed. But I'm going to call him Shadow and there's nothing you can do about it. Mom, dad, I'm take the dog out for a stroll."

"Sendoh, do you mind going with her too?" her dad asked, "it's dangerous for her to go out alone so late."

"It's 7. The sun doesn't set for like 2 hours."

.

Rukawa got no clue why he refused to switch seats with Rika, he guess he just liked seeing her squirm and act all annoyed.

"Your breath mint is different from mine," the guy beside her said, "why don't we both eat ours then we can kiss with minty fresh breath and determine which one taste better, yours or mine."

Rika was trembling and it wasn't in fear.

"I think my blue one taste better. What do you think?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Rika shouted waving the plastic knife at him, "I had it up to here with you. I will seriously lodge this knife into your throat and make you shut up!"

Rukawa looked at the poor frighten guy. The people from in front and behind stared at her.

"What are you staring at?!"

"…"

"Miss, please keep your voice down and…" the stewardess began and shut up upon seeing Rika's face.

Rukawa smirked, 'The rest of this trip is going to be peaceful.'

.

"Why did you lie?"

"Huh?" Miyuki said.

"In order to avoid me you came all the way here? I thought we were going to speak after the exams."

"We were. But my parent's anniversary is in four days and I thought I should come and celebrate with them. I told Kaede to tell you because like you, his last exam is three days after mine, like yours."

"And when do you plan on going back?"

"In two weeks. I got summer school. Didn't Kaede tell you?" Miyuki asked.

"No."

"So that's why you're here. Kaede gave you his ticket didn't he? What is he thinking? He's such-"

"We might as well talk now then."

'Guess, it's inevitable,' Miyuki thought and smiled, "alright. You want to do the talking or should I?"

.

"We're back!" Miyuki called walking it.

'That was a long walk,' Reijiro (Mr. Huyuno) thought.

Sendoh yawned.

"Akira are you sleepy, if so Miyu take him to your room."

"Sure, I'll-my what?! Where am I sleeping?"

"In your room of course," Reijiro said.

"You want me and him to sleep together?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, we thought you two would have lots to talk about," Saori (Mrs. Huyuno) said, "and I'm sure we could trust Sendoh. He seems like such a gentleman."

"I am," Sendoh added.

"We got a guest room."

"No!! It's my room now!" Alex screamed.

"There's a sofa bed in the basement," she continued.

"Nuh-uh. I'm sleeping there because it's too hot to be sleeping with those two in the summer," Jonathan said.

"Since when!?"

"Starting tonight," Reijiro said.

"Fine. What about Kaede's room?" Miyuki asked.

"You can't touch Kaede-niisan's room!" Chris opposed.

"Yeah! That's our secret base. Didn't you see the sign posted there? All tresser-passers will be par-sa-cuted!" Jonathan said.

"One, it's _trespasser _and _persecuted_. Don't use words you can't pronounce and don't understand," Miyuki said making a face.

'They do love to argue,' Reijiro thought.

"You're wrong!" Jonathan said.

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

.

"You made us miss the connecting flight," Rika scold.

"Not my fault."

"If it's not your fault who's is it?" she challenged, "you're the one who threaten the steward when he tried to wake you."

"You slept too," he pointed out.

"Oh, don't try to blame this on me. This is all your fault for the crummy planning and close connecting flights."

Rukawa sighed, "Baka."

"Do'aho."

"Better find a place to sleep," Rukawa said.

"Well duh, our next connect flight is in 13 hours."

'Maybe I shouldn't be taking her home,' Rukawa thought, 'she'll probably offend my parents. Shouldn't have asked her to come.'

"Pick up the bags. We got to go," she said.

'She's already commanding me around and we're not even going out yet. Wonder if dad and step-mom is following my plan.'

.

"Maybe I should just go to a hotel or something," Sendoh suggested.

"Don't be silly, that'll make us terrible hosts," Saori said and added firmly, "I insist you stay here."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Miyuki said, 'something is so off with them.'

"Sorry honey. Your mother and I plan to watch an all night scare-a-thon and you'd kind of be in our way…" her dad said not so subtly.

"Miyu's always in the way," Gabriel said.

She made a face at him and sigh, she was out of objections, "Fine, Akira follow me."

"I could sleep on the ground," he said.

"You can sleep on the bed too. I got a queen size mattress, plus I trust you. It's just you know how you like to defy your parents…or maybe it's just me," she said, "they're just not acting like themselves."

.

Sendoh looked at the stuff animal wall.

"You want to right or left side of the bed?" she asked.

"Right?" he said, "actually I'm not even that sleepy."

"It is just 9. You know what? Ice cream makes you sluggish and sleepy, like you want to hibernate," she said, "and we can sneak into Rukawa's room and see what those rugrats did to the place."

She seemed normal. But why did she have to set such a hard condition? She said she'd go out with me if we can see a shooting star together. The probability of that is slim to none.

.

Rukawa frowned at the shouting and opened his eyes, "What do you want?"

"For you to wake up. Plane leaves in two hours," Rika said.

Rukawa yawned, "Plenty of time."

"No there isn't. Stop laying there like a corpse."

"Annoying."

She glared, "Fine! I'll go without you!"

'Like you can carry all that luggage,' Rukawa thought yawning.

.

Miyuki blinked and yawned, 'What the!?!?! Who's arm is this?! Oh…right, Sendoh…'

She was debating whether or not to get up. She somehow ended up with her head on his chest and he had his arms around her. If she got up she'd surely wake him.

She looked at the ceiling and smiled, 'Oh, well. Guess it wouldn't kill me to lay here a little longer…'

__

~TBC


	24. And More Part II

****

And More (Part II)

"What are you doing here Jordan?" Miyuki asked yawning, "and what's for breakfast?"

"Well, I'm here to eat breakfast of course. Your mom's a great cook," he said, "and you mom's making French toast and breakfast sausages."

"Suck up," she hissed.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Sendoh said cheerfully, "can I help you with anything, Saori-san?"

"And you call me a suck up," Jordan hissed back.

"Nope. I'm fine, thanks though," Saori said.

"He's just well-manned, unlike you," Miyuki retorted.

"Oooh, protective. Guess it's to be expected. You two did sleep together," Jordan smirked.

"How did you know," she asked, "mom, where's daddy, and Alex and co.?"

"They went to pick up Kaede. He's arriving today with Akira's sister."

"Rika's here too?" Sendoh said frowning.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Saori asked.

"Who's going to take care of my dog?"

.

"Kaede! Kaede over here!" came shouting.

'You got to be kidding me,' Rika thought, 'he even got fans here?!?'

Rika looked over at the little kids, 'Ok, not exactly what I expected.'

Rukawa walked over and actually hugged them.

"Oh, hi. You must be Akira's sister, Rika, ne? I'm Kaede's father, call me Reijiro. They're Alexander, Christopher, Jonathan, and Gabriel."

"You're Kaede's girlfriend?" Alexander asked.

"Eeeew!" Gabriel said.

"Gabriel…" Reijiro warned.

"What? Kevin said girls go cooties."

"Why do you listen to Kevin so much? Kevin said this, Kevin said that. How come I never hear you say dad said this, dad said that?" Reijiro asked.

Gabriel looked really thoughtful, "Because you're not cool."

"Dad…about Miyu and Sendoh?" Rukawa asked.

"We're forcing them together. It shouldn't be a problem, I can tell she likes him too."

.

Miyuki looked at the tram car and all her friends, 'Why are they all here?'

"Miki, your boyfriend's cute," Samantha said.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But Jordan told me he was."

Miyuki laughed, "You know your boyfriend can't be trusted."

"I'll have to teach him a lesson about lying later. Why don't you give him a chance though? I heard he chased you all the way here."

"Where did you hear all this? And I am giving him a chance…"

"Really? How?"

"Enabling me to see a shooting star…"

Samantha stared at her, "That's not a chance. That's more of an excuse."

'I never said it had to be the real thing. I don't even know why I'm giving his such a hard time. Anything he comes up with I'd probably let him pass. What am I doing?' Miyuki wondered.

"Miki your boyfriend's hot," Melissa said.

"He's not my boyfriend," she stated.

"But I heard you guys were going out."

"From how?"

"Jordan."

'I'm going to kill that guy.'

.

"Your friends are cool," Sendoh said.

"I'm glad you think so," Miyuki muttered, 'they're acting so annoying today.'

"What?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "lets see if Rika and Kaede are here."

The moment they got inside they heard loud wailing.

"Change her diapers,"

"Your mom asked you to take care of her," Rika said.

"Rika," Sendoh said and rushed to the living room.

'He's eager to see her.'

.

"Rika where's Sunshine?" Sendoh asked.

"What happened to: Why are you here? How have you?"

"You're obviously fine and here because of Rukawa," Sendoh said brushing it off, "so where's Sunshine?"

Rika rolled her eyes, "Pet hotel."

"Someone change her diaper. I can't hear the TV!" Chris yelled.

"Miyu, you're here. Change her diaper," Rukawa said holding out Jessica.

"Yeah change her diaper!" her brothers said.

"Since you all put it that way…no! You rugrats are such lemmons. I'm not disturbed by shrieks of annoyance and I can actually read close caption. So someone else change it," she said.

Rika sighed, "I'll do it."

She walked off with Jessica.

Sendoh looked at Rukawa, "Are you sure? Last time she baby-sit, she mistaken baking soda for baby powder and got fired."

".." Rukawa frowned, 'mom put me in charge of Jessica. If anything happens to her…"

He sighed and got up.

.

"Really? You want to become an oceanographer? One of my friend's dad is a marine biologist, and has a lot of those sort of pictures. I can introduce you to him."

"Really?"

"Yep. How about tomorrow? He doesn't live that far away."

"But my English isn't that good and…"

"That's why you should take this chance to practise. From now on I'm going to speak English to you."

Rika smiled, "Ok."

"Lets sleep then, he gets up so early you won't believe it."

.

"Just show her a video of meteors," Rukawa said yawning.

"Wouldn't that be getting her on technicalities? I think she means the real thing."

"So?"

"…" Sendoh was silent, "why did you take Rika here anyways?"

"…" Rukawa frowned, "quiet. Sleepy."

"But I'm not sleepy yet," Sendoh said, "you like her don't you?"

"…"

"Well since you didn't say now that's must mean yes. Did you tell her? She'll be very happy about it."

'Tell her? How? I can't just tell her,' Rukawa thought, "quiet."

"Is this better?" Sendoh asked in a whisper.

"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered.

.

"Where did you and Rika go so early in the morning?" Saori asked.

"Friend's house."

"Who?" Rukawa asked.

"What's it to you?" Miyuki asked, "a gentleman unlike you. Not helping her when she was being picked on by a pervert on the plane."

"She scared the guy silly," Rukawa retorted.

"How?" Reijiro asked, "she's seems so sweet. Right, Sendoh?"

"No comment," Sendoh said.

"She's scary to you because you're a wuss and that pervert was a chicken," Miyuki said.

"What's pervert?" Gabriel asked.

"…"Rukawa looked at Miyuki, "you used it."

"You'll know when you're older," Miyuki said.

"I'm 4!"

"Not old enough."

"How old?"

"I don't know. However old you are when you know," Miyuki said with a shrug, 'tautologies are so wonderful.'

.

Rika got out of the car, "Thanks for taking be back Mister…"

"You're welcome," he said, "just call me, Antoine. Come visit again."

"Ok."

Rika got into the house.

"Where did you go?" Rukawa asked.

She wish she could pronounce Bielkiewicz, "To Antoine's house."

"Antoine?"

"Yeah. He's interesting and he introduced me to his _kiss._" [A/N: I think kiss and kids would sound kind of alike if pronounced using Japanese hiragana.]

"His what?!"

"His French _kids_."

Rukawa turned and to his brothers, "Lets go swimming now."

'What's up with him?'

.

"Why is he so moody?" Rika asked.

"Guy's PMS?" Miyuki suggested.

"What?"

"Uh…never mind. He was fine this morning. Maybe he drank too much chlorine at the pool or something. Or maybe he got groped," Miyuki with a smirk.

"No. He was mad before that. Right after our conversation."

"Conversation about what?"

"Antoine. I mentioned his kids and Rukawa walked away."

"Pardon? His what?"

"You sound just like Rukawa. Kids."

Miyuki smiled, "You mean children. I know why he's mad and grouchy. Because he's jealous."

"About what?"

.

Rukawa watched Sendoh play Bomberman with his brothers. He couldn't believe Rika would kiss some stranger.

"So you like him, huh? Wait until I introduce you to some of my other friends. I know these really cool guys that are girlfriend hunting," Miyuki said.

He snort.

"You got a problem with that?"

"If they were that amazing they wouldn't be single," Rukawa stated.

"You're single," Rika said.

"My friend are funny, interesting, social and well-mannered, unlike you Kaede," Miyuki said, "don't worry Rika, you'll love your date with them. I'll phone the three best candidates right now, and you guys could have your date and tour of San Francisco at the same time."

"Kaede is better than your friends," Jonathan said.

Rika and Miyuki exchanged looks and laughed like maniacs.

.

"Rukawa go prove them wrong," Sendoh said.

The Sendoh, Alex and co. began chanting, "Prove them wrong! Prove them wrong!"

"Don't make a fool of yourself and back down," Miyuki said with a smirk.

Rukawa glared at her, "I will prove it."

Rika and Miyuki laughed even harder.

.

"Where are you taking Rika?" Sendoh asked.

No reply.

"I know you're not asleep. I don't hear snoring," Sendoh said, "she likes aquatic stuff."

"I don't need your help," Rukawa stated.

Sendoh smiled, "You like Rika a lot, don't you?"

"…"

"You were worried when Miyuki said she'd introduce guys to Rika."

"…"

"And you-"

"If you have that much time, think of a solution to Miyu's problem."

"Don't worry. I got a plan. Now back to you…"

.

__

(Next Evening)

Rika was annoyed with Rukawa. He sank back to his three word vocabulary and two action self. The three words were: baka, do'aho, whatever. His two actions were sleeping and breathing.

"You make the world's worst date."

He snorted.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

He turned his head away from her which really pissed her off, so she kicked him in the shin.

Rukawa glared, not amused.

Rika kicked him again harder, wanting a reaction out of him.

.

"Where do you think Kaede and Rika went? The rugrats are asleep and they're still not back."

"Maybe they're having so much fun they lost track of time."

"More likely that baka fell asleep and Rika was too kind to awaken him," Miyuki said.

"Lets go look for them."

"Where?"

Sendoh grinned, "San Francisco's make-out spots."

"Kaede doesn't know any make-out spots."

"I know where they are," Sendoh declared.

He said it in such a dramatic way, Miyuki had to say, "To the bat mobile."

"The what?"

"Nothing," she said, "so where to?"

"The park."

.

Rukawa stepped on her shoes, "Enough."

She punched him not so softly on his arm, 'Ouch.'

Then again on the very same spot and again. He grabbed her arm, "Stop it."

He was afraid she'll start biting him or something, "what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want? You're the one who's giving me attitude. I thought we were pass that."

"I didn't think you'd kiss a guy you just met."

Rika stared at him and laughed.

.

"They're not here," Miyuki pointed out.

"I said I know where they were. I didn't say I was going to take you there," Sendoh said grinning.

Miyuki shook her head, "You've been around me way too much. You're starting to sound like me."

"Lay down."

"Sendoh! I can't believe you!" she exclaimed with mock shock.

"Cooperate and you will not be harmed," he said.

She laughed, "Ok, ok. Though I'm going to get grass stains on me."

"Now look ahead."

"Why? What is there to see?" she asked.

.

He toss one of the lucky stars he folded over her, then another.

"Are you littering?" she asked.

'Littering?'

"It's very immature to be throwing spit balls."

"They're not spit balls!"

"What is it then?" she asked.

He sighed and handed her a folded star.

"A lucky star? Did you write your wish inside? It suppose to come true," she said.

"Yeah. Did it really look like spit balls?"

She laughed, "No, not really. But it was fun to see your reaction."

"Does this mean I pass?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled, "That depends on what's written inside this star."

.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Because I'm happy," she said, "you're jealous."

"Am not."

"Oh, yes you are. You're such a baka."

"Do'aho."

"I didn't kiss any guy. I said kids. He was Miyuki's friend's dad."

"…"

"Well get off me already. You're heavy."

He let go of her and muttered, "Gomen."

Rika grinned, "So…do you like me?"

"…"

.

"You got to stop grinning like such a hentai."

"Trying to change me already," Sendoh said with a dramatic sigh.

"Got to begin right from the start," she said with a smile, "it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks."

"Dog? I'm hurt," he said, "hey, isn't that Rika and Rukawa?"

"Look they're holding hands. Quick, we got to run home before they spot us."

"Why?" he asked pouting, "are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

She rolled her eyes, "I want to see if they're going to make out at the door step."

__

The End

****

A/N: I'm finally done! *grins* Did it seemed a bit rushed? I'm trying to finish off some of my old stuff so I can start my newer stuff. *sheepish look*


End file.
